Love Story
by taylorcochran
Summary: Riley moves to a new school, second semester of her senior year. Her neighbor, and an all around mystery man catches her eye will it ruin her dream of becoming a big time country music star? What happens when they meet up 7 years later? Rated M, you may not be able to tell why until the 5th chapter. (I wish I was better at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Riley sat at the bay window in her new room. She'd finished unpacking, but this didn't feel like home to her, not yet anyways. Her fingers played with her long brown hair, she can give Texas one thing, its views were pretty amazing. "Riles?" She continued to stare out her window. "Riley?"

"Yeah Josh." Her head rolled to glance at her twin brother.

"Quit moping, it isn't like you." Josh, short for Joshua left her doorway and sauntered down the hallway.

"Thanks Josh, that really helped!" Riley's brown eyes moved to look at her guitar. Normally when she was stressed out or upset, or it actually didn't even matter she'd always play her guitar but, right now she was enjoying the silence that her new town brought. Her eyes saw the fire escape outside and moved to the right to the apartment building across the street. There was a man, her age maybe a year or two older working out in his room.

"RILEY!" Her eyes closed at the sound of her parents who had, as she saw it destroyed her life. "RILEY GRACE, GET DOWN HERE!" Topanga yelled. The brunette sauntered into the hallway and leaned on the entryway frame.

"Yes?"

"Awe honey still feeling dramatic?" Her mother questioned.

"Mom, it isn't dramatic. It's traumatic, this is the second semester of my senior year and I moved from New York City to the outskirts of Austin." Her hands slapped her face. What was so hard for them to understand about this.

Cory, her father who looked and acted like his daughter scoffed. "I'm sorry love bug. But, this is the job of a lifetime for your mother. This will help pay for school and send you wherever you were wanting to go. This is great for our family." Riley glanced towards the ground. "I know my Riley will come to see it that way soon, but I understand why you're upset right now."

"Thank you daddy! What was the reason for me escaping my dungeon?" She questioned taking a seat on the bench that was their dining room chair.

"We were just checking on you. And I was wondering if you'd be interested in a tutoring program at your new school?" Cory opened his laptop to read the e-mail.

"Tutoring program? Like i'd tutor someone and-"

Mr. Matthews peruzzed the e-mail one more time. "You'd be assigned a specific student, next week and you'd meet twice a week till the end of the year. It'd look great for scholarships and college applications." Cory raised his eyebrows, not really giving her an option.

"Sure, that sounds fun. Since I have no friends at this new place it might help." Her father raised an eyebrow. "Last joke, and now i'm done." The brunette ran back up stairs and soaked up her father's words, 'this is great for our family'. Her hand grasped the guitar and the other held her journal. She climbed onto her fire escape. Lightly strumming with her eyes closed, and humming trying to come up with anything.

 _I don't like to  
be alone in the night.  
I don't like to  
here i'm wrong when i'm right._

She continued to strum on her guitar, not noticing a window that had opened next door and a blonde girl that had climbed up the fire escape.

 _And I don't like to_

"Whatcha doin'?" Riley jumped from being scared.

"Holy crap." The blonde girl sat down laughing. "Hi, i'm Riley Matthews."

"Maya Hart, you new around here?"

"Yeah, I just moved in. And to answer your earlier question, i'm playing guitar and singing. Was it bothering you? I'm sorry." Maya glanced at her new neighbor.

"I'm going to be good for you." The brunette giggled and took note of how blue her eyes were. "Rule number 1, don't apologize for doing something you love."

"What do you mean good for me?" She uttered shyly.

"We're best friends now. No need to argue, it's been decided and you don't really have a say in the matter." Maya climbed through her window and Riley followed.

"Don't take this as arguing." She placed her guitar on its stand. "More of like a question, because i'm extremely grateful to have a friend, but I don't get a say on who my best friend is?"

The blonde chuckled and jumped on her bed. "Not when you're with me."

"I'll take it! So you live downstairs?" The blonde nodded.

"Yes m'am, with my mom Katy. She owns the diner down the block. You hungry?" She threw herself off the bed. "Not dressed like that you aren't." Maya started rummaging through her closet. The brunette giggled and looked out her window, the man working out from earlier was looking directly at her. "Oh, this is much better. You can leave that oversized sweater on, but throw on these skinny jeans and a pair of booties." A few minutes later the girls were running downstairs.

"Bye mom, bye dad i'm going to my best friends mom's diner." The door slammed shut and the parents glanced at eachother, after a few seconds they brushed it off like nothing ever happened.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Chocolate milkshake please." Riley sat at the bar, rotating herself in the chair. "This is pretty cool, your mom owning her own diner. Free milkshakes anytime you want."

"It can be, but my mom's gone a lot up here. Anyways, we can walk to school in the morning it's like 5 minutes down the road, saves gas money." The brunette agreed. "Have you met anyone else yet?"

"Oh brain freeze." Riley clutched her head.

"No duh brain freeze, half the milkshake is gone. Take it easy." The girls giggled, and Riley felt at ease for the first time since she moved here.

"Wow, to answer your question, no I haven't. My dad unintentionally forced me to do this tutoring thing, so i'll make some more friends that way." The door jingled before Maya could tell her that it wasn't a great idea.

"Lady" A skinny boy with a beanie on his head landed on the stood beside Maya. "Ladies!"

"Farkle this is Riley. Riley this is Farkle. Go easy on her, she's new and needs friends." The blonde ordered some fries and sighed heavily.

"I can be your friend. I'm Maya's right brain to her left. What can I be for you?" Riley furrowed her brows, not knowing how to answer that question.

"Um, i'll get back to you on that. I'm not sure," she giggled, "thanks guys, I really appreciate it. Farkle do you live in our building?"

"No." Maya chuckled.

"My father owns Minkus International. We live in the building a block away."

"No, no they own the entire building. They live in the entire building, it's pretty sweet. They have a movie theater, a bowling alley it's awesome!" The blonde admitted.

"Well I can't wait to check it out Farkle. Is that like a nickname?" The brunette questioned.

"No, why?"

"No reason," she sipped her milkshake again, "I like it, it's original. One of a kind and you 2 really are. People in New York wouldn't randomly say 'i'm your best friend' or 'what can I be for you'. I was dreading moving down here my second semester senior year and now i've got you guys."

"Normally, i'd find affection like that gross, but it suits you. I can only tolerate it from you, in small doses, let's not get crazy." All 3 friends giggled.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley slid on her black floral skirt, while tucking in her beige long sleeve skirt. Since she was already pretty tall, the brunette decided on her white keds and added in some jewelry for a little flare. She was packing her bag when she felt someone staring at her, Riley nonchalantly turned around and there he was, mystery man looking at her again. She waved her freshly polished fingers and smiled, which made him leave. "Oh."

There was a knock on her bay window and she smiled, the end of senior year was looking up for her, Maya and Farkle ended up hanging out with her the rest of the night. "What's up New York?"

"Hey Maya, good morning." The brown eyed girl slid on her backpack. "Ready?"

"Yep, Farkle is downstairs, let's go." The new best friends hurriedly ran downstairs and gave Farkle a hug.

"Ladies."

Maya and Riley glanced at eachother, "Farkle." He ended up passing out and falling into the grass.

"Is he okay?" Questioned the brunette.

"Yeah, he just liked it whenever we said 'Farkle' in unison. He'll get up in 3 . . 2 . . 1 . ."

He popped up off of the ground and smiled. "Alright, let's go." The trio started walking to school, and the new kid felt at ease.

"So, is there anything I should know about this school?"

The blonde giggled, "um, yeah. There might be a thing or two, end of senior year is the busiest. Cap and gown orders, baseball season, new beginnings dance in 2 weeks, prom in a few months, senior pictures, did I mention prom?"

"Okay, nothing I can't handle. That's why I have a planner." There was a huge grin on her face, even after almost tripping over a piece of grass.

"Honey, don't bring that thing out in public. Use your phone calendar, that's why it has one. Rule number 2, image is everything." The blue eyed girl announced.

"I don't agree with that one." Farkle pronounced.

"I don't know if I do either, isn't that from a movie?" Her 2 new friends talked back and forth for a few minutes while the brunette bit her cheek. "Is that Princess Diaries?"

"Oh, I love you already." The blonde put her arm around her and they both laughed. "I'm not sure, but either way at least this first week keep the planner at bay." The friends sauntered up the steps of the school. "Okay so let's take a little tour."

"My dad already showed me where my classes were. He's the new Government and Econ teacher."

"This isn't about classes, this is about students." Maya looped her arm through Riley's. "Okay so this group that hangs out by this set of lockers are the skater kids, too cool to hang out in the cafeteria where they're supposed to be, but close enough where teacher's don't care to get them in trouble." Her finger pointed in the cafeteria. "To the left over there, you have your band kids, kind of hiding out. To the right you have the football team, they usually tumble in here after work out in the morning to eat, to the side of them is baseball, they start practice in 2 weeks and that man standing up right there is Zay Babineaux."

"This is where I leave." Joked Farkle.

"Anyways, that's Zay." The blonde mumbled, "he's off limits to you."

"I'd never try." There was another man who stood up beside him, mystery man. "Who's that?" His green eyes could be seen staring from across the cafeteria.

"That's Lucas Friar, steer clear of him if you can. He's got a bad reputation; fighting, and not even his girlfriend can get him to chill out when he starts."

Riley slowly nodded her head. "Oh, okay."

"The girlfriend thing brings me to my next group. The popular girls, Missy Bradford and her Ashley's. Ashley M, Ashley T, Ashley A. Not even she can tell the difference between them and they don't talk much except for the occasional 'yeah', when their leader is verbally assaulting someone."

"Wow." Riley whispered.

"Just stick to me and she won't bother you. I punched her in the face a few years ago." They both started laughing.

"I can handle my own with verbal communication, i'm from New York." Her brown eyes moved from her friend to the mystery man who now had a name. Lucas, and he still had his eyes on her. She didn't know if it was creepy, or a sign of flattery, either way she was pulled away before the brunette could scare him off with a wave again.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley sauntered into her Government class and sat directly in the middle of the room, like she always did. Today wasn't such a bad day after all, besides the occasional stare from Lucas. She had 2 classes with Maya, 1 with Farkle, and 1 with both of them. This was the last class of the day and she could go home. The brunette wrapped her hair around her finger, like she always did when she was thinking and bit her lip while writing in her journal. She craned her neck towards the entrance after feeling someone staring at her.

You know that feeling, the creepy aura of someone watching you. Riley grinned seeing Lucas in the doorway, watching her. She looked back down at her journal and scratched out everything she just wrote. Her pen tapped on the paper when she felt the piercing green eyes move off of her and take a desk, a few seats back and 1 row over.

"Attention my class. My name is Cory Matthews, Mr. Matthews for short, i'm your new government teacher, I also teach economics. I have 2 kids." Oh no, she thought, dad please don't. "They're twins and my daughter is actually in this class. Riley, would you like to stand up and say a few words?"

"No." Her words were abrupt. "That's okay, we can just learn about government." The class laughed, which caused Cory to lighten his facial expression. "Thanks dad."

"No problem pumpkin'."

"I hate you." She uttered, which again the class found hilarious.

"Alright, alright, alright. We're hilarious I know, I am supposed to remind you all that starting next week there will be a tutoring session, twice a week in the library. If you'd like to sign up to be the tutorer, or tutoree please come and see me. "Riles, i've got you signed up for a tutorer."

"See me after class." Riley demanded. Cory smiled, happy to see his daughters personality coming back to life.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Daddy, I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course pumpkin'." Mr. Matthews leaned back in his chair and crossed his feet on the desk.

"So you know, what i'm about to say is strictly for school and not for once we leave this dungeon? Right?" He raised his eyebrow in agreeance. "Okay, great. YOU CAN'T CALL ME PUMPKIN' IN CLASS!" Cory chuckled lightly. "You also can't tell everyone my business. While i'm thinking about it though, what am I tutoring?"

"Everything."

"Oh, okay that makes things easier." Riley let out a sigh of frustration. "I'm heading home. Bye daddy." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "See you there." The brunette stepped outside and took a deep breath of the cool January air. She plugged in her headphones on the walk back, since she already missed Farkle and Maya because of chewing out her father.

 _I love it when we're at a party, in a downtown crowd.  
But I can hear you call me baby with the music up loud._

A black truck pulled up beside her, but being in Rileytown, her own little world, she didn't even notice. Not until the horn honked. Her headphones practically jumped into her hands. "Wanna ride?"

Mystery man. "No that's okay. I'm not supposed to accept rides from strangers." He was even cuter in person, but she continued to walk.

"I'm not a stranger, we have a class together. Riley, right?" She despised her father, but her name coming out of his mouth, sounded better? How was that possible? The brunette decided to play it off.

"How do you know my name? I just moved here."

He chuckled, "you and your father are entertaining."

"Thank you again for the offer, but i'm almost home anyways. I'm used to walking, you don't really drive a whole lot of places in New York."

He sighed. "You're a New Yorker?"

"Is that a bad thing? I think the correct terminology is 'you were a New Yorker'. Unless the whole 'once a New Yorker, always a New Yorker' thing applies here. I don't know." She literally covered her mouth with her hand to prevent her from speaking.

"It's not a bad thing. Usually they can be arrogant, and I didn't get that vibe from you."

"Again, you don't really know me. I could be a jerk, you don't know. Have a nice day Lucas." She moved to put the headphones back in her ears, until he spoke again.

"How do you know my name?"

She looked like a deer in headlights, but continued to walk. "Um, you mentioned it earlier."

"No, I don't think I did." She turned her gaze towards him, his smile was dreamy.

"You did. See ya' later, bye." It was weird, he had a smile on his face but he almost seemed angry on the inside. That feeling could've been because he sped off. Riley ran up her stairs and into her room, promptly landing on her bed. "JOSH!"

"What?" Her brother stood at the doorway eating, as usual.

"Did dad embarrass you today too?"

"Um, yeah. But, I don't really care."

She sighed, "yeah, sounds about right." Her bay window opened and her beautiful blonde best friend entered her room. "Josh, this is Maya. Maya this is my twin brother Josh." Her twin seperated his lips, she was so beautiful.

"What's up other Matthews. Y'all are twins? You sure?"

"Yep. Not the kind who look alike, the other kind. I forget the terminology." Riley answered. "I'm the cooler of the two, he's the one who doesn't really care about anything." The blonde placed her hand on her right hip and smirked.

"Can I get you anything Maya?"

"Sure." The blonde bit her lip. "I'll join you."

They exited the room giggling, "gross." The brunette pulled herself off the bed and glanced out her window. There he was, pretending like he wasn't just watching her. She grabbed a pad of paper and a marker. Her hand moved quickly across the page before slamming it against the glass.

-YES?

She could see him laughing and searching for something for him to use.

-JUST BORED!

She wasn't sure if she should take that as an insult or not.

-SO YOU'RE BORED A LOT THEN.

He creased his brows from confusion. -WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?

-I FEEL YOU STARING AT ME ALL THE TIME

The green eyed man obviously scoffed, -DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF.

-THEN DON'T STARE.

Riley stood back up and sat on her bed. "MAYA, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! NOT JOSH'S!" The brunette heard footsteps and a giggling girl.

"Sorry honey." The blonde shut the door and laid down on her bed. "What's wrong with you?"

"That!" Riley's finger pointed out her window to Lucas still staring at her. "What is his deal?"

"He doesn't really talk to anyone. So I wish I could help." The blonde got a mischevious grin. "He seems smitten."

Riley started pacing her room, "smitten? What are we back in the 40's?" Her finger twirled her hair.

"This could be fun Riles." The brunette sat down at her vanity chair.

"What?! Are you crazy? Actually that isn't a valid question because I don't really know where you're going with this." Maya put her hand up, instructing her to stop.

"Let's find out if he has a little crush on you."

Riles scoffed. "No, especially because when I pointed out that he kept staring at me, he said don't flatter yourself." Why did he keep staring then? Maybe he was 'smitten'. No, he didn't know her, that isn't possible. "He's annoying."

"So you think he's cute, and that's why you think this idea is crazy." The blonde giggled and sat up straighter.

"No, I don't know him. You told me to steer clear of him and besides him following me home and the note passing a few moments ago, I have." The brunette stated and pulled her hair up in a messy bun.

"So you haven't avoided him, at all. I told you to avoid him in the cafeteria this morning, and you've had 2 run in's with him since. Look, shameless flirting never hurt anyone." The blue eyed girl mumbled.

"So what are you saying?"

She giggled. "Do you want to know if he likes you or not?"

"He doesn't."

"Well, if you are ever interested. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Maya laid back down on the bed. "No one really knows Lucas, I don't think Missy even knows who he is. He's a complete mystery and the fact he has taken a little fancy in you, interests me. But, I won't make you do something you don't want to. Like changing in front of the window-"

"No! Come on, you want food? Let's go to the diner." The girls locked arms and sauntered downstairs.

"Bye Josh."

Riley's eyes rolled while they walked outside. "I thought you had a thing for Zay?"

"Zay has no idea who I am, and Josh noticed me immediately. That could be, because I broke into your room. But, oh well. I won't do anything if it makes you uncomfortable." She knew Maya was being sincere, but she could tell from her piercing blue eyes that she may actually be interested in Josh.

"No, it doesn't make me uncomfortable. Go for it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think, I haven't decided if I wanted to continue writing. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Riley's Outfit: pinterest pin/ 492510909225055958**


	2. Chapter 2-Hooked

**Thank you everyone for the support. 6 Reviews in less than 24 hours is awesome!**

 **Chapter 2**

Riley sat outside on her fire escape strumming on her guitar, it was cold and her cheeks revealed that but she didn't care.

 _Now, I don't like to look out my window.  
You were my hero, oh, hero, oh._

She didn't even realize she was being watched. "No, I don't-Ugh, I hate writing songs. Tap out." After sliding the guitar inside first she crawled back into her room and shut the window. His green eyes watched her move towards the vanity and take off her makeup after putting her hair up in a messy bun. He had no idea why he continued to watch her, but it was a better past time then staring at his ceiling. The brunette stared at herself in the mirror and shrugged her shoulders.

Lucas was puzzled, did she not know she was gorgeous? She rose from the chair and after laying out a pair of pajamas started to undress. He quickly looked away and sat at his desk, trying to think of when would be a good time to turn back around. By the time he glanced towards her window she was crawling into bed. Her gaze fell onto him and she waved, trying to hide the fact it was a little creepy. After he didn't do anything, the brunette's fingers flipped off her light switch.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"It's Friday, Friday!" Riley worked to curl her long locks in the vanity when her window flew open.

"Oh good Lord, turn this song off." The brunette chuckled and clicked next. "Thank you, it's Friday but there is never a good time to play that song. Are you coming tonight? Please say yes, because you love me and because I need a wing woman."

She giggled, "yes i'll go. Who are you sinking your claws into tonight? Josh or Zay?"

"Josh, hopefully. I've pretty much decided to give up on Zay." Riley sauntered towards her bed and put on her oversized white tanktop and covered it with a denim button up. "Cute, love it."

"You know what's weird, I do love you and it's only been what 5 days?" The brunette shook out her curls and grabbed her backpack.

"Well you're the only one who can match my level of crazy. It's in there you just haven't let it free yet." The friends looped arms and as usual Farkle was waiting for them outside.

"So would this be okay to wear to the party tonight? I do my own laundry and don't want to fold more if it isn't necessary." Riley giggled and looped arms with Farkle.

"Yeah, just change your beige flats to heels or boots. Parties down here aren't like they are made out to be on TV. We don't go cow tipping, or mudding-" Her blue eyes pondered for a moment, "okay we do go mudding sometimes but it hasn't rained in awhile so we won't tonight."

"Can't wait." The trio sauntered into the school and as usual Farkle took off for debate practice while Maya and Riley sat at a table in the cafeteria. "Hey Josh!"

"What's up little sis?"

"Little sis by a few minutes." The brown eyed girl pointed out. "Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Are you?" He questioned while glancing at her best friend.

"Yeah _we_ are." His sister dropped a huge hint and her brother seemed to have caught onto it.

"I'll be there. Bye Maya." His arms wrapped around his sister, "be good Riles." Once he was a safe distance away the blonde did a little victory dance.

Her victory was short lived when she saw Missy headed their direction. "Crap." The brunette's neighbor was right beside her, looking bored out of his mind.

"You're the new girl, right?"

"Yeah, i'm Riley. Riley Mat-"

"Fantastic." Missy took a seat at the table and had already rubbed the New Yorker the wrong way.

"What can we do ya' for Miss?" The blue eyed girl questioned. Riley didn't look at him, but she could feel his gorgeous green eyes on her.

"I'm actually not talking to you Maya." The dark haired woman turned her attention back towards the new girl. "You really should be careful who you become friends with Miley."

"Riley."

"A person's friends tells a lot about them. Whether they realize it or not." The brunette created a sarcastic smirk.

"So the 3 drones behind you and the clearly bored to death man on your side, are what? A good sign?" She snatched her bag off of the table. "Let's go Maya, i'd rather have a brain." Lucas smiled as she walked away, it wasn't until he got slapped in the arm did he realize he was doing it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley took her usual spot in her father's government class and started doodling. It may have been Maya's influence since she was an amazing artist but, it could just be pure boredom. She was in her own little world, not noticing that someone sat in the desk behind her. "Hey." Her neck slowly turned around.

"Hello." She whispered and continued to draw.

"That was pretty impressive this morning." A small grin crept to her lips.

"What was?" Her eyes traced his defined jaw and his broad shoulders, that his thermal made very apparent. The words 'Lucas is so hot' were sprinting through her mind.

"You standing up to Missy. No one ever does." The brunette set down her pen and turned to face him.

"They should, she has to know she can't intimidate everyone. It's like that movie Remember the Titans, 'I don't scratch my head unless it itches, I don't dance unless I hear music. I will not be intimidated. That's just the way it is'." Lucas smiled revealing his teeth for the first time, hashtag gorgeous.

He was about to say something when the guy who normally sat behind her approached him. "I'm sorry that's my seat."

"I asked Mr. Matthews if I could switch, he said it'd be fine. I hope you don't mind." His tone was polite but his face said something entirely different. The student nodded and took Lucas' old seat several seats back, and one row away.

Riley fluttered her eyelids and licked her lips before tucking them in. "So you do that too, you intimidate other people?"

"No, why do you think that?" He questioned.

"Because you just did. Your tone and words were nice but you like, I don't know stared him down."

He scoffed. "That's just my face, I don't constantly have a smile on it like you do. My apologies."

She completely ignored the sarcasm in his statement. "You should, studies show just forcing a smile on your face puts you in a better mood." Cory stood up at the front of his class. "By the way I know you lied, my dad wouldn't have let you switch. He doesn't do well with change." Riley spun back around in her seat to listen to her father when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She slowly opened the note he dropped to not draw attention.

 _You caught me. I just wanted to say that I thought it was really cool what you did and I couldn't do it from my seat._

Her hand moved quickly to reply.

My goal in life, to impress people.

 _Whether it is, or isn't doesn't matter. But you did impress me._

She smirked. So what happens tomorrow? You go back to your old seat?

 _Nope, this is permanent. Get used to it._

Riley didn't reply back, she didn't know what to say to that and focused entirely on class. It seemed like only moments had passed when the bell rang. She hurriedly snatched her bag and sauntered downstairs. "What up peaches?" Maya smirked and took Riley's arm, staying silent until they were outside. "Why were you ignoring me?"

"I was ignoring you because Lucas Friar was following you."

She scoffed. "Apparently me telling off Missy, 'impressed him'."

"I don't think that's all that impressed him. He's probably said more words to you in the past 5 days then he has to me and we've gone to school together since middle school." Riley giggled.

"It doesn't matter, he's arrogant and taken. Besides, the only thing I know about him is that he's extremely attractive." The blonde snickered. "I'm not wrong, he is. You'd be lying to yourself if you said he wasn't."

"He's very hot." A black dodge slowly drove beside them and eventually the window rolled down.

"Speak of the devil. I'll be right back Maya." Riley sauntered towards his truck. "Yes sir? What can we do for you?"

"Ride?" He questioned while still looking forward.

"No, thank you. Just like every day this week. If you want, you're more than welcome to start walking to school with us. You may be too cool for us, but if you're interested we leave for school at 8, in front of my building." She jogged back towards her friend before he could answer. "Keep walking."

"I really wish you'd let me play this game with Lucas. It'd be a lot of fun."

"RILEY!" The brunette's hair swayed when she turned to look back at the truck, at the handsome man who's a complete mystery. Which coincidentally made him even more attractive. "COME HERE."

"2 minutes." Riley uttered before taking off towards his truck.

"You going to the party tonight?" She nodded with a smile.

"You?"

Lucas' eyes brightened up, just slightly. If she wasn't staring straight into them it wouldn't be noticeable. "I've thought about it, but I sometimes get in trouble at parties."

"I heard you get into some fights, you have a reputation about you."

Lucas rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by that statement. "Does that entice you? The whole bad boy reputation?"

"No, not really. I'm sure Missy loves it though." The brown eyed girl moved her gaze towards the cement, very unsure of why she brought up his girlfriend in the first place.

"I can't say that's not true. How did you figure that out?" He questioned quizically.

"It's pretty simple. She loves attention, she has to have the best clothes, a posse, the hottest guy in school. You attract so much attention because you're a mystery. Where attention is, Missy is right in the center of it. Also i'm not really sure why, but girls find fighting attractive. I'll see you later, at the party." Riley turned on her heels.

"You don't?"

"I find protecting others attractive, not fighting for sport."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"My first Texas party, this should go down as a monumental moment in my life." The girls stepped out of Riley's car and sauntered towards the front door. "Who's party is this anyways?"

"Zay's." The blonde mumbled. "So glad i'm over him, I can relax and have a good time tonight instead of trying to make sure I don't make a fool out of myself."

"You know it may still be a good thing to try and not make a fool out of yourself." The brunette stated. "But, i'm glad you're over a forever long crush. Now you can direct your energy towards my brother, and I don't know if that's a good thing or bad."

 _You got to go and get angry at all of my honesty.  
You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies.  
I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call the referee?_

"Drinks to the right, dancing to the left. Josh is already here, so i'm going to find him. Later."

"Wait, how do you know Josh is here?" It was too late she was already gone. Riley sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed a water, she was the designated driver tonight and happily accepted the position, she didn't want to make any stupid mistakes.

"Hello sugar, who might you be?" Her curls moved to look at the host of the party, and her neighbor right behind him.

"Hi, i'm Riley. Riley Matthews, I just moved here." Zay lifted her hand and kissed it. "Oh, okay. You're Zay? Right?" He kissed her hand again.

"Alright Zay, that's enough." Lucas pushed him off.

"Sorry honey, i'm an affectionate person." He leaned back and winked. "Yes, i'm Zay Babineaux, and this is Lucas-"

"Friar, yeah I know. We have a class together and live across the street from one another."

Zay turned around to face his friend. "You've known about this beautiful creature and you didn't say anything? What is wrong with you?" Lucas moved his eyes from Zay to Riley. "Excuse him, he's crazy and doesn't like to spread good news. Would you like to dance sugar?"

"Um hold that thought just excuse me, one second." They heard Riley's heels clack on the hardwood as she went to find Maya. It was only polite to ask and make sure that dancing with Zay didn't upset her. "Maya!" The blonde pulled away from Josh and stepped to the side. "Sorry to stop you from groping my brother, but Zay just asked me to dance, is that okay?"

"I don't care. You were cool about your brother."

"That's why we're friends." They kissed each other's cheek and the brunette waltzed back into the kitchen where the host of the party had already disappeared. She shrugged it off but when she turned back around she ran into the muscular chest of Lucas, knocking her to the ground. "Ow."

"You alright?" He knelt down beside the brunette and lifted her off the ground.

"Yeah, your chest feels like rocks." Riley stopped rubbing her forehead and widened her eyes. "I mean, no." She released a shy smile. "Excuse me, i've embarrassed myself enough to last me a night." He held a small smirk.

"Were you looking for Zay?" The brunette nodded. "He found a new victim. But, if you want to dance." He lifted his hands.

"Is that an invitation?"

Lucas chuckled and looked towards the ground. Was he nervous? Surely not, he isn't that type of person. "Clearly."

"Your girlfriend won't mind?"

"She broke up with me after I laughed at what you said this morning. Well not laughed, smiled." Riley's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" Wow, talk about a brat.

"Yeah. We're very on again, off again."

She furrowed her brows. "Are you supposed to say that?"

"It's the truth." Lucas admitted, the brightness in his eyes dulled.

"Okay. Let's dance."

 _I know you know, that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice.  
And by once or twice, I mean maybe a couple hundred times._

His strong hands gently held hers while he spun her around. "I'm actually surprised you dance Mr. Friar. You aren't too cool for this?"

"Why do you say that?"

"What, that you are too cool for things?" Lucas nodded. "Well there's a reason why you're a mystery to every one, why you don't smile and why you fight. Either, you think you're better than everyone else or you're just biding your time until you can get out of here and go to college and you don't want to create attachments."

"If we're gonna do this right now, I need a beer." Riley giggled while he walked off and she continued to dance by herself. Until she found a random pair of hands on her.

"Hello gorgeous." Riley furrowed her brows. "Charlie, Charlie Gardner."

"You just popped up out of nowhere. I'm Riley Matthews. Just moved here." She divulged, still a little creeped out that he had his hands all over her without even knowing her name.

"It's kind of my thing. You're beautiful, do you know that?"

The guitarist scoffed. "Um, you're bold. Do you know that?"

"I've been told that a time or two. I just get what I want."

Her brown eyes rolled. "So is this the part where you tell me, you want me?" He nodded with a small grin, that slowly disappeared as she pryed his fingers off. "I'm not something you can have, i'm a person not an object."

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way Ril-" Charlie was cut off by a tall man with emerald eyes standing behind her.

"Everything okay over here?" Lucas stared at Charlie. Why was he acting this way? A few days ago he said not to 'flatter myself', now he's defending me?

"Yeah, everything's fine." The brunette stated. "Charlie just got his words mixed up."

"Yeah, i'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come off like that." He let out an apologetic grin.

"It's alright. I'm going to get some air. Thank you for the dance, both of you." She scurried outside and immediately felt better. Lucas didn't even have to try and be frightening, his towering presence, and muscular build did it for him. Not to mention his eyes, they were gorgeous but could turn to intimidating before you knew what was happening.

"You alright?" Riley jumped slightly.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just got a little hot in there." She bit her cheek, knowing she probably shouldn't ask but yet again, curiosity got the better part of her. "Do you like to follow all girls around? Or is it just me?"

"Have a nice night Riley." He took a swig of beer and stepped back inside. The brunette let out a groan of frustration. Why did he know how to get under her skin? How did he think that even constituted as an answer. Or, maybe that was his answer. Maybe he really was just checking on her, and the other day after the class maybe that's the way he left school too. Maybe she was flattering herself too much. So many maybe's so little time.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _You always smiled.  
Every little thing drove you wild.  
When I kissed your lips.  
You held my hips.  
But things change.  
Everything's been rearranged._

 _Now I don't like to look out my window.  
You were my hero, oh, hero, oh._

Riley glanced at her phone and saw it was almost midnight. She stopped strumming and took a deep breath. Her eyes moved across the way towards her neighbors house, there he was staring right back at her. "What are you doing?" The brunette yelled.

"What I always do."

"So you always sit outside and listen to me play guitar?"

He shook his head. "No, I sit out on my fire escape. You just so happen to be playing guitar, so who am I to stop you?" Riley sighed heavily and placed her guitar on the cushion of her bay window.

"So when are you going to start telling me the truth?" Her dainty hands landed on the cold metal of the railing. He followed her lead and smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Riley stood up straighter and started to crawl back in her window. "Okay!" The brunette stopped moving and grinned, hoping he'd tell her what she wanted to hear. "I like to hear you play and sing."

"Now was that really so hard?" She smiled and dipped inside of her room, swearing that she heard him laugh. Riley sat at her vanity as she always did, removed her makeup, put her hair in a messy bun and shrugged her shoulders. When she turned around, he was still outside, sometimes staring at her, sometimes day dreaming while looking off into space. "Hey." She crawled back out onto the escape. "You know, we have school tomorrow."

"What's your point goody two shoes?"

"I'll take that as a compliment. My point is that it's past midnight." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't sleep."

"You're a very curious fellow. Do you know that?" He nodded. "You plan on going into the army or something after school, don't you?" His green eyes could be seen through the darkness that the moon brought.

"Marines."

Riley slowly nodded. "So you don't get attached to people because, you plan on not coming back or something? Or you plan to come back, but you don't want to hurt anyone just in case."

He licked his lips. "Play me a song and i'll tell you."

"Or you could just tell me. Since it's cold out here." Lucas stared at her with a mischevious look. "I already know it's because you don't want to hurt anyone. So, there's no need for me to do that. Goodnight."

"Wait!" Her hand touched the glass of her window. "How do you know that?"

"Because you're a better person than you want people to see. You don't have me fooled Lucas Friar." He knew right then he was hooked, which was the exact opposite of what he wanted. He didn't know whether to be angry or happy about that. It wasn't until she waved before closing her curtains that the meadow eyed man smiled.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow favorite and review.**

 **Oasis 29: Thank you so much it's a great past time for me when my kid finally goes to sleep lol.  
Discursus: Thanks :) Like I told Oasis, it's a great stress reliever.  
LittleBitNerdy: I actually thought for awhile and went back and forth and for the future chapters I wanted their to be a Josh. I could've added him in as a little brother but if I had twins I probably wouldn't have another one lol.  
Sand1128: Thank you for your constant support.  
Daghely: That really means a lot, I greatly appreciate it.  
The Talent: Thank you so much. These are the only stories for awhile. I've thought about starting one more that kind of has no end keeps going like the TV series.**


	3. Chapter 3-Interested

**Chapter 3**

Riley shoved her ams into the white oversized cardigan that covered the black thermal and zipped up her booties. "Come on in Maya!" The window flew open and the blonde came in looking gorgeous, as usual. "Hey pretty girl."

"Sorry i'm late. I just woke up like 10 minutes ago." The brunette's shoulders dropped.

"Seriously peaches? You just woke up 10 minutes ago and you look great, ugh I hate you. Come on." Josh was at the front door when they ran downstairs.

"Hey Maya you look great." The blue eyed girl smiled shyly.

"See I told you! We're out of here, see you at school!" The front door slammed shut after dragging her best friend out of the house. "Maya, you're ridiculous." The brunette turned around and slammed into a muscular chest. If he hadn't of caught her, she would have had a few battle scars. "Lucas?"

"Yep. You alright?"

The brunette was still in his arms. "Yeah, i'm good. I don't really know how that keeps happening. I mean you're a pretty big guy, you're hard to miss." Lucas lightly smiled and Riley realized he was still holding her. "Oh I can stand." She adjusted herself and fixed her backpack.

Farkle cleared his throat. "He's walking with us this morning."

Her brown eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't think you would actually want to. Alrighty let's go." Riley hated herself in that moment, 'alrighty'? Maya made it a point to take Farkle and be several feet ahead of the other two, that were moving in complete silence.

"So how come you walk?"

"I like being outside, not to mention gives my hair that natural wind blown look." The green eyed man chuckled lightly. "Oh my goodness was that a laugh? Or a form of one?"

"No, it was a huff." He stated with sarcasm.

"It's okay to be happy, at least around me since I see right through your body of armor." He dropped his head to look at the concrete.

"Yeah, how did you? No one else has been able to."

Riley moved her head to the left, since he insisted on being closer to the street and gazed into his eyes. "Um, I plan on going to LA and trying to do something with my music after high school. Just for a year, and if there's no luck then i'll go to school. Anyways back on topic, I tried the whole no attachments thing but it isn't me. I like being around people and having close friends."

"You're going to LA?" The brunette nodded. "I've heard you play, I really think you could make it."

"That's really nice of you to say." He bit his cheek, not really knowing what exactly he was doing. If he didn't want attachments then why was he physically and emotionally drawn to her. Lucas didn't know how to respond and luckily he didn't have to.

Hello?  
 _Hey pumpkin'. You remember you're tutoring after school right?  
_ Oh crap, I forgot about the tutoring thing. Who am I tutoring?  
 _Um, i'm not sure honey. They'll tell you when you get there.  
_ Okay, thanks for reminding me.

She hung up the phone and slid it in her pocket. "MAYA I HAVE TO CANCEL OUR DINER PLANS, I HAVE TUTORING AFTER SCHOOL!"

"BOO!"

Riley giggled and turned her attention back to Lucas. "So I see a letterman, no patches. What do you play?"

"Baseball, football and I stopped basketball last year."

Her eyes widened. "Wow, busy guy." They walked up the steps of the school in silence. "So what'd you think? Better than driving?"

"There are perks to both." The neighbors unknowingly stopped and gazed into one another's eyes.

"That was fast Lucas." Riley turned to look at his ex, well for now anyways. "And here I was going to let you get back together with me."

"We're not dating. We're friends, I think." The brunette joked. Lucas didn't know why he was so bothered by her statement when it was a fact. "You two have so much fun." She waved and took off towards the cafeteria, with his eyes following her the entire way. Lucas kept telling himself that he couldn't get involved with her. In just a few months he'd enlist in the marines for 4 years and he couldn't have that sort of attachment to someone. Would getting back together with Missy prevent him from furthering his feelings for Riley?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Maya nothing happened. We walked to school, same as you and Farkle."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "What'd you tell him?"

"Um, not much just that I plan on going to LA after school for music and how I liked walking because it made my hair look good." She giggled and laid her head down on the table.

"You're going to LA?"

"Yeah, i'm hoping for a recording contract. But if it doesn't work out within a year than i'll go back to school that was the deal with my parents. Why?" The brunette twirled hair around her finger.

"I'm coming with you." Riley's face lit up.

"SERIOUSLY?" She exclaimed.

"Yes! I've always wanted to go and I don't want to go to college. Who knows maybe I can be your manager or publicist when you become famous."

Riley shook her head from left to right. "You're more optimistic than I am." Maya's piercing eyes looked behind her best friend. "What is it?"

"No, don't turn around." The brunette furrowed her brows. "There are 3 guys glancing your direction right now."

"Oh God!" Riley slammed her head onto the cafeteria table and sighed. "I don't want to know."

The blonde continued to glance nonchallantly at the men. "Well i'm going to tell you anyways because it's fun. Charlie."

"Gardner? Ugh, he sees women as objects. Well, he apologized but his wording was bad."

Maya snickered and played with Riley's hair. "Next Zay Babineaux."

"Why? We talked for a total of 2 minutes max and he disappeared."

"That's because you came to ask my permission which was super sweet. Love you." Riley giggled, "and i'm sure you can guess the last person."

"The personality king?"

"Ding, ding, ding." Maya exclaimed.

"Come on honey. I feel lots of eyes on me and I don't like it." Riley stood up and tossed her bag on her shoulder, after wrapping arms with the blue eyed girl.

"Damn Luke, she's hot." Lucas didn't acknowledge his only close friend. "I'm going to have to hang out at your place more if she's your neighbor." His eyes moved towards Charlie who was watching the same thing they were. "What do you know about her? Ya' know for conversation starters."

"Nothing Zay, leave her alone." He grabbed his backpack and sauntered away, leaving his friend super confused.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley sat in the library with about 10 other tutorers waiting on the teens they'd be tutoring.

Ding Ding

 _I'm in your room, just FYI._

-Fair enough. Clearly you've made yourself at home.

 _Yeah your parents are nice._

The brunette giggled and started to reply when some school supplies were dropped on the heavy wooden table. She still hadn't looked up, trying to put her phone away when she started talking, "hi, i'm-"

"Riley." Lucas was shaking off his letterman and placed it on the back of his chair when she glanced at him. "Riley Matthews." He smirked, the brunette could feel that her eyes were huge.

"You're the person i'm tutoring?"

"Yeah, if I don't pass I don't play. Is that okay?" Riley smiled and nodded. "Good, because I don't think we have much of a choice on who we work with."

"Would you want to switch if we could?" Lucas slowly moved his head from left to right. "Alright. So, let's get started. What do you want to work on?" The brunette removed her oversized cardigan and he immediately had to look away. The green eyed man had noticed how gorgeous her body was before and the thermal only accentuated her curves. "Lucas?"

"Hm?" Riley raised her eyebrows. "Oh, let's start with pre cal." He flipped open his book and set it in the center of the table. Her eyes peruzzed the book. "I have to do all 10 of these. I'm probably making this more difficult than it needs to be. But, the letters and numbers mixed together throw me off."

Riley giggled. "Yeah it's actually a lot simpler than you may think." She flipped open her spiral. "So simplify the problem. '2x+5y+x+y'. You start by combining like letters, your teacher may have called them 'terms'." He nodded and kept watching her. "So if you have 2 x's and 1 x, you'll have 3x and if you have 5y's and 1y you have 6y. It's called combining like terms, so that's your answer, 3x+6y. It can't go smaller than that because you can't seperate the letters from the numbers. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah."

Her smile was contagious, clearly because he held a genuine smile for the first time since they've met. Her eyes got so caught up in it, "alright um, let's try the next one since it's worded weird." She tore her eyes away from him and back to the book. "Okay, 'what is (f+g)(x), if f(x) equals negative 3x squared and g(x) equals 2x squared plus 2x'?"

"Tap out." He dropped his pencil and started to lean back when her hand caught his wrist.

"Don't let the wording freak you out, that's why i'm here to help you. Okay?" Riley's smile seemed to make it easier and he nodded. "Okay, so start with the first part of the question (f+g)(x). I'm not going to try and explain why, i'm going to show you what you do. The f becomes fx, and the g becomes gx, you're basically multiplying the letters together. You with me?'

"Yeah, I think that's where I got lost when Ms. Harrison tries to explain why." Lucas chuckled and glanced at the hand that was still on his wrist.

"Okay so since we know what f of x equals and what g of x equals we can plug the equations that they gave us in. So now it's, -3x squared plus-"

"2x squared plus 2x?"

She clapped her hands together. "Yay! Now I know why my daddy likes to be a teacher." His green eyes brightened.

"So now I combine like terms? Like before?" Riley nodded.

"Go ahead and do that. Let me see what you get." The brunette crossed her legs in the chair and took her hand off of him. Even whenever he wrote she could see the muscle in his forearm.

"Is that right?" Her finger touched the paper.

"Almost, one thing I forgot to tell you which was completely my fault not yours. When you combine like terms, the x and x squared are two different things."

"Oh alright." Lucas lowered his head again and redid it. "Negative x squared plus 2x?"

"Yay! Good job." The rest of the time in their tutoring session was Lucas trying to stay focused. He almost wished he had a different tutor, more time spent with her meant more feelings. For the first time he didn't seem to mind that.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey honey how was tutoring?'

"Great dad. I understand why you like being a teacher." Riley kissed her fathers cheek.

"Who's your kid?"

"Lucas Friar." Cory's eyes widened while he let out a squeal.

"The really good looking guy? That sits behind you in class?" The brunette took a sip of water and slowly nodded her head. "Dang, I was hoping there was another Lucas Friar."

"He's harmless. All bark, no bite."

"It isn't his bark or bite, it's him. The 'oo, i'm mysterious and handsome and-"

She giggled, "i'm going upstairs." The brunette was anxious to play her guitar, after the tutoring session she felt proud of herself and her stomach almost had butterflies in it from the anticipation. Her eyes immediately looked out her window and there he was, stripping off his shirt. "I shouldn't look." She whispered. It was easier said than done, chiseled and muscular perfection didn't even begin to describe his body.

Riley saw his green eyes glance towards her and she quickly turned away. A few minutes later there was a bang on her window, the brunette squeezed her eyes shut and turned back around. There was a note pressed against his window.

LIKE WHAT U SEE?

Her heart sped up, and the sexy grin he had, made her both embarrassed and turned on. Her hands closed the curtains hastily and Riley exhaled. The brunette waited awhile before going out onto the fire escape, but she couldn't hold off on playing guitar much longer. Now that it was 10:30, 2 hours after the embarrassing incident she ducked out her window. "I was wondering when you'd come out here." The brunette pondered climbing back inside her but decided to face him head on. "You didn't answer my question."

"I wasn't staring." She mumbled.

"I never said you did but you basically just admitted that you were." Lucas was all of a sudden a chatty kathy, he was usually a man of few words. "So since you were staring, I can assume that you liked what you saw." Riley bit her lip.

"I'm zoning you out now." Her pick strummed on the guitar and her head relaxed on the brick behind it.

"Sing me something." Her eyelids opened and she shook her head. "Come on, if you're wanting to make it big you have to sing."

"It's easier in front of a lot of people. Not just one person, and besides I just started song writing. I don't have a full song to sing yet."

Lucas grinned, "any song will do." He took a seat on the steps beside him and waited. His eyebrows rose, almost insisting. Riley took a deep breath and closed her eyes before striking the chords on her guitar.

 _I was ridin' shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car.  
He's gotta one hand feel on the steerin' wheel the other on my heart._

 _I look arond turn the radio down  
He said baby is something wrong.  
I say nothin' I was just thinkin' how we don't have a song._

 _And he says our song is the slamming screen doors.  
Sneakin' out late tappin' on your window.  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow cause it's late and your momma don't know.  
Our song is the way you laugh, the first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have.  
And when I got home before I said amen, askin' God if he could play it again._

Lucas couldn't stop the smile that was on his lips. She was gorgeous; talented, sexy, funny. The list could go on and on.

 _I was walking up the front porch steps.  
After everything that day had gone all wrong.  
And been trampled on, and lost and thrown away.  
Got to my hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed.  
I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said._

 _Our song is the slamming screen doors.  
Sneakin' out late tappin' on your window.  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow cause it's late and your momma don't know.  
Our song is the way you laugh, the first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have.  
And when I got home before I said amen, askin' God if he could play it again._

Her fingers stopped playing music and she finally opened her eyes. "You're awesome."

"Thank you."

"Have you ever snuck out? Like in your song?" She shook her head slowly, with a shy smile. "Want to?" Her lips seperated but she couldn't force any words out. "Come on, it's 11 and your parents i'm sure are sleeping."

"Ugh, I am a goody two shoes."

He chuckled. "We don't have to. But, would it be considered sneaking out if we were at the park behind your place?"

"Maybe not." Riley mumbled, "why do you want me to sneak out?"

"No reason. You sang about sneaking out thought you'd want to live your lyrics."

"Those aren't my lyrics. Besides i'd rather have a pathway of roses from the hallway to my bed before I snuck out. I'd need a guy first for that though." He bit his cheek and turned his gaze onto the street. "What's wrong?"

"You, Riley Matthews have several men interested." Her fingers played with her guitar, completely unphased by what he said. "You knew that already?"

She giggled, "I may have. Apparently 3 people were staring at me this morning in the cafeteria." Lucas rolled his lips in. "Maya said it was Charlie, Zay and-"

"Me?" The brunette set down her guitar and sat up straighter.

"Do I have you interested?" His green eyes stared at the metal steps below, she was sure he'd burn a hole through it. "I get that you don't want to be interested, since you're leaving. It's just a question though."

"If I said no?"

"Then you'd have a serious staring problem." Riley joked. "Good night Lucas." She dipped under her window and set her guitar on the stand. There was another bang on her window, and she had no idea what he could possibly be throwing at the glass. "You're going to crack my glass."

"Meet me at the park." Lucas was already trudging down the stairs of the fire escape and with some hesitance she finally followed. He was already waiting for her by the swings when she got there.

"Out of curiosity, what have you been throwing at my window?"

He laughed, "ping pong ball." She slowly nodded her head with a look of realization.

"So what's up? You got me to sneak out, was that the goal?" Riley sat in the swing beside him and rocked her feet back and forth.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." The green eyed man whispered.

"Go for it."

"You do have me interested." The brunette tried to cover up her rosy cheeks. "But I am leaving after I graduate."

"And so am I."

"Yeah to become a famous singer songwriter. I also know you're interested in me too."

"How do you know that?" Lucas gave her a look of 'are you serious' and she couldn't help but giggle. "Fine, yes you have caught my eye. What are you getting at?"

"All i've thought about since I saw you was how gorgeous you are, and how I want to kiss you. At first I was angry because I had made it to the second semester of my senior year without this happening and then you show up." Riley was in complete shock, he was really opening up tonight. "I have like this, I don't even know how to explain it but like this draw towards you and it is incredibly hard to stay away."

"Then don't." Her words escaped before she even processed them.

"That's why I asked you to come out here." He stood up and started pushing her on the swing. She felt so many butterflies and tried to contain her smile. "I've never really felt like this before. Is it like once I kiss you it goes away?"

Riley giggled, he really was clueless. "Um, not to be cocky but probably not." She rose off the swing and held onto the bars, her cheeks were turning red from the cool gusts of wind. He couldn't help but acknowledge how beautiful she was. "But we can try it out, just to be sure." She bit her lip and kept her focus on the sand under her. He made her so nervous everything he did, even him smiling at her.

"Riley Matthews, do you want me to kiss you?" She felt him sauntering towards her.

"If you aren't too cool for that." His hands cupped her face, slowly raising her chin to look at him. His thumb stroked her cheek, her chest was visibly collapsing, longing for him to kiss her. His lips crashed onto hers and she automatically felt fireworks and butterflies. Everything you see in the movies and more because this was real. Riley's long arms wrapped around his neck, hoping he wouldn't pull away. It was clear he didn't want to, every kiss was filled with more passion than the last.

"Wow." Lucas uttered and kissed her again. "You were right, that only makes me-"

"Want more." She whispered.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	4. Chapter 4-Offer

**Chapter 4**

"So what happens now?" Lucas questioned. "I'm just going to take a step back from you." Riley giggled, they had kissed for 30 minutes and she was about to do the same thing.

"I don't really know. Neither one of us were wanting a relationship, well you were in one but-"

"I didn't care about her. It would've been easy to leave her." The brunette tilted her head and looked to the left processing what he just said.

"Wait you didn't care about her? So then why were you even dating her?" She questioned.

"We were on again off again before I decided about the Marines. I just didn't know how to put a stop to it, since she broke up with me every time. I had no experience." Apparently a look of confusion was written all over her face. Her nose was scrunched, her jaw was dropped and her fingers played in her hair. "You're pretty cute when you're confused."

"I'm not even going to try and begin to understand your twisted little mind games between you and Missy." The green eyed man nodded and took a step closer. "Back to the original topic, what happens now? Now that neither of us were looking for a relationship."

"I don't know. I'm having a really hard time not kissing you right now." Lucas couldn't quit thinking about how he felt while kissing her. It was right, he knew it was right, the ball of energy in his stomach explained it all.

"I don't want to prevent you from going to the Marines, like you want."

He agreed. "I don't want to prevent you from becoming a big rockstar." Riley giggled lightly. "What if, we dated these last few months?"

"It would be extremely hard to leave each other. I'm assuming." The brunette licked her lips.

"What if we lay out some rules."

"Rules?" She questioned. "This is already confusing me."

"Yeah me too." His fingers ran through his hair.

"Let's just-" Riley hated this idea but it was the only way to make this work. "Let's just go back to the way we were before the kiss."

"But I really, really liked the kiss." Lucas gulped and shoved his hands in his pockets. "What if we were friends with benefits?"

"Friends with benefits?" She didn't totally hate the idea. "What all would that entail?"

"We could kiss each other and more if you wanted. But there would be no relationship label." The brunette sat back down on the swing. "I get how crazy this sounds but if i'm not going to be around after high school I want what I can have of you, now. And since a relationship is not great for either one of us, this would be the next best option." Her fingertips touched her temple. "I'll give you time to think about it."

Riley widened her eyes as she nodded. "One thing though," she rose from the swing and stood directly in front of him. Her eyes completely locked on his. "If we do this, that's a big if. If we do this, you can't fall in love with me."

"I don't fall in love."

"You've also never had feelings like this before." Her lips touched his scruffy cheek. "Good night Lucas." She was almost at the street when she turned around. "One more question if we agreed to do this, would we go on dates with other people if the situation rose, since this would obviously be a secret?"

"I guess." She nodded her head and turned back around to go back home. The cardigan was falling off of her left shoulder, and her hair was blowing in the wind. Her brown eyes glanced at him one more time before she climbed up the fire escape stairs to get to her room.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley and Maya stepped outside and inhaled, the day was gorgeous. The sun was out and there were only a few clouds in the sky. "Where's Farkle?"

"He's doing some intern thing with his father today. Where's Lucas?"

"Here I am." He had snuck up behind them both, which made them giggle. The green eyed man moved closest to the street and held his backpack while wishing his other hand was intertwined with Riley's.

"So Riles you coming to the party tonight?"

The brunette furrowed her brows. "Who's?"

"Charlie Gardner's, he has a lot of land apparently. It'll be in their barn, and since it is an unusually warm day in January it'll be perfect. You in?" The blonde questioned.

"Sure, Lucas you going?" He stared into her eyes and smirked.

"Yeah, i'll take us out there."

"Actually," Maya interrupted, "Josh will be taking me out there. So it will just be you two." The brunette tried to hide the fact she was biting her lip. It had been almost 4 days since he asked her about the 'friends with benefits' situation and she still didn't have an answer. It was a bad idea and she knew that but, one look at him made her forget about all of that. She knew her feelings would worsen if they did this. Maya rambled the rest of the way to school, there was no silence when she was around.

"I have to go turn something in, i'll see y'all later." The green eyed man turned into the classroom to their right and the girls continued their journey to the cafeteria.

"What's going on with you two?"

"Me and Lucas?" The blonde's eyebrow rose. "Nothing is going on. We're friends, and neighbors. He's incredibly misunderstood, but I don't want to ruin his rep." Her bag landed on the table. "Bigger problems, what am I going to wear to a party in a barn?"

"You have some cute dresses and i'll let you borrow a pair of boots. What size do you wear?" Riley didn't think there was anyway possible for her to be able to wear her boots.

"8."

"Perfect, I have abnormally large feet for my height." The girls giggled. "So i'll bring over a pair of boots for the party."

"Party?" Charlie sat beside the brunette. "Could you be talking about my party tonight?"

"I'll leave you two alone." The blue eyed girl sauntered towards the exit.

"Hi Charlie, uh yeah. It should be a lot of fun, or so I heard from Maya." He nodded with a grin.

"Save me a dance?" Her lips seperated when Lucas sat on the other side of her.

"Sure." She whispered, hoping he'd leave.

"Great, i'll see you tonight." Mr. Gardner took him and his blue eyes back to his normal table and her brown eyes moved to Lucas.

"Um, Riley. I've been meaning to talk to you-"

"Luke! What are you doing here?" Zay took Charlie's spot. Oh God, this couldn't be happening.

"I'm talking to Riley, Zay. What are you doing here?" Lucas clenched his jaw, trying to hint to his friend to leave but it didn't work.

"How are you sugar?"

"Um, feelin' a little awkward. What can I do for you?" She questioned.

"The party tonight, save me a dance?" Her shoulders dropped, and her bottom lip seemed to mimick the movement. "I didn't get one at my party. You ran off."

"Uh yeah, sure." Hair was being twirled around her finger.

"Wonderful, wonderful. See ya' pretty lady." Zay stood up and left them alone. Riley dropped her head on the table.

"Do I get a dance?" The brunette lifted her head and glared at Lucas. "That's a yes. So back to what I was saying, have you decided what you wanted to do about the proposition?" Her hands flew in the air, and gravity pulled them back down to her side. The sandy blonde man inched closer to whisper, "I don't know how much longer I can go without kissing you."

"Oh God." She uttered, her body tingled with his whisper. And honestly, she didn't know either.

"LUCAS!" Missy stormed over to the table. "Why are you talking to her?"

"She's my friend. Why are you freaking out?"

"You're my boyfriend, that's why and she insulted me." Riley shot her head up and glared at him.

"We aren't together, you broke up with me. Thank God."

Missy glared and turned towards the girl she called 'Miley'. "This is all your fault."

"You broke up with him, don't blame me for your stupidity. Take that up with your parents." The brown eyed girl snatched her bag and moved out of her chair. Leaving everyone including Lucas stunned, to the point of their jaws dropping.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Well done." Lucas whispered while taking his place behind her in Government. "That was awesome this morning."

"Well she broke up with you, so she is stupid. How many times did she think she could and still get you back? Out of curiosity how many times?" Riley continued to doodle on her spiral.

"Um I remember like 15. Don't hold me to that."

"I'd never." The brunette uttered.

"You know, you say i'm a mystery but so are you. Where does that come from? Any other time you're happy go lucky I skip everywhere Riley."

She scoffed. "I'm from New York."

"Touche." The warning bell rang. "Have you thought about my offer?"

Her neck craned to look into his gorgeous eyes. "I can't do it, i'm not that kind of girl. I'm sorry, I can't seperate emotions from sex. I'm not emotionally mature enough for that yet." She whispered. "Actually being a girl, I probably won't ever be."

"I get it." The green eyed man bit his lip. "I shouldn't have ever asked, it was a stupid idea."

"No idea is stupid. Gallileo was arrested for saying that the earth revolved around the sun and not the other way around." He smiled again, revealing his teeth. "There it is." The brunette turned in her seat to listen to her father when a note fell in her lap.

 _I still want a dance.  
_ You got it.  
 _I really want to kiss you.  
_ Inappropriate Mr. Friar.  
 _Back to friends?  
_ Yeah, the feelings will disappear.  
 _Really?  
_ I actually don't know. Just sounded like the right thing to say.  
 _I don't mean to sound cocky, but I don't think that's how it works._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I'm really surprised these fit." Riley stuck her foot out and grinned. "I love these."

"You can borrow them whenever, i'm one floor below you. Oh by the way, you can crash at my place tonight if you decide to drink. Mom's gone and there's a key in the hall light to the right of the door." Maya mumbled while touching up her hair.

"Yay!" She stood up and threw on Maya's jean jacket. "What do you think? Could I be from the south."

"Take off the jacket, that dress is perfection by itself." The peach dress was simple, and stopped several inches above her knee. "You have spandex underneath right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Charlie plays country. Which means, 2 stepping. And now that Charlie, Zay and Lucas are all prying for a dance, there could be some serious 'competition' going on. Plus, ya' know safety first." She jumped on her feet and threw on her jacket. "Let's go. It's 9:30." The friends ran downstairs and out the door where Josh and Lucas were talking. Which was surprising because Lucas doesn't really talk to people. His green eyes did a double take, and he noticeably gulped.

"Meet you at the party sis." Josh and Maya were already in the car and pulling out of the driveway.

"Ready?"

"Get in the truck." Lucas opened his door and practically lifted her onto the seat.

"What's wrong?" He hurriedly shut the door and kissed her.

"Nothing." His eyes tried to memorize her face. "You look incredible." Lucas was still holding her face and she started to smile. He inched closer to her and started kissing her neck.

"We shouldn't be doing this." The green eyed man lightly laughed and pulled away.

"I'm sorry you just, you can wear the hell out of those boots." Riley's smile was contagious, because they both ended up sitting and smiling at each other. "Alright, let's go."

The drive was silent, until he reached for her hand. The brunette didn't mind, she intertwined their fingers. "You're right, friends with benefits would further my feelings for you."

"So you don't just have sexual feelings?"

"Both." He mumbled. "You make me want to be a better person." Rliey really liked having alone time with him. He was always so honest, and expressed what he was thinking. "You keep me calm without even realizing it. Plus you're sexy as hell." He put the truck into park.

"I'm glad I can help. You ready?" Their fingers slowly, and reluctantly released from each other. Lucas had a strong feeling they'd be dating anyways, despite everything. All the life bullshit. At least he hoped so.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Hey girl, hey where you goin'?  
Come back and sit back down.  
You look to good to be headin' home so early now.  
You say you gotta work tomorrow.  
Got a lot on your mind._

"Want a drink? I'm DD." Lucas questioned.

"Sure, whatever they got is fine." Riley leaned on a wall off to the side, watching Josh and Maya dance together. She hated to admit it but they were pretty cute.

"Look what the cat dragged in." The brunette craned her neck towards Missy.

"Your hair?" 'The Ashley's' snickered behind her. "What can I do for you?"

"Stay the hell away from Lucas." Lucas' ex stood firm and with her hand on her hip. The brunette straightened up and sarcastically laughed.

"Even if I agreed to that, I can't guarantee he'd stay away from me." Lucas waltzed beside her and placed a beer in her hand. "Case and point." Her finger pointed towards him. "I don't even know you and i'm already so over your BS. You can't control everything and everyone." It was incredible how she could spout things off like that but keep a smile on her face, and keep an upbeat tone.

The green eyed man cleared his throat. "Missy your problem is with me not her. Leave her out of this." His ex took a few steps closer.

"So, Riley. Oh i'm sorry it's Miley-"

"Nope that's incorrect." She mumbled while taking a drink.

"Does he still moan when you kiss his freckle right above his hip bone?" Missy questioned.

"I wouldn't know." Riley watched her beam with pride while she gulped her beer. "Yet. I'll be sure to let you know. Come on Lucas." She intertwined her fingers in his and took him to the floor to dance. The brunette had never two stepped before, but he made it easier on her. His hands around her body and his earthy cologne made her forget all about Missy.

"Yet huh?" Lucas stared down at her.

"I said it to get under her skin." She spun around really fast. "Whoa, that was cool."

He lightly laughed. "I want to talk to you about something."

"I already said i'm not that kind of girl." The brunette reiterated while spinning.

"It's something different."

"Oh okay." Lucas spun her around his body and watched her laugh and smile. "This is a lot of fun."

"What if we dated? Would that be so bad?" He questioned. Her brown eyes raised to look at him.

"And just part ways after we graduated?" She loved the idea of being with him, and even though they haven't dated yet, hated the idea of breaking up with him.

"Is that an awful idea?" It could be. It could be incredibly hard. It could also be more than worth it. "I just, I want you Riley. In every way possible for as long as possible. I don't know why I feel that way and quite frankly i'm done questioning it. If you believe in fate, call it that. But, take the night and think on it."

"Wow Lucas, you have a way with words."

Charlie drunkingly walked towards them. "Riley, you ready for that dance you saved me?" She reluctantly shook her head.

"I'll see you later Luke." Their fingertips released from each other and she could see the frustration boiling in his eyes. "Charlie are you drunk?"

"Nah."

"Yes you are." She mumbled.

"Yeah maybe a little. God you're hot, do you know that?" Riley turned her head and grabbed his hand, putting it back where it belongs. "Come on baby."

"I'm not your baby, and you have .5 seconds to get your life together." The brunette whispered in his ear trying not to embarrass him. Charlie leaned back and gave a quick smile. "What?"

"Nothin'." His hands caressed her sides.

"Alright, we're done. Sober up, this isn't who you are." Riley started to move back towards her neighbor who was trying to remain calm when Charlie caught hold of her wrist.

"CHARLIE!" Riley recognized the voice, no matter how angry it was, she turned her head preparing for the worst and heard a thunk. "Next time i'll break every one of your damn fingers."

"GET OUT OF HERE! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY PARTY!" Charlie clutched the bridge of his nose.

"Gladly." His arm wrapped around Riley as he escorted her to the truck. Neither spoke a word till they pulled up to her aparment building. "I'm sorry we had to leave."

"Don't be, I didn't want to stay at his party anyways." The brunette moved to hold his hand. "Thank you for defending me."

"Of course." She caught a glimpse of his green eyes. "Even if you turn down my offer, i'll still protect you. I'll always be there when you need me."

"That's an awful bold statement." She whispered. "Let's go upstairs we have some things to discuss." Riley unbuckled her seatbelt. "Maya's mom is out of town for something, so we can hang out at her place." A few minutes later she was unlocking the door to her best friend's apartment. "Seriously that key burnt the eff out of my finger."

"It was right beside a lightbulb, for lord only knows how long." He shut the door and locked it.

"Come have a seat." He sat down beside her on the leather couch and smiled. They hadn't hung out in a private place like this before. Hell he didn't even have her number, they talked out on the fire escape. "So, your proposition. Do you realize how hard it'll be if we last till graduation?"

"I don't, because I haven't felt this way before."

She sniffled. "Okay let's play a game. It isn't going to be fun so don't get too excited." The jade eyed man chuckled. "Close your eyes."

"Okay."

"Now, imagine we're at the airport and i'm flying to Los Angeles. This is the last time you'll see me for at least your entire enlistment of 3 to 5 years. The last time you'll touch me, the last time you'll be able to kiss me. We'll still talk but eventually even that fades over time."

"I lose." Lucas opened his eyes and glanced at her. "It's going to suck. Literally, even now I feel empty? Is that the right word? I feel empty just thinking about saying goodbye. But, and this is coming from someone who knows nothing about emotions, I think it could be so worth it."

Her hand found his and like magnets they connected. "I think you're right."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	5. Chapter 5-Reunion

**Chapter 5**

 **7 years later.**

Lucas sat on the couch, eating his salmon and eggs for breakfast and watching the news. No matter how depressing it can be, it was important to be caught up on current events.

 _In celebrity news, there have been rumors going around that country sensation Riley Matthews has been receiving threatening letters and tweets. The social media posts have since been taken down and her publicist Maya Hart, has yet to make a comment. More to come after this break._

His green eyes glanced at the broken plate on the floor. His eyes moved from left to right, hoping that he could find what he was looking for, but unless she was in the shattered glass and salmon he was out of luck. He'd try to call Riley several times after he got out of the Marines, but she had obviously changed her number since she became famous. Along with Maya's, Farkle's and Josh's. His eyes moved towards their prom picture on the end table.

"Topanga? Cory? I doubt they'd have the same numbers. Cory was always set in his ways though."

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his name in his contacts.

"Please let this be him. Please pick up."

 _Hello?  
_ Is this Mr. Matthews?  
 _Yes, who is this?  
_ This is Lucas. Lucas Friar.  
 _Mr. Friar, long time. How are you?  
_ Not so good. I was wondering if you could give me Maya's number.  
 _Why?  
_ Because this way would be so much faster than having to contact some friends.  
 _You got a pen?_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up and stared at one of the two pictures on her nightstand. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Maya sauntered into her bedroom and saw her gazing at that photo. "Hey Riles."

"Hi peaches." She exhaled heavily and pulled her focus to her best friend.

"You okay?" The blonde sat at her bedside and stroked her hair. "Bad dream?"

"Always." The singer sat up and took a spoonfull of honey that was waiting on her.

"Myself and Farkle are meeting with some personal body guards today." The brunette shook her head no. "Yes and you will be sweet. You always are but we don't need the word of 'you're a diva' getting out onto the streets. It's just precautionary, especially since you haven't had one in a year. Negligence on my part." There was a knock on her door.

"Ladies."

"Farkle." They said in unison as he sat down beside Maya.

"Alright manager, what's on my schedule for today?"

Farkle sighed and scrolled through his phone. "Choreography with BT till 2, and then recording in the studio until 6. Dinner with your new body guard at 7 so you two can become aquainted. Not to busy."

"Easy for you to say." The singer rolled out of bed and shut the bathroom door.

"Does she know?" The blue eyed girl shook her head.

"Should we tell her?" The blonde questioned.

"Not yet, he may not be the best match."

Maya rolled her eyes and scoffed. "They were the perfect match." She uttered.

"My point, it could be too much of a distraction for him."

"We will talk about this later. Let Riles and I have our alone time like every morning, catch me on the walkie when our first interview is here." The blonde stood up and entered the bathroom.

"I'm almost ready." Riley yawned and continued to dab her face dry.

"You seem tired honey."

"I'm just not sleeping. I have 3 sets of bad dreams, and I can't seem to shake them. So i'm not ever hitting what's that stage? REM cycle or something?" The brunette opened the bathroom door and walked into her huge closet to change. "I don't know maybe I do need a break."

"BT wants you to wear heels."

"Of course he does." She pulled a pair off the shelf. "I'm not putting them on till I get there though, that's my stand i'm taking."

 _MAYA OUR FIRST INTERVIEW IS HERE._

"I have to go. Breakfast is downstairs waiting on you."

"Mm, egg whites and steak." The singer joked.

"High protein, low carb diet. You wanted to tone up. Have fun honey." The blonde sauntered downstairs, regretting lying to her best friend but knowing it was for her own good.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas had driven through the night to get to Los Angeles, to get to her. He was on the way to his interview and found himself to be very nervous, he didn't know if she'd be there. If she'd be interviewing with him, for all he knew everyone hated him. No, they didn't. Or they wouldn't have given him the interview. Everything he'd need was in the back of his truck and the marine decided he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Lucas Friar, interview with-"

"Go on in." He furrowed his brows and drove inside the gated home.

"30 minutes early." There was a man storming off, clearly livid about Lord only knows what.

"Thank you, don't come back!" The familiar voice of Maya rang inside his ear. The door was about to close when her blue eyes caught sight of him. "Lucas? Is that you?" The blonde ran down the steps and hugged him, barely able to wrap her arms around his waist since he had bulked up so much. "Oh my gosh! It's so great to see you."

"Hey Maya."

"Come on inside." His green eyes peruzzed her home, it was force of habit to check the room now. He couldn't admit to himself that he was looking for her. "Right in here."

"Is that Farkle?" He hadn't changed at all, apparently still protective over his girls.

"Lucas!" Farkle jumped out of the chair and shook his hand. "Have a seat." Lucas sat down in the black fabric chair. "I'm going to get right to it."

"Perfect."

"The rumors are true. She's been receiving letters and usually it's no big deal. Every celebrity has fans, psycho fans. But, soon these letters turned from a 'i'm in love with you' to 'i'm going to hurt you'. Starting 2 weeks ago, they turned into 'i'm going to get you'. A few days later it said 'you're mine' along with some other sexual remarks that I will let you read for yourself. We assume from the same person who could possibly be disgruntled about her not replying. Then the tweets, that's something that can't be as easily hid. We have the original tweets taken down but by the time we get to it, it's been retweeted so many times-"

"Once something is on the internet, it's on it forever."

"Correct. Lucas, you called us. You wanted this interview, you tell me why you think you can protect her." Farkle set down his pen and clutched Maya's hand.

"Well, i've spent the past 7 years in the Marines. I was a sniper for many years till I was promoted and I am lethal in hand to hand combat. Since I was promoted to First Sergeant, I am a strong leader and don't crack under pressure." His old friends continued to look at him, shocked at all of his accomplishments. "Most importantly, I know Riley. She could possibly hate me, I don't know but I made a promise a long time ago that whenever she'd need me i'd be there. She needs me."

"Will your past romantic relationship affect your ability to protect her?"

"When it's time to work, it's time to work." The marine stated.

"Do you have a team? To help beef up security?" Farkle questioned.

"I wouldn't call it a team. I have 2 people that can be out here tomorrow, after that I have various connections throughout the US, friends that i've made while I served. My 2 friends are Isadora Smackle and Isaiah Babineaux."

"Zay?"

"Yeah, he went into the Marine's with me. Smackle, she is a tech genius. She can set up cameras and get this place acting like a high profile celebrity lives here." Farkle and Maya glanced at each other. "I'll step outside and let you two talk. I understand it's a big and tough decision."

Maya exhaled and glanced at Farkle waiting for him to speak. "What do you think Maya?"

"I think I want Riley safe. In the end these threats could be nothing, but with his training and skill he'd be perfect. All the other ones were perverted."

"But, what about his obvious romantic feelings for her." Farkle questioned.

"I mean, in the end you work a little harder for someone you care about."

"She'll need to hide that picture if she wants it to remain a secret." He responded.

"I'll take care of it." They both nodded to each other. "It's agreed, he moves in here. We'll fly his team out, he has full control."

"LUCAS!" The door flung open and he stood with his arms behind his back. "You're hired. The rooms are already set up. Get your stuff, call your friends and above all keep her safe. Maya will lead you to your room." Farkle's tone was serious, which was weird for Lucas to hear. He turned on his heels to go get his bags from the car.

"Lucas," Maya's voice stopped him, "You're having dinner with her tonight at 7. Do you think we should tell her?"

"As her body guard yes, as her ex boyfriend, no."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _It didn't take long for me to see  
That you and me.  
Yeah we were meant to be.  
I'd hoped, cried, prayed, conveyed.  
That you would come back to me everyday._

Maya stepped into the studio and told them to cut the music. "Hey honey." Riley waved while taking a drink.

"Hey peaches. Am I done?"

"Yeah, it's time for you to get ready for dinner." The brunette took off the headphones and stepped out of the sound booth.

"I take it you found a bodyguard?"

"Yes, and not an ass like the last one." The blone affirmed. "At least, he doesn't seem like an ass." She was hoping that Riley wouldn't ask his name.

"Do I have time for a shower?"

"You have an hour it's up to you." The blue eyed girl jumped on the bed and grinned. "I'd recommend it you smell some sort of awful."

"Remind me why I brought you to LA again?" The singer giggled.

"Same reason we became friends. I forced you." The shower turned on and the brunette stepped in quickly. "I'm going to go talk to our new friend. See you downstairs for dinner." Riley stood under the rain shower, hoping she could just fall asleep. Maya took the cherry wood frame off her bedside table and tucked it into the drawer.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So, i'm going to need a list of her exes and anyone she's had bad blood with. Same for both you and Maya. I'm aware that the letters are turned over to the police, I need the name and number of the detective who has those so I can get copies. Also, I need a list of staff members with pictures. That includes gardners, cooks, I don't know who all is here. But name, picture and date of birth on everyone so I can learn and do some background checks." Farkle continued to write everything down, nodding as he did so.

"How can you run background checks?"

"Friend of mine." He whispered.

"Lucas," The green eyed man turned on his heels to see Maya, "how are you going to catch this guy?"

"Well, the window is pretty large right now. You just have to be patient and trust that I won't let anything happen to her." His old friends nodded their heads, still looking skeptical. "I'm gonna figure this out, starting 8 a.m. tomorrow, this place goes on full lock down. She doesn't walk outside in her yard without Zay or myself, she doesn't leave this house without me."

"No Zay?" Farkle questioned.

"Outside of this house, her safety is more at risk. So no, no Zay. Me. Most importantly we have to be completely honest with eachother. If that's a problem, just know I can't protect her the way she needs to be." The green eyed man glanced at his watch. "10 minutes. Does she know yet?'

"No, not yet."

He bit his lip while nodding his head, "Does she hate me?"

"Do you hate her?" The blonde asked.

"No of course not."

"There's your answer. Y'all decided this together, to date a few months and then end it. She realizes that, now let's go."

The 3 old friends sat down at the dining room table and for the first time since he'd gotten here, Lucas was nervous. Farkle cleared his throat, "she usually runs a few minutes late."

"Which by the way Farkle, I pushed BT back and cut her studio time down tomorrow. She hasn't been sleeping well and I thought it'd be a nice surprise to sleep in. Or relax in bed." Maya turned to the marine, "We don't have professional chefs every night, just on days like these where we were all too busy."

He nodded. "You'll need to pick one specific company so I can do a check on them please." The dining room door swung open and Lucas stood up with his hands behind his back. Inhaling deeply to ease the butterflies.

"Alrighty, i'm so sorry i'm late." Riley cut herself off, and stopped in her tracks. Her volumptious lips seperated slightly, and everyone could see her eyes fill up with tears, "Lucas?"

"Hey beautiful." Her hands entered a praying position in front of her mouth as she squatted to the ground. His green eyes couldn't believe how beautiful she was, he had almost forgotten.

"Lucas?" Her brown eyes moved across his body. It was him, no one else had those eyes, or that smirk. He was scruffy now, a few more tattoos, and somehow even bigger than he was the last time she saw him. His black t-shirt made it very noticeable.

"Riles, you okay?" Maya asked. The green eyed man side stepped away from the table. "We have a beer for you. If you need it." The singer still had not taken her eyes off of him.

"Oh my God." She quickly stood up and ran towards him, jumping into his arms. "Oh my God, you're real!" She cupped his face, "this isn't a dream." He held her easily, her arms wrapped around his neck, she didn't want to let go. This wasn't the reaction anyone was expecting from her, especially not Lucas. The last time he saw her, he was forcing her onto a plane, while they both cried. The marine hadn't been this happy since the night before he dropped her off. He knew he missed her, but he had no fathomable idea how much, until now.

Her feet slowly touched the hardwood. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi." The singer let a few happy tears slip before sauntering to her seat. "Excuse me." She chugged a beer and slammed it on the table. "You're my new bodyguard?"

"If that's okay."

"You aren't too cool for that?" The green eyed man laughed.

"Pretty sure you're cooler than i'll ever be." Now that she sat down, he took his place at the table.

The dinner went by too fast. At least for Lucas and Riley, they didn't even notice Farkle and Maya had left. "Wow, it is midnight." She pointed out.

"Yeah, we should probably get to bed. I do want to tell you i'm in the room across the hall, and we'll go over all the particulars tomorrow." The singer nodded and they slowly sauntered up the stairs to their rooms.

"I'm not even tired." Riley divulged. "You're so different now. Tattoos, and the scrufffy, you're huge." She cleared her throat. "I just can't believe you're here. And I found out like 5 or 6 hours ago."

"Yeah I can't believe it either." The marine instinctually grabbed her hands. The brunette felt a surge of electricity pulse through her body, just like old times. He knew if he kissed her cheek she'd blush, and if he kissed her nose she'd giggle, he also knew he shouldn't do that. "Good night beautiful girl." His lips ended up touching her fingertips.

"Good night Lucas."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **7 years earlier.**

Riley woke up in Lucas' arms at Maya's place, and she immediately smiled. "You're an early riser." He mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Good morning." Her hands pushed off his chest so she could sit up. "You aren't going to get in trouble for not being at home are you?"

"I'm 18 beautiful." The brunette was immediately pushed back down on him.

"Sorry I forget that we're old now." They both chuckled lightly, and she manuevered to lay in his lap. "Okay so we're doing this? No matter how difficult it may be when the time comes." She could see his eyelids flutter, and felt his body trimmer while he yawned.

"I told you, I want as much of you as I can. For as long as I can." Riley leaned upwards and touched his lips.

"So then we should set up 2 very important rules." The brown eyed girl played with her hair.

"Alright, let's hear 'em."

"First, no matter how hard it's going to be we have to follow our dreams. So if i'm at the airport changing my mind-"

"I force you to get on. Because I want that for you, I want you to become a famous singer, songwriter." Her lips curved upwards with his words.

"Same with me, if you try to back out of the recruiting office, I force you inside." Lucas' fingers intertwined with hers. "Last rule, we can't fall in love with one another. This is a 5 to 6 month thing tops and we can't let ourselves do that. It only makes it worse." The new couple gazed into eachother's eyes.

"This is probably the stupidest thing either one of us has ever done." His fingers continually stroked her hair, which she seemed to be enjoying since her eyelids were slowly closing.

"I'm thinking so." She whispered. "But like you said, it could be worth it. Really, really worth it."

"I need to take you out on a proper date though. Really dive into the world that is Riley Matthews."

The brunette giggled. "AKA Rileytown, and i'd recommend treading water, not diving in. It'll be hard to get out."

"I like a challenge." The green eyed man admitted, "besides the 'I want as much of you as I can' statement wasn't for my health. I want to know everything about you." Her eyes were startled open when his free hand hit his leg. "That's it, i'm taking you on a date tonight." Lucas lifted her off of his lap and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Ask your father's permission." Riley's eyes widened.

"That may not be a good idea."

His eyes brightened, "maybe not, but i'm not going to take you out on a date without it." The front door slammed shut and she melted into the couch. Since they got to Maya's place last night, he had been an almost completely different person. The same person from the park, the person that she really started to like. Then it dawned on her, she wanted to see her father's reaction. The brunette burst into Maya's room and climbed up one flight of stairs to her bedroom.

Riley tiptoed around the corner and listened. "Lucas was it?" Topanga questioned.

"Yeah, is he going to be okay?"

Mrs. Matthews used her foot to push her husband across the hardwood floor out of the way of the door. "He's fine, sometimes he fakes heart attacks to get out of things. So, you were wanting to take Riley on a date?"

"Yes m'am. I've never really done this sort of thing before, and i'm hoping you'll take it easy on me." They both smiled, when Cory finally stood up. "Oh honey, you recovered! Good for you. Let me catch you up on what happened while you were having your heart attack. He asked our permission to take Riley out on her first real date."

"AHH!" Mr. Matthews placed his hand over his heart.

"Honey, you can't fake another heart attack. You just can't." Topanga glanced at the teenager in her doorway. "I think that since you have so kindly come to ask our permission to take our daughter out, even though you two are both 18, that it reflects very well on you. I think that'd be great."

"Wonderful, i'll pick her up tonight." Cory fell on the floor again. "Um, 7 o'clock. Thank you so much." He turned to walk down the hallway. "Do you want some help picking him up?"

"No. I just leave him. It's easier that way, bye Lucas. It was very nice to meet you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	6. Chapter 6-Picture

**Chapter 6**

Lucas woke up the next morning and almost couldn't remember where he was, he also hadn't slept that good in years. "6:30." He rubbed his eyes before crawling out of bed, hastily putting on a black t-shirt and jeans. It was going to be a busy day and normally, this would be the time he'd work out, but his makeshift team would be here in a little over an hour. The marine sauntered downstairs and moved to find the kitchen. It wasn't until he heard singing that he was able to find it.

 _I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress.  
It's a love story baby just say, yes.  
Oh, oh, oh oh._

"Still obsessed with Taylor Swift I see." The green eyed man sat on the barstool while she tried to hide the fact she was really happy to see him.

"Um, yeah. Especially her old stuff. I love her new stuff like Bad Blood but, this reminds me of my youth." He nodded.

"What are you doing up so early?" Her hair was in a messy bun, like it normally was when she put it up at night. Some things never change.

"I told you I couldn't sleep."

"You stayed up all night?" The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah."

"It's probably not my place to say this, but you gotta get some sleep or your body will shut down. I went 3 days without sleep before and I almost didn't have my voice. Which is a key ingredient for someone like you."

Riley took a sip of her milk. "Yeah, that's why i'm not supposed to drink milk. Don't tell. I counter with a spoonfull of honey everyday."

"I'd never tell. You hungry?" She watched him move towards the fridge, he wasn't baby faced anymore. He didn't have his innocence anymore, his eyes, body, hands all told a story that he'd been through a lot. She climbed onto the countertop.

"Not really."

"That's too bad, I was going to make my breakfast taquitos." Her eyes widened and she started to smile.

"I haven't had one in-"

Riley was interrupted, "7 years 3 months and 5 days." He cracked an egg inside of the pan. "But who's counting." He couldn't ever forget that day, the date was burned into his mind.

"You apparently, but to answer your previous question. I just got hungry all of a sudden. Steak and egg whites for breakfast get a little old when you have it every morning, going on 5 weeks. High protein low carb diets suck." He glanced at her body.

"Why are you on a high protein diet?"

"My trainer says it'll help me tone." His green eyes rolled, "what? Does it not?" Lucas didn't say anything, "alright well let me tell you my plan. I have to have 105 grams of protein a day no matter what, I can have 70 healthy carbs and 30 grams of healthy fats. Anything green is free though."

The spatula dropped inside the skillet. "If it's working for you great, but you have an extremely rigorous schedule. I'm all for protein, I eat salmon for breakfast most mornings but you need a few more carbs and healthy fats. Personally, I don't think you need to do any of that, you're gorgeous."

Riley finally was able to breath now that he was done talking. Obviously he knew what he was talking about, "maybe after this whole creepy guy is done you can just be my personal trainer." Subconsicously she was looking for a way for him to stick around. Or maybe not so, subconsciously. He still had the same affect on her that he did all those years ago, which is crazy because they hadn't talked to each other in so long.

"How've you been Riley?"

"Busy, tired and-" Riley huffed, "for the first time in my career overwhelmed. I haven't had an off day it seems since I moved out here. I'm so grateful for everything that i've been blessed with but sometimes I just want a break."

"Everyone does. I can see in your eyes that you feel bad for wanting one, but you shouldn't."

"I'm just complaining about this life that i've always wanted, that people would kill for." The singer mumbled. "Makes me sound bratty."

"Nah, people see success like an iceberg. They only see the part that's floating on top, success. Everything else, the hardwork, sweat, late nights, discipline that part of the iceberg is under water and no one wants to look deep enough to see it." His green eyes moved towards hers. "Your 2 best friends in the entire world run your schedule, i'm sure you can wiggle in an off day." Riley felt like she could kiss him, everything in her body was wanting her to inch forward, and she unknowingly was.

"Knock knock." Farkle stood at the entryway. "It's 7 o'clock."

"Perfect, y'all have a seat." The singer felt a little disappointed but he was here to protect her, he wasn't her personal sex slave. Unfortunately."Taquito?"

"Please, yummy. I don't know what you do to them but they are so good." Maya mumbled sleepily.

"Alright y'all here's the deal. In 1 hour my buddies will be here and we are going full lockdown. No one gets in or off of this property without me knowing about it, I will see to that." He was so sexy when he took charge, "Riley, from now on whenever we're out in public i'm with you. That's not really up for discussion, you cannot leave this house without me."

"Okay." She mumbled.

"Farkle, Maya. You can't leave this house without Zay, the whole idea behind this is to see how people react around y'all. We will study them, and start weeding out the harmless ones from the people who legitimately are looking to hurt you. Like I told you two last night, you have to be patient with me and this only works if you trust that I will keep her safe and are honest." Lucas stared at her and she light heartedly smiled. "Because I will, I will keep you safe."

"I have the detective's number." Farkle interrupted, "And today Maya's going to go around and get everyone's picture that works here."

"Good. I'm going to assume there were no prints on the letters?" Maya shook her head.

"Riles, why don't you head upstairs and get some sleep. I know you were down here most of the night." The blonde mumbled.

"How?" Everyone moved their head from left to right and saw stuff strung out everywhere. "That could've been Lucas." The marine chuckled and disagreed.

"Yeah, a marine left a mess. Get upstairs please, I pushed everything back till noon so you'll have some time to sleep." Her publicist demanded. The green eyed man instinctually lifted her off the counter and down onto the ground. Riley took note of how familiar his hands were around her, they were rougher than they once were but still held her gently.

No one spoke a word till she was no longer seen on the staircase. Lucas was making plates for everyone when he started talking, "Does she know everything?"

"To an extent, we try to shield her from most of it. She's not as strong as she once was." Farkle bit his cheek hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Years in this business, constantly being criticized and told you aren't good enough can break you down really fast." He admitted while setting plates in front of his friends. "Guns. I have 3 guns in my gunsafe upstairs, with enough ammo to last us from here to Christmas. No one can get in there unless they know the pin and have my exact fingerprint, i'll bring one out when we leave the property and when someone I don't know comes inside. Which brings me to my next request, I need a weekly schedule."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley sat on her balcony after a long day of rehearsal, her hair was still wet from the shower and the coffee in her hand was not helping, at all. Her eyes followed Lucas across the grass as they set up a triggering system around her yard. There were small cameras hidden everywhere now, and she felt like she had even less privacy than before. But there was no talking to him, right now he had 'safety' on his mind, and the singer knew there was no use in trying to talk him out of it.

The marine turned around and looked up towards her room, not expecting to see her gazing upon him. After a quick smirk she sauntered back inside and pulled her journal off the bookcase. Her fingertips barely opened it when there was a knock. "Hey, can I come in?" Lucas was at the entrance, peeking his head through.

"Seems like you already are. Come on." The palm of her hand tapped her beige comforter.

"I know this can be overwhelming, it's invasive and annoying but it's a necessary evil right now." Her head found its comfortable position on his shoulder. "I've missed that."

"Really?"

"Everyday." He uttered, knowing that he shouldn't but just like in high school his emotions were poured out in front of her. She saw everything she wanted, like an open book. "Um, I do need to ask you some questions though. Now that you've eaten and my team and I are calling it a night."

"It's so weird to see Zay again." Her arm looped through his. "This whole thing is so surreal."

Lucas' lips found her head. "How about I get you a beer and you stop drinking the crap that keeps you up? Then when I get back i'll ask you a few questions." The brunette nodded and sat at her vanity once he left, the same one she'd had since middle school. It helped remind her of humble beginnings. It still had pictures from high school on it, and some stuff she drew when she was in middle school, because she thought it would be cool. "Alright, one Bud Light. I doubt your trainer would want you drinking this."

Riley finished putting her hair in a messy bun and snickered, "yeah, no. He cleaned out my fridge several times but when he found out I had a mini fridge hidden he gave up." He twisted the top off and grinned.

"Still a sneaky little thing."

"So, is this the Q & A portion of the evening?"

Lucas took a swig and nodded. Pulling out a small pad from his back pocket he cleared his throat, "first question I need information on your exes. Anyone you even went on one date with."

"Um, I dated my old manager for a few months." Lucas didn't realize how heavy it would hit him. "Billy Rice."

"Okay. There's no one else?" The green eyed man questioned.

"I went to a Marine Ball with a man named Tommy Higgins 2 years ago right after I broke up with Billy." He clenched his jaw at the sound of her words. "He sent a letter and Billy thought it'd be a good idea."

"You went to a Marine Ball?" Riley licked her lips and moved her gaze towards the ground. "Where?"

"Texas." The singer felt like she was making it completely obvious. She was hoping to see him, longing to even get a glimpse of his face.

"Knock Knock! Hey y'all Farkle and I are calling it a night." Maya uttered.

"Night peaches." Her door shut and they were left alone again.

The green eyed man cleared his throat. "Okay, so no one else." Her head moved from left to right. "Any bad blood with anyone?"

"I mean Billy was pretty pissed when I fired him. He just wasn't working out, he quit doing his job. He became my producer, which was weird since he vowed to take me down. Maybe he forgot he said it." Lucas scribbled a few more words on his pad.

"Alright, I think that's all I need for now." He rose from the bed and sauntered towards the door.

"No sir, sit your ass back down. You asked me two questions, it's my turn." His green eyes caught hers as she climbed onto the bed in an oversized t-shirt. "Come on, I don't bite."

"Fine, but go easy on me." The marine fell back onto her bed and took a swig of beer.

"First question, who have you dated in the past 7 years?" Riley braced herself for the worst, he was perfect in every way, surely she wasn't the only one to see it.

"No one. I buried myself in my work." Riley twirled her hair around her finger and tried to hide the fact she was pretty ecstatic to hear he hadn't seen anyone. "You happy about that?"

A wide grin spread across her face, "i'm the one asking the questions here mister Marine man."

"Alright," the green eyed man put his hands up in surrender, "one question use it wisely."

"Why'd you come back? I mean, Maya told me you called her." The brunette's hands fell into her lap and his fingertips found hers. She felt like a little school girl all over again, afraid to look at him. Afraid to even breathe for fear of making noise, so she held her breathe.

"I made a promise that whenever you'd need me i'd be there." The singer intertwined their fingers and she pulled herself closer towards him. "I tried for a really long time to fall out of love with you." His lips were aching for her.

"I told you not to fall in love with me." The brunette grinned.

"That was one promise I made that I didn't know I couldn't keep."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **7 years earlier.**

"You look beautiful." Lucas held her hand while he sat across from her at the table.

"Thank you." Riley smiled and took a sip of her water. "So Lucas, the only thing I really know about you is that you have feelings for me. You play baseball, football and basketball, not to mention how good looking you are. What else should I know?"

"Hmm." His eyes moved up and to the left, searching his mind, "I make a mean breakfast taquito." The brunette giggled, he was so adorable. "I'm actually a pretty romantic guy."

"Oh really?" He agreed. "Do tell."

"Not much to tell, you'll see over time. You know, even though this is a really, really stupid move, i'm really happy we're doing this. I'm happy that even for a few months we can be together." The brown eyed girl pouted her lip and leaned across the table to kiss him.

"Me too. Even if we tried to stay together after high school, we'd both be so busy." Riley was trying to convince herself of that. Subconsciously, she knew she'd wait for him. "Just remember mister romantic, no falling in love."

"You've said that to me 3 times and we've only been dating for," Lucas glanced at his phone, "like 20 hours, give or take." Her dainty hands covered her eyes. "I get it you don't want to make this harder than it's going to be."

"You promise you won't fall in love with me?"

"Sure. Like I said, I don't fall in love." He stated.

"Like _I_ said, you've never had feelings like this before."

She was right, and he knew it. He'd never jumped into something like this without thinking it through and it making sense. Everything made sense with her, even being together for a few months and breaking up once school was out. "Tell me something about you."

"Um, chocolate shakes are my favorite."

"Favorite what?" The green eyed man interrupted.

"Everything. Meal, snack, drink, dessert it's the perfect everything." He laughed, she loved it when he didn't have to worry about being the closed off man he wanted everyone else to see. "I love it when you smile and laugh. Completely different man than the one I originally met."

"Completely different man than anyone has met." Lucas sipped on his sweet tea.

"What about your parents? Do they see this side of you?"

"They're at the ranch, I basically live by myself. The ranch is in the middle of nowhere so for me to go to school here they had to maintain a permanent residence nearby." Riley nodded at his statement hoping he'd continue.

"So you have a ranch?" Riley's hands laid in her lap. "Like with the horses, and the cows and the cowboy hats?"

"Alright make fun of me. I'll take you out there one day."

"Now that I think about it Cowboy Lucas, that's pretty cute has a certain ring to it."

Lucas snickered, "Come sit over here, by me. You're too far away."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up the next morning and as usual she rolled over to look at the picture, since she didn't sleep the night before the singer just now realized it was missing. "MAYA! MAYA!" The brunette threw the comforter off and frantically looked for her picture, under the bed, behind the table. Lucas already had the door open and his gun pointed, searching the room.

"Honey what's wrong?" Maya ran over to her best friend and held her head. The green eyed man lowered the gun and holstered it. He watched her begin to hyperventilate and took a few steps towards her. "Riles, talk to me." It dawned on the blue eyed girl what was going on. "Lucas, give us a minute."

"As you wish." The bedroom door closed and the singer started fumbling her words.

"Pi-pic-picture. Where is it? Do you know?" The blonde pulled open her drawer and pulled it out. "Oh my God." The frame fell onto her chest. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because he doesn't know." Riley gulped. "I'm sorry I should've told you that I moved it."

"It's okay." Her fingers took the back off the frame and flipped through the pictures she hid behind it. "I need to make copies of these and put them somewhere else. Just in case something ever happened to these."

"I can take care of that." Maya sat down beside her. "Do you plan on telling him?"

"Why do I need to?" The brunette wiped her eyes dry.

"Because he's going to ask why you started having a panic attack out of nowhere. He knows when you're lying." She shook her head from left to right.

"It's been 7 years, he probably forgot."

The blue eyed girl nodded sarcastically, "oh yeah, all that marine training isn't going to make it easier for him to tell if you're lying. You're right, my bad." The singer fell onto her shoulder. "I'll handle it, you had a bad dream about losing me. Deal?"

"Deal. You're the best publicist."

The blonde kissed her head. "I know, i'll handle it. Get ready, BT will be here in 30 minutes." Maya walked outside the room and of course he was waiting.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, vivid nightmare about me. She's alright though." Lucas' shoulders visibly relaxed. "You really still love her don't you?" His mouth opened, but couldn't force any words out. "Yeah, that's what I thought." The blonde walked back towards her office.

"Um, can I get that schedule please?" She pulled up a folded piece of paper from her back pocket. "Who's BT?"

"He's her choreographer, one of the best." She mumbled.

"I'll be in my room slash office for awhile, looking up a few names. Zay will sit in there with her."

"Alright well, I need to go into town later. Can you be done by 3, so I can steal Zay and go?" Lucas nodded when her bedroom door opened, he turned on his heels and smiled at the beautiful brunette. Riley waltzed towards her friends and unknowingly put her arm around Lucas' waist, and her head on his chest. The green eyed man grinned, his heart jumped. "Feelin' better?"

"Yeah. Sorry to scare everyone."

The blonde smiled, "BT's waiting love bug. Go on." The singer's brown eyes looked upward towards her ex.

"I'll be there soon, i've got some work to do." The green eyed man wanted nothing more than to go with her, just to make her feel more secure. Or maybe make himself feel more secure. "Zay!" The familiar face from high school popped up out of nowhere. "Please hang out with Riley in the studio. I'll be there soon and you can go with Maya to town." She smiled and felt her fingertips leave his.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Hey Alex, how are you?  
 _What's up Friar? What can I do for you?  
_ I need you to use your skills and run a few names for me. Find out what they've been doing, who they've been talking with. Any and all information will be helpful.  
 _Alright, what you got?  
_ Billy Rice, and Tommy Higgins. Billy works in the music industry. Tommy was a marine two years ago, stationed in Texas, let me know what you find. As soon as possible.  
 _You got it searg._ Lucas laughed, one thing about being a Marine you meet people who work in all different lines of work.  
Thanks man.

Lucas hung up then dialed again.

 _Detective Herd.  
_ Detective Herd, i'm sure you're a busy man. So i'm going to get right to the point.  
 _Please. I'm assuming you're the man Riley Matthews' manager called about.  
_ You assumed correct, Friar is my name. I need to get copies of those letters.  
 _I can send someone to drop them off.  
_ Actually, my partner is going into town later. He can swing by and pick them up. The less the people know about this, the better.  
 _No problem. I'll have them ready.  
_ The man picking them up is Isaiah Babineaux. He'll be equipped with 2 forms of identification, please make sure the man picking them up has both ID's and uses the code word, 'Jack Reacher'.  
 _Um, okay.  
_ Thank you sir. He'll be there within 2 hours.

"Come in!" His door opened, but the marine didn't move, still having his back to the door. "What can I do for you Farkle?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

Lucas chuckled and turned around, "i'd like to tell you it's super cool Marine training, but Maya and Riley wouldn't have knocked. What's up?"

"I want to make sure you got all the information that you needed."

"Yep, I wanted to ask you. Billy Rice, I have someone looking into him but, what's your take?" The green eyed man placed his hands in front of him.

"I took his job, he was never nice to me. He works with the record label Riley signed a contract with, and if you ask me she dated him for comfort purposes." The marine furrowed his brows.

"That doesn't sound like her."

Farkle's eyes moved towards the ground. "A lot has changed." The green eyed man was still confused, but he left before Lucas had a chance to ask.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Luckily you're a country singer so you won't be doing a whole lot of dancing."

Riley shrugged her shoulders, "they want me to be more poppy. I think the labels exact wording was 'the new Taylor Swift', and I think they're insane. There is no 'new Taylor Swift', there's one. Luckily it's just this one song." The studio door opened and she saw his green eyes. He leaned over to Zay and they switched places.

"It's _one song_ we've been working on for a _week_." BT stated. "Let's not let down Taylor Swift."

"I still can't believe we'll be doing this song together at the kickoff concert. She's the reason I started this whole adventure in the first place."

The choreographer clapped, "Let's run it one more time and call it a day so you can go to your other studio." He pressed play, and Lucas tried to hide his smile. Poor thing could never dance hip hop, she could two step, but he took pride in the fact she only could with him.

 _Cause baby now we got bad blood._

"BODY ROLL!"

 _You know it used to be mad love.  
So take a look what you've done, cause baby now we got bad blood._

"HIT HIT HIT! LISTEN TO THE BEAT!"

The marine was impressed, she'd gotten a lot better. Her face said otherwise but she looked hot.

 _Now we got problems.  
I don't think we can solve 'em.  
You made a really deep cut._

He stared at her, living her dream that for whatever reason he felt like she wanted to escape. Riley held a smile, but her eyes were screaming for a break. It could just be the stress of this stalker business. "GOOD!" The radio flipped off and the marine was drawn out of his thoughts. The brunette kept glancing at his eyes in the mirror. "Alright Riley, get out of here."

"Thanks BT." Riley kicked off her heels and gave him a hug. "Alright Friar, i'm headed to the recording studio after I eat something. Where's Maya?"

"She's gone into town with Zay."

"Oh good. So I don't have to hurry." Lucas laughed.

"Farkle's here though."

The singer shrugged her shoulders, "so? Farkle wouldn't force me to do anything that's why he's my manager and Maya is my publicist." She pulled out a premade meal from the fridge and popped it into the microwave.

"So, I have a few more questions to ask you." He mumbled, knowing he shouldn't do this. The microwave went off and she ushered for him to continue while checking the chicken. "Actually, I forgot I got that information from Farkle." Lucas chickened out, how hard was it to say, 'can we hang out again tonight?' Apparently harder than it sounds, nothing happened last night. He kissed her hands and left almost immediately after saying he broke his promise to not fall for her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	7. Chapter 7-Tattoos

**Hi everyone, I got a few messages and review regarding the similarity to my story and to katdvs' I wish I was half a good as writer as her. She's amazing, but I did message her before hand and talked to her about it. I started writing this before I read her story, I just wanted to clear that up and hope everyone continues to read. Thanks for all the support! :)**

 **Chapter 7**

"Lucas?" Riley peered in through his cracked door. "Are you awake?" She whispered.

"Come on in beautiful." Lucas sat up and showed off his incredibly chiseled body. She remembered the first time she saw him shirtless. It was amazing, now it was even more breathtaking. His arms had doubled in size, his chest looked like pillows and his back was wide. "You okay?"

"Bad dream." The marine inched towards the other side of the bed and threw his comforter up, inviting her in. Her oversized t-shirt draped off her right shoulder as she tip toed into the bed. She was so hot.

"You seem to get those a lot." The singer bit her cheek remembering the lie from this morning. "Tell me about it." They laid on their sides facing one another, using their arms as pillows. His free hand started stroking her hair, knowing that would soon put her to sleep.

"Um, I guess it's because your back but it's pretty much the morning I left." Her breath was shaky as she inhaled, clearly still bothered by the whole situation. "We shouldn't have done that, should we of?"

"I wouldn't trade it for the world." Her eyelids started to close, "you were and are everything I have ever wanted." She lightly laughed. "Would you do it differently?"

"No." The singer whispered, her eyes opened and started playing with the tattoo on his chest. "What's this one?"

"Marine emblem." She nodded already knowing that but was just looking for a reason to touch him. She slid her hand across his body towards his arm.

"And that one?" Lucas exhaled slowly and licked his lips, he missed her hands on him.

"That is a cross, I found Jesus." She smirked. "I have another one on my back." He rolled over and felt his heartbeat slow down, until she touched the numbers on his shoulder blade. "1-4-2009"

"What's that mean?" Lucas rolled back over and gulped.

"The day we met. The first time I stared at you through your window and the first time I heard you play guitar." Riley couldn't help her lips crashing onto his, she rolled on top of him and smiled. She hadn't felt this good in 7 years.

"Do you want me baby?" The brunette uttered.

"You have no idea." He lifted her up and placed her on the bed, hastily removing her shirt. His eyes caught sight of a tattoo on her hip bone, later. He'd ask her later. Riley trembled at his touch, his lips felt incredible. Lucas threw her legs open and remembering past times made sure to hold her down, really well.

"OH MY GOD!" The singers back arched as she exhaled, trying to pull away. It had been so long, too long.

"Get back here." She giggled as he slid her back towards his tongue.

"Fuck me! Please!" Lucas stepped out of his pajama pants and slid inside of her.

"We don't fuck Riley, we make love." He watched her gasp as he thrust even harder. He knew if he kissed her neck she'd giggle but if he kissed her neck with a little bite, she'd moan. That's what he did.

"Luc- oh my God!" Her toes curled, they just started and she was about to go. His hands ran up her thigh as he kissed her.

"Riley!" Their hands intertwined, 7 years. It had been 7 years since he'd been with her, 7 years since he'd been with anyone. Of course it wasn't going to last long. The brunette moaned his name right at her climax, and just in time for him to pull out.

"Wow." Lucas stood in the bathroom washing his hands and wishing he would've had a condom, so he could hold her. The marine jumped back on the bed and kissed her some more. "I've missed you." She whispered.

"I've missed you so much." His lips touched her mouth, cheek and neck. "I've missed you so much. Every part of you." Her brown eyes smiled. Lucas' finger tips touched her cheek for one more kiss before he laid down. The brunette found her place on his chest and placed her leg on top of his. He felt whole, complete. For the first time in a long time, since the night before she left. "Hey beautiful?"

"Hm?"

"What's that tattoo on your hip bone?" The brunette smirked and held her hip.

"Love Story." Lucas tried to hide his upturned lips, "do you remember?"

"How could I forget?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **7 Years Earlier**

"Play me a song." Riley sat on her fire escape staring at her new boyfriend across the street.

"You're needy." She giggled and bit her lip, trying to think of what to play. "Alright, this is not my own. This goes out to my idol Taylor Swift." Her pick played with the guitar.

 _We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd.  
And say, "hello"  
Little did I know._

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles.  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you "please don't go"  
And I said._

 _Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and i'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

The guitar came to a stop. "Awe, you're done?" Riley sighed with a smile and strummed on her guitar again. The green eyed man smiled, he loved hearing her play.

 _So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes.  
Escape this town for a little while. Oh, oh.  
Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter.  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

 _Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

 _I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..._

 _Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

 _Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

"Happy now?" The brunette giggled.

"You're my Juliet." Riley blew a kiss, "We kind of have our own love story. We shouldn't be together."

"But here we are." She set down the guitar. "You know you really are romantic."

"Told you so." Lucas mumbled. "So I have a question."

"What's up?" Her palm held her chin and her elbow touched the railing.

"We've known each other a little over 4 weeks now and been together for a little over 2. Why did you agree to go out with me in the first place, you didn't know me? I could be a stalker or murderer, or something else bad." Riley furrowed her brows while laughing at him. "I'm serious!"

"Okay well are you a stalker?" He disagreed, "are you a murderer?" He mouthed the word no. "Now, I feel better. That's really what I was worried about I just didn't know how to ask you." They both laughed. "I don't know why I trusted you enough to date you. Instinct I guess? My instinct was spot on you're just a big teddy bear. You weren't what you were putting out there for other's to see, and I saw right through your armor, to this really sweet, funny guy." His green eyes fell to the ground, "but the 'don't flatter yourself' comment, was uncalled for."

"Yeah, i'm sorry about that. I was mad, I had made it to the last semester of my senior year not feeling this way, and then you come along."

"Sorry to put a kink in your plans, but you did the same thing for me." Riley pronounced.

"I'm glad you did, I don't know if I ever would have felt this way in my life if you hadn't come around. You know because, I love you."

Her eyes closed as she rolled her lips in, "I made you promise not to fall in love with me."

"Tell me you don't love me, and I won't say it again."

Riley scoffed,"I don't."

"Oh hush you do too." He stated with a sexy smirk, while he sauntered down his fire escape.

"Then what was the point of you even saying 'tell me you don't' If all you were going to do was tell me how I feel?" Lucas' hands touched the railing of her fire escape and slowly kept walking up the steps.

"Just to see if you were lying, I can always tell when you are." His voice turned to a whisper as he got closer to her open window. "I love you Riley. I know i'm not supposed to, I know this is crazy stupid and I know in a few months you'll be taking my heart along with you, more like tearing my heart out. But, I can't prevent what I feel for you. Do you love me too? This is our love story, baby just say yes." Riley giggled through her tears.

"Yes."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _To: Lucas Friar.  
From: Alex.  
Subject: POI  
Billy Rice: 27 YO, not married, no kids. Works for Beatz Recording Studio as a producer. There have been several arrests for DUI's and Assaults. Last known address is in LA and address is attached. Picture is attached. Arrest records are attached.  
Tommy Higgins: 26 YO, not married, no kids. No job currently, he just finished 6 years in the Marine Corps. No arrests, not even a parking ticket. He just sent in a COA to the office so they could forward his checks. Address is still pending, will let you know after it has been processed. Picture attached._

Lucas glanced at their pictures and took a moment to memorize them. "Hey." He clicked the button on the side of his phone and walked back towards the bed.

"Hey goodmorning beautiful." His lips touched her forehead, making her giggle.

"It seems as if you're the early riser now." The brunette glanced out his window and saw the sun rising. "What were you doing?"

"Work. Checking on a few things before we go out today."

Riley narrowed her eyes, trying to remember where they were going. Every day seemed like a blur to her. "Ugh, i'm sorry where are we going?"

"Children's Hospital." His fingers ran through her hair, grazing her neck. "I have to make a request."

"Okay?" The brunette pulled the sheet to cover herself and sat up in bed.

"When we are out in public, i'm your bodyguard. Don't let anyone know that there is anything going on here." His voice was stern and serious, she was almost afraid to question him, but curiosity got the better of her.

"Okay, why?"

"If the person who's sending you these letters finds out, it can trigger them to act. Plus, they'll know you're my weakness not just my job and use you against me, if something ever did occur." The singer tousled her hair, still staring at him. "Just trust me." His right hand found her face, "I want people to act normally, and they won't if whatever this is, gets out."

"I understand."

"Good girl." His lips touched hers. "You hungry?" She nodded. "Why don't you get dressed and i'll go make us some breakfast taquitos. Screw your 'diet'."

"Okay." They kissed one more time.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Alright ladies and gentleman." Lucas ran down the stairs and adjusted his jacket to cover up his gun, handcuffs, and taser for precautionary purposes. "Everyone do me a favor. Grab your phones and turn on the GPS, so we can track you if ever necessary."

"I thought you said you were good at your job?" Maya joked.

"Part of me being good at my job, is being precautionary."The blonde stopped giggling and realized how serious he was. "Smackle, you're with Farkle. Zay, you're with Maya and Riley you'll be attached at my hip." The brunette took a step towards him. "We will all be driving in seperate cars. I'm not saying anything will happen but if it does. Zay, Smackle you know your designated destinations and the kits are in the car."

"I upgraded the security system so even whenever we are out of the house you'll get a live feed if someone places a toe on the property." Smackle grinned while pushing up her glasses. Farkle smiled and was trying hard to contain his excitement, he was smitten.

"Thanks Smackle. Is any part of what I said unclear to anyone?" No one said anything. "Great, let's move." The 3 black cars were already waiting outside. "Zay take lead, Smackle get the tail." Lucas slid in the front seat and Riley sat in the back per his instructions. "Riles, seatbelt."

She rolled her eyes and buckled up. "So serious."

"About your life, damn right." The singer giggled. "Farkle said that this was a monthly thing."

"Yeah, music helped me through a hard part in my life. So I play with them and play a few songs. I try to do it once a month but whenever I go on tour I don't get the opportunity to do so." The marine assumed that 'the hard part' in her life was when they broke up.

"Maya hasn't told me. When's the next tour?"

"2 weeks. Why?" He laughed, she somehow kept forgetting that he was her bodyguard.

"I need a list of cities to set up more security. Farkle assured me that local police would be recruited but I have friends from my marine days that I need to call. I'll take care of that when we get back."

"Have you read the letters?" Her bodyguard nodded, "should I be worried?"

"Not while i'm here." Lucas was very aware of his surroundings, he unknowingly moved his eyes from left to right, and glancing out his rearview mirror. He was right, she felt completely and totally safe when he was around.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Love her more tonight.  
Hold her tight.  
Tell her it'll be, alllriiight.  
Keep her in your heart.  
And if you're smart, you'll  
Love her more tonight.  
Hold her tight.  
Tell her it'll be allriiight._

Lucas loved listening to her sing, but he had a job to do. There were a few cameras from local magazines and tabloids taking pictures of her playing with the kids from the burn unit. Her smile was radiating, if she could, she'd probably be there everyday. There was a small applause and the marine checked his watch, they should be wrapping things up in a few moments, and he was right as Maya stepped out front. "Alright, that's all Ms. Matthews has time for today." The kids groaned, "don't be sad, she'll be back."

"Come give me hugs, give me love." A group of kids almost tackled her to the ground, her bodyguard laughed seeing her so happy, his head craned to the right, towards the exit and saw Billy Rice heading this direction.

"Ms. Matthews," The brown eyed girl glanced at him, surprised to hear that. "I suggest we get moving."

"Alright kiddos, thank you so much. Go ahead and let me up. Oh my goodness!" The singer turned her eyes and saw Billy, her ex. Ex manager, ex boyfriend, just ex.

"Stay beside me."

"RILEY MATTHEWS!" Billy adjusted his tie and smiled. "How are you?" The marine already didn't like this guy.

"Fantastic, just having fun with the kiddos. Right?" All the boys and girls laughed. "How are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm great, and i'm just here to check in on you. I heard about the social-"

"That's not necessary." Lucas interrupted. "Let's keep things quiet." Mr. Rice tightened his jaw.

"Billy Rice, this is my bodyguard Lucas. Lucas this is Billy Rice my producer from Beatz Records." The green eyed man put his hand out and shook his with a little more strength than necessary. He had to make a statement, plus he was Riley's ex.

"I would love to come over and discuss the reason for a bodyguard. That turns fans away." His tone was condescending but he held a smile.

Zay cleared his throat, "if something happens to Ms. Matthews there will be no fans to turn away. Sir." Lucas kept his eyes on Mr. Rice trying to read his emotions.

"I'll be over tomorrow night." The producer demanded.

"Oh that's not necessary, it's purely for precaution." The singer stated. "Can't be too careful." Riley was nervous and it was obvious.

"Riley, don't deny me honey. 7 o'clock." His fingers snapped as he waltzed out of the hospital.

"Let's move out." The green eyed man instructed.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley went straight to her room once they got back from the hospital. "There she goes." Maya mumbled under her breath.

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to her room, just like after every hospital visit." Farkle stated, "Isadora would you like a beer?" The braniacs meandered into the kitchen.

"I'll go check on her." The green eyed man offered and took 2 steps at a time to get to her room.

"NO!" The blonde cleared her throat, "That was loud, wasn't it? Um, let me. Please." The marine furrowed his brows and watched Maya pass him on the stairs. The door closed as quickly as it opened, and he knew almost instantly something was going on. "Peaches, you have to tell him!" The blue eyed girl sat beside her on the bed as she stared at the picture.

"I know."

"I know you're going to say 'why', wait. What?" The blonde laid down beside her. "You aren't going to fight me on this?"

"No."

"What changed?" She questioned.

Riley sighed, "I can't trust Billy not to say anything, he was around the entire time." Her arm draped over her eyes, hoping to hide from the world. "If he's going to find out he needs to find out from me."

"What if we cancel with Billy tomorrow, i'll call him in the morning and say you aren't feeling well. Just hide out in here all day and you can tell him tomorrow." The brunette rotated her neck to look at her best friend."

"Thank you peaches. Hold me accountable though, if by the end of the week prompt me to say something. Okay?" The blonde nodded and rolled off the bed. "I just don't think I could lose him again."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **7 Years Earlier.**

"Lucas please, I don't want to do this. Please." Lucas held her in his arms, trying not to cry. Every word she uttered made it harder and harder for him to let her go, his lips pressed against the top of her head.

"I promised you Riley," He gulped and took a breath before continuing, "i'm going to keep that promise. This is your dream."

"But I love you, please." His lips touched her head again as she clung to him like if she let go she'd die. They were standing in the middle of the airport, Lucas even bought a ticket to get past security to see her longer.

"I love you too Riley. You're my princess, my Juliet and I will always love you." Riley's red eyes looked up at him.

"Then don't make me do this." Riley whispered, the green eyed man squatted, tears streaming down his face, "don't make me do this." Everything inside of him wanted to tell her to stay, to not leave.

"Baby you are so talented, you're going to change the world. I can't let you not live your dream, we promised." His lips crashed onto her trembling ones and quickly held her again. He knew as soon as she left that he'd have a breakdown, that his heart would be going with her.

"We also said we wouldn't fall in love with each other. Promises get broken." He gulped, yet again forcing back the tears but no matter how hard he tried they fell down his cheeks. The green eyed man leaned backwards and held her face, gazing into her eyes.

"I should have never made you that promise, I was already in love with you. How could I not have fallen for you? You're absolutely perfect," Her eyes squeezed shut as she sobbed, "I love you so much, we'll still talk. I'll see you again Riley." His thumb wiped some tears away, "oh baby please don't cry."

"LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 180 TO LOS ANGELES."

"NO!" She hugged him again.

"Baby you have to go, i'm so sorry. I'm going to see you again. That's a promise, I swear. That's a promise I can keep. I love you. I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry, I love you." Maya stood up, she was crying too from watching their exchange and pulled her friend away.

"I don't want to." She squealed. "Lucas I love you." He kissed her one more time before the blonde took her best friends hand and pulled her through the gate. "NO! I don't want to do this!" The look on her face tore him apart, she was one of the few people in the world who could possibly look beautiful while crying. "PLEASE BE CAREFUL! COME BACK TO ME!"

"I LOVE YOU RILEY! I ALWAYS WILL! I PROMISE I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	8. Chapter 8-Secrets vs Truth

**Chapter 8**

"Lucas!" His bedroom door flew open and Maya's jaw dropped at shirtless Lucas.

"Yes Maya?" The blonde girl giggled and came back to reality.

"Come downstairs, Farkle's office. Before Riley gets up, so now!" The marine followed her downstairs and shut the office door.

"What's going on?"

"We got a letter." A black envelope laid on the desk. There was a knock on the door.

"It's Smackle!" She stormed into the room with her computer in her small tan hands. "We've got a problem."

"Make that two." Maya stated with her hands in her hair.

"We got a tweet." The marine grabbed the laptop.

 _theofficialrileymatthews Secrets, secrets are no fun. Secrets, secrets hurt someone. #liarliar #secrets #imgonnagetyou_

His green eyes looked straight ahead, and his jaw clenched. It was so quiet you could hear his breathing. "Smackle, do what you can to try and find the IP address to that computer. Go!" Smackle left the room, to go back to her cave. "ZAY! BRING ME GLOVES!" Within the next minute the green eyed man opened the envelope.

 _July 7_

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _Since we all know that Riley's new bodyguard is reading this letter allow me to introduce myself. I'm Riley's future. Let me give you a glimpse into her unknown, you aren't in it. You were a part of her past. Consider this a warning, or not. She's mine._

"ZAY! Get me the letters from my desk."

"What do we need to do Lucas?" Questioned Farkle.

"Give me a minute." The marine paced the room repeating both the tweet, and letter. "Secrets, secrets are no fun? He thinks she's hiding something, from who? The letter was directed towards me. Does this person think she's hiding something from me?" His feet planted into the ground.

"Luke." Zay passed him the letters and Lucas laid them on the table.

"Zay, keep things normal on the outside. But no one gets in, no one goes out."

The blue eyed girl interrupted, "why keep things normal on the outside?"

"I don't want him to think he's scaring us. It's what he wants. Everyone stay quiet." His eyes traced over the words. "Something's not right." Farkle and Maya stared at each other both wanting to know what he was talking about. He pressed a button on his headset, "Smackle can you analyze handwriting?"

"I can't. But the detective on the case might."

"Do some digging, see if you or a friend you know could. Let's keep this in house for now." The green eyed man stood up and exhaled. "The tweet and letter coincide. This person knows who I am." He whispered.

"Why do you think that?" The blonde questioned.

He ignored her question. "The tweet and letter coincide, so the letter was directed towards me, the blast on social media is about me? Secrets, secrets are no fun. Is Riley hiding something from me?" Neither one said anything, and he exhaled angrily slamming his fists on the desk, "Damn it! The only way this is going to work is being 100 percent honest. Who the hell knows about me? Think! Who knows that I dated Riley?"

"A few people," the blue eyed girl gulped. "Riley talked about you a lot." He slowly nodded his head.

"I'm going to talk to Riley. Consider yourself off of work today. No phone calls." Lucas stormed up the steps and opened the door. His anger lowered to a simmer as soon as he saw her sleeping peacefully. "Hey beautiful." Her chestnut eyes revealed themselves to his gorgeous green ones.

"Hi." The brunette started to stretch and slowly sat up.

"I hate to bombard you like this but we need to talk." The singer came to attention at his tone. Lucas sat on the edge of her bed. "We need to be 100 percent honest with each other. First let me ask you who all knows about me? Who knows we dated?"

She bit her cheek and thought into the past 7 years, "Billy; Maya, Farkle, Tommy. Billy was my manager and producer and boyfriend unfortunately. Tommy, I was asking if he knew you since he was in the marines, I told him what happened. I wasn't a fun date. Why what's wrong?"

"What secret are you keeping from me?" Riley felt like she got a punch to the stomach, she couldn't breathe.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **6 Years, 10 Months, and 3 Weeks Ago.**

Riley sat on her bed, her fingers twirling in her hair. "Alright, I got it peaches."

"I owe you, seriously." The brunette tore the box open and pulled out a stick. Maya noticed her hands shaking.

"Riles, it'll be okay. Whatever it says, we'll figure this out. Go." Her best friend walked into the bathroom. "Have you talked to him lately?"

"No, I miss him though. A lot, I still hate that he made me leave."

The blonde giggled, "this is what you wanted Riles. He did this so you could follow your dreams, because he loves you. And it worked, you have an audition with Beatz."

"Start the timer!" Riley sauntered out of the bathroom and continued to freak out. "I'm 19 Maya, i'm barely getting my life together. How can I care for another human being?"

"If you are pregnant you'll be 20 when he or she is born. That's a plus!"

The brunette put a pillow on top of her face, "I hate you."

"Riley, you'll be a great mom. Lucas will be a great dad." The pillow got thrown across the room, hitting the blinds of her small apartment.

"He doesn't want this Maya! He doesn't want me anymore!" The blue eyed girl pulled her best friend into the upright position.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She questioned. "Do you not remember how devastated he was at the airport? He said 'i'm sorry', 'I love you', 'this is your dream' over and over. He loved you, he loves you Riley! Quit feeling sorry for yourself, you aren't the only one hurting."

Riley's shoulders dropped and after gulping to fight the tears she composed herself, "i'm sorry, i've been very selfish. How are you handling you and Josh?"

"I'm not talking about Josh and I, he deserved more. I'm talking about Lucas, you two had the entire airport in tears. What you and Lucas had, is what everyone wants." Riley and Maya stared into eachother's eyes when the timer started going off. "Before you look at it, listen to my next words very carefully. You and Lucas made this decision together, you both decided to follow your dreams. He didn't not want you, and whatever you decide to do just know that you have me."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley, look at me." Her tired brown eyes moved towards his. "What are you hiding from me? I have to know, it may help to protect you."

"I was planning on telling you, today actually." She licked her lips and reached for her bedside table. "I have one secret. It won't help to protect me, in fact you'll probably hate me for not telling you and leave."

"Don't be silly, i'm not going anywhere." She pulled out the picture frame from the drawer and stared at it.

"She looked like your baby pictures your mom showed me." Her eyes turned red as she passed the photo to a wide eyed Lucas.

"Oh my God." Riley was laying in the hospital bed holding the tiniest baby he'd ever seen. The marine stood up still staring at the picture. "Where is she?"

"Lucas-"

"WHERE IS SHE?" The brunettes chin trembled.

"Evergreens Cemetery." She sniffled and dropped her head. "I lost her when I was 8 months." He felt like his heart had broke, one look at the love of his life made it evident that hers was and had been hiding it for quite some time. "I had to give birth to her, so I did a photo shoot with her at the hospital." The singer stood up and after taking the frame away from a teary eyed Lucas she opened up the back. "I still have nightmares about that day, nightmares about finding out I lost her." She took a few quickened breaths, while gazing upon one of the many pictures she had hidden, "i'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was- I was going to send you a picture of her, a picture of us and something else." Her chin trembled, her face was already tear stained, she tried to regain her composure, unsuccessfully.

"She's beautiful." His palm ran across his face. "Why didn't you tell me, you lost her when you were 8 months? Why didn't you tell me at all? You had 8 months."

"I have no excuse. I had already lost you, so I-" She gulped, "I didn't have anything to lose." Riley sobbed in her hands, until Lucas' hands moved her into his chest. She wasn't making any sense to him, which was normal when she got sad. "I hadn't gotten used to you not being there and then she was gone. It was a lot to handle all at once."

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there." The brunette pulled back.

"I was a mother for 8 months and I felt like I had Anna for my entire life. Parents are supposed to go first, I would've been okay dying for her. I would've been okay leaving this world, leaving her to you." Tears continued to stream out of her eyes, "I didn't even get to hear her cry." Her knees dropped to the floor, but this time she was picked up.

"Come here." Lucas held her, for 30 minutes they cried together and he held her while they sat on the hardwood floor. "I love you Riley. I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"You didn't know." She whispered and crawled into his lap.

"Which brings me to my next question, who did?"

"What?" Riley was startled. "Why?"

"Just answer me princess."

The singer gulped, "Um, Farkle. Maya, Billy-"

"Billy." Prime suspect, but still something didn't add up, there were lots of loose ends. "How long ago did you break up with, then fire him?"

"I broke up with him a few months before the ball, and I fired him right before I left for the marine ball. So a little over 2 years ago." The brunette wiped her eyes dry. "The only reason Billy knew was because he was about to sign me and we agreed to push it back until after Anna was born." The green eyed man got lost deep in thought, he couldn't quit thinking of his daughter.

"What happened? Why did she not live? Why did you have to give birth to her if she didn't survive?"

"You deserve to know everything," She whispered, while wrapping her legs around his waist and facing him. "I don't have all of the answers though. They really had no idea what happened, they assume something went wrong with the amniotic sac. It's kind of like SIDS but for an unborn baby." Her arms draped around his neck, "I had to give birth to her because I was too far along."

His green eyes traced the upclose picture of their child's face. "She had your lips."

"That's the only thing. Everything else was you." The brunette sniffled and laid her head on his shoulder, debating on whether or not she wanted to show him.

"I wish I could've held her, or seen her in person." He blinked a few times, letting the tears fall freely.

Riley sighed and tore off her shirt, "you didn't see this the other day while we were, making love. I was actually surprised considering how aware you are." Her hands raised above her head and right where her arm would normally cover it, there was a tattoo, 4 footprints and in cursive weaving through the footprints were the words 'Anna Grace Friar'. "These are her actual footprints, toes measure the same, same length measurement everything." Lucas' fingers touched her tattoo, it was small considering they were footprints, but he was still very surprised he hadn't seen it. The feeling of him touching her caused goosebumps. "I have the paper with her footprints, I have the blanket she was wrapped in, her beanie, the bracelet they had on her foot." She gulped, "I have something for you." The brunette took a deep breath and reached for the box under her bed.

"What is it?"

"It's the 'something else' from earlier." A folded army green t-shirt laid on top and she held it delicately in her hands. "Maya helped me make this because I couldn't bend over to iron on the letters, but it was my idea." The singer slowly opened the shirt. "I want to follow in my daddy's footsteps. Those are her footprints in the center, and her handprints are the o's."

Lucas couldn't take it anymore, he burst into tears, clutching the t-shirt. "I just found out about her 45 minutes ago and I love her, i've never met her and I miss her. How is that possible?"

"It's called being a parent." It was time for Riley to be the strong one, she just broke down and she was the one that lied to him, she broke down at the airport, it was his turn to let his emotions run rampant. "You would have made an amazing dad. I'm sorry I couldn't keep her alive." Her fingers ran through his hair. His green eyes met her doe eyed brown ones, without even thinking they locked lips. He set the shirt down and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Riley's lips found his neck.

"Baby we can't do this, not right now. I have a stalker to kill." She divulged a mischevious grin and started nibbling on his ear. "No, no. You can't do that to me. You know that gets you what you want." The brunette found the end of his signature black t-shirt and pulled it over his head, then pecked his lips. It was all over then, he was under her spell.

"Please. I need you, I need this." The singers fingertips were going down and her palm cupped his crotch. He let out a small moan as she rubbed. Her lips touched his earlobe, "don't make me beg." She whispered.

"I won't." His lips crashed onto hers, hungry for more. More of her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Zay and Maya sat in the living room, "I really hope y'all don't leave after she tells him." Her hands ran through her hair, when Zay touched her back.

"We aren't going anywhere. I've listened to how much he loved and missed Riley for years. No matter how mad he is at her, we aren't going anywhere." The blonde leaned back and after curling her legs onto the couch, fell into his arms. "Try not to worry Maya, you're too beautiful."

"Do you realize what I would've done to hear that in high school?" She lightly laughed, and raised her chin to look at him.

"Ah you had a little thing for me in high school?"

"Ever since you helped me pick up my books in 8th grade, until senior year." There was a small moment of silence, "pathetic, I know."

"Not pathetic. What changed senior year?"

The blue eyed girl bit her cheek, "Riley's brother, Josh. We dated second semester, which like Riley and Lucas, wasn't a good idea since we went our seperate ways. She talks to him often but we haven't seen him in years."

"His loss." Maya sat up and glanced at him, hoping he wouldn't notice how embarrassed she was. "You're incredibly beautiful, and a great friend, great person." He had changed a lot since high school, he wasn't saying 'sugar' every sentence. He wasn't as agressive with his flirting and she liked it.

"Are you flirting with me?"

He chuckled lightly, "I would call it observant."

"That's a yes."

"How about after dinner, we just sit down and talk? Just you and me. We'll go outside and have a good time." The blonde bit her lip, pondering his proposition. "Obviously we'll stay away from Farkle and Smackle, and whatever they have going on."

"Alright, yeah. That sounds nice, but I think we're cancelling dinner tonight." Zay disagreed and leaned his forearms on his thighs. "Why not?"

"Luke wants to get a better feel for this guy, he was iffy about a bodyguard. Since Billy and Riley dated he probably recognized her exes name and became defensive. Plus he's kind of a creep, why did she date him anyways?"

"Um, I just think she wanted to cling to someone, she'd been hurt a lot in the past year. They never slept together or anything but she was looking for comfort or a distraction." Zay didn't say anything he leaned back and seemed to be thinking, hard. Maya sat back down beside him and kept quiet, something she had to get good at it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Oh my God." Riley arched her back and felt him wrap his arm underneath her. "Kiss me." Lucas' lips crashed onto hers, like a wave on a beach. The brunette rolled on top and moaned with every rotation of her hips. Her fingers clutched her hair, "Lucas." His green eyes watched her tremble at his touch, she was so sexy and didn't even realize it. The sweat glistened on their bodies from the sun peeking in through the blinds.

"Oh my-" They both climaxed together, something they coincidentally always did. She laid on top of him and sighed.

"You're incredible." The singer whispered as she rolled off to lay beside him.

"I just can't believe I made love to the amazing Riley Matthews."

Her hand smacked his chest, which made them both laugh. "Thank you for being so understanding, about everything."

Lucas kissed her lips, "of course. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm even more sorry I wasn't there to help you get through it."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She mumbled.

"I feel like we're going in circles." The old flames laughed and held hands. "We had a daughter, Anna Grace Friar, she was gorgeous like her mommy and she's in heaven now. The best place I could imagine for her besides in our arms."

Riley sighed and stared into his eyes, "so what happens now?"

"Now, I do what I came here to do."

The brunette bit her lip, "what about after you finish your job?" Her heart was beating like crazy, hoping he'd say 'i'll stay'. "What about after you catch this stalker guy?"

"Is that what I came here to do?" The green eyed man rolled on top of her, "I did come back to protect you baby, and I will. But, the real reason I came back was because I am still in love with you. After I catch this guy, i'm not going anywhere. I'll stay if you ask me, and I probably will even if you don't."

A smile covered her face, "stay."

"Always, i'm not letting you go again." Lucas kissed her before standing up to get dressed. "You're attached to my hip. Clear?"

"Crystal." The brown eyed girl whispered and got dressed. "Is Billy still coming over tonight?"

"Yes, he is. I need to get a better idea of this guy's personality." She dropped her head, "don't stress out beautiful, i'm going to be there. Right next to you, if you feel uncomfortable we can leave." The green eyed man put his earpiece in and could tell she was still nervous. "Come here. I want to show you something."

"Okay." The marine escorted her to his room after grabbing his shirt and locked the door.

"Alright, so remember a few weeks before you left we went out to my ranch and shot a few times?" Riley nodded, she loved that day. She felt so strong, "I have a gunsafe right here." His finger pointed to the metal block beside his bed. "If for whatever reason you need to get to a gun. If something happens to me, I have your glock 43 in here that you stole from my mom." She giggled lightly, "come here." Lucas grabbed her hand and placed it on the scanner. "To get to it all you have to do is type in the first day I saw you 1409, and scan your hand. It'll open, it's loaded and remember-"

"There's no safety." His lips touched her cheek. "Nothing in the chamber though."

"God you're so sexy."

Riley glanced at the shirt on his bed, "what are you going to do with your Anna shirt?"

"I want to wear it, but I don't want to run the risk of ruining the handprints and footprints. I'll probably get a shadow box, get her name engraved on it and put it in there. So I can keep it forever." The brunette stuck out her bottom lip and hugged him.

"You would've been an amazing dad."

"Maybe someday, if you want."

The singer licked her lips, her body shivered at the idea. "I don't know, maybe."

"I understand. No rush, i'll stay with you no matter what you decide." She sniffled and felt him step back. "But right now, we need to have a team meeting."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Alright Smackle give me some good news." Lucas rubbed his hands together and stared at his partner. Everyone was sitting at the table in the dining room, Riley was the only one who didn't seem to be worried or nervous.

"I'm waiting to hear back currently. I apologize."

"No problem, worse comes to worse i'll send it in to the detective. What about the IP address?" He questioned.

"Nothing, there's no registration. I'm assuming, stolen from a store? The twitter account was deleted." Lucas clenched his jaw. "I did get the tweet taken down. But it has been retweeted, the hashtag protect Riley Matthews has become a thing though." The brunette lightly laughed.

"Sorry, continue."

"Okay, here's the deal. When Mr. Rice comes over tonight, nothing happened. If he brings up the tweet, we say it's been handled. And unless absolutely necessary we are not going to give the letter to the detective."

Farkle furrowed his brows, "why? Shouldn't the person know that we are taking steps to protect her?"

"Whoever this is, he or she is pretty dead set on scaring her, that's what these letters and tweets are about. He wants to see her reaction, not to say he won't act on them but right now he gets off on the fear he's causing. Let's not give him what he wants." The group nodded their heads, "great. We go out as little as possible, Farkle if there are any events she's scheduled to attend that haven't been leaked to the public, cancel them or reschedule them, please. If word has gotten out then leave them alone."

"What should I do?" Maya questioned and sat up straighter in her chair. "The tweet has been taken down but it was seen, screenshotted i'm sure, it's being shared as we speak. I've already gotten phone calls, e-mails to the 'secrets, secrets are no fun', it's all very fishy. The public is going to ask questions."

"Let them." Riley mumbled. All eyes turned on her, "this person obviously knows Lucas, he or she knows we have a history. This guy also knows about Anna, and the only reason I had kept it a secret was because of Lucas. He was hoping to run Lucas off." The green eyed man grinned, impressed with her deductive reasoning skills. He wasn't too surprised, she was always the smart one.

The blonde set her folded hands on the table, "so you'd be okay with this creep telling the entire world about her?"

"I wouldn't be okay about it, but what good is it going to do if we beat him to it?"

The marine cleared his throat, "I think it's best that we leave the general public clueless. Keep them guessing, I just found out about our daughter and i'd like to keep it between us for now. Is that okay beautiful?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea who this is?" Farkle questioned.

"I have a few ideas but, reporters can figure out where she went to school. They could've asked people about her, which leads back to me. The doctor's or nurses could've gossiped, when it comes to celebrities most of the time they throw the patient confidentiality out the window. He isn't going to do this again for 2 weeks."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

Lucas stood up and folded his arms, "He dates his letters. In 2 weeks Riley goes on tour, I need a copy of that tour schedule."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	9. Chapter 9-Now You're Gone

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Lucas." Riley wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and hugged him from behind.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?"

"Pretty good, what are you doing? You've been up here for hours." Her eyes perused the paperwork on his desk and glanced at his laptop where there was live video feed throughout the house and outside.

"I'm finishing up actually, I called a few buddies to help me work security."

"You know people from every city that we're going to? Thank God this is a smaller tour." Her brown eyes widened, shocked that he was so popular.

"No, I wish. In the cities where I don't some friends of mine will fly in. You have your own bus right?" She whispered yeah in his ear and kissed his earlobe. "How many people will be on that bus? How many people can it accomodate?"

"Usually just Maya and myself. But it has a queen sized bed in the back with a bunk bed, sleeper thing for 2." The brunette giggled and jumped on his bed. "Why?"

"Zay and I will be joining you on the bus as well. I'll sleep on the couch." The green eyed man uttered and turned around.

"Why? Just sleep with me."

A light smile approached his face, "I can't sweetheart. No one needs to know about you and I, not yet. Not until this is over." The singer looked disappointed, "no don't do that beautiful. Do not stick your bottom lip out." Riley slowly pushed her lip out fully, "no m'am. I'm not budging this is for your safety."

"Boo!"

"Yeah, you're telling me." He sighed and scratched his head. "I still have to pull blue prints of the different places we are playing and study them."

"You guys actually do that?" She giggled with her question.

"Not normally, but not every one is in the same situation as you. Not every body guard cares so much about the person they're protecting as much as me. Besides, it's not as intense as it sounds, it's public record. You can get them online." Riley bit her cheek, afraid to ask the real question she wanted to know the answer to. "What?"

"What?"

"What do you want to ask me?" The brunette tried to appear confused, as if she had no idea what he was talking about. "Don't pretend to be confused, if you really were you'd be twirling your hair or looking away from me."

"You know me well." The singer whispered.

"I've spent my life being in love with you. Reliving every moment while I was not able to see you. Figuring you out." The green eyed man dropped his pen and folded his hands, before resting his forearm on his knees. "Ask me."

The brown eyed girl inhaled deeply, "be honest with me, do you hate me? For not telling you about Anna?" Her eyes darted to the comforter, but she heard him walking towards her.

"I wish I would've known. I wish I could've been there for you, am I upset? Yes. Do I hate you? Never." Her hand intertwined in his.

"I used to think, it would've been better if we never met. I wished you were the ass I thought you were when you told me to 'not flatter myself'." The marine hated the idea of not knowing her. "None of this would've happened, I wouldn't have completely fallen apart at the airport." Her chin started to tremble. "I wouldn't have lost Anna, I wouldn't have spent the past 7 years missing you. Aching for you, wishing for the other piece of my heart." She released a few tears from their prison, that he quickly wiped away. The brunette didn't have the guts to look at him. It wasn't until his fingertips touched her chin that she was able to.

"I'd rather die tomorrow, than live a lifetime without you." He whispered, before he kissed her. Sending surges of energy through her body, curling he toes.

"I don't think that anymore."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was on the bottom floor with his gun in the holster, clapping his hands. "Alright, everyone down here, now! Smackle!"

"Yes sir!" She hurried out of her cave.

"Good news?"

"I've sent off the copies to an old friend, one day max." The marine hugged her.

"You're awesome." Slowly everyone started circling around him in the foyer. "Alright our lovely Mr. Rice will be here in 10 minutes. Zay, you set?" He pulled his jacket back revealing his .45. "Alright, Smackle you got live feed?" She pushed up her glasses and nodded, "remember what we agreed if he brings up the tweet it's no big deal. If he brings up the letter, that no one else knows about besides the people in this room, brace yourselves. Other than that, have normal conversation, try to put up with him."

Maya raised her hand, "why aren't you covering your gun? Like Zay."

"Intimidation." Like he needed a gun to intimidate anyone, she daydreamed of when she saw him shirtless. His muscles even now are barely able to stay inside of his signature black t-shirt.

"MAYA!" Riley exclaimed, knowing exactly what she was thinking about. The blonde admitted to seeing him shirtless, and liking it. Lucas' meadow eyes moved from left to right, watching their exchange. "NO M'AM!"

"Ladies, focus please." Zay snapped. "Billy will think he's the only one with a gun since it's out in the open. And if, knock on wood, things get testy he won't know about me carrying one."

"Dining room. Please." The marine commanded, the singer loved his demanding side. He had it in high school but, it was different. He expected people to listen to him, which must have been from being a seargent in the Marines. "Riley, hang back." He watched everyone disappear before whispering, "you remember where your gun is?"

"Yes, 1409. No safety, and use my night sight."

"Good girl." His lips touched her forehead, "you know about him being a suspect, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Or you wouldn't have gotten so prepared for this evening." Riley tousled her long curls and adjusted her dress.

"Don't worry, i'm right beside you sweetheart." She narrowed her eyes, "you fidget when your nervous. He isn't going to do anything tonight, not on my territory at least. Even if he isn't the person sending you these letters, whoever it is plays by their own rules in this game. Not mine."

"So how do you counter something like that?"

"Cheat." The singer didn't know why but it was really sexy. He held his earpiece, "he's here. This is Friar, check his ID and escort him to the dining room please." Lucas' attention moved back towards her, "let's go."

Everyone sat in silence, waiting for him to come in. The dining room door opened, "didn't realize I was entering a war zone. I know my way around this house Riley, I didn't need an escort." The brunette stood up and smiled with Lucas standing right beside her, hands in front, just like he was back in the service. Billy hugged her and gave one final squeeze before Lucas cleared his throat.

"Well, that's why I hired these guys." Farkle divulged, "she's very popular, Riley needs to be protected the way someone of her standard should be. As her former manager, you can understand." Billy sent a glaring look from across the table and noticed Zay standing on the other side.

"Come on you guys, relax. Sit down, have a drink." Lucas and Zay didn't say anything. "Riley tell them to simmer down, i'm not going to hurt anyone."

She gulped and cleared her throat, "Lucas, you can have a seat." Lucas nodded and glanced at the seat beside her, which was occupied by Billy.

"Really?"

"Really." He mumbled and watched him move seats with anger boiling in his eyes.

"So Riley, about this body guard business. What's the deal? Why do you need to be on lockdown like this? I understand protection but i've never had to show my ID, never been escorted. Bodyguards turn away fans, in the end that's what you're doing this for."

"Yes, and because I love music."

He chuckled, "of course. Security isn't bad but whenever I can barely see you behind this guy." Billy tapped the green eyed man's arm.

"Don't touch me." Lucas commanded.

"See what I mean? He's not a people person, he won't attract fans. Why did you date him to begin with?"

The marine clenched his jaw, about to speak before Riley interrupted. "He is a people person, with people he trusts. If he doesn't know you, he doesn't know your intentions and expects the worst. And I actually think he will attract fans, he's very sexy." The green eyed man hid his smile, God he loved her.

"Look enough with the heavy, let's eat. After that we'll discuss this." Billy commanded and snapped his fingers.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

After sending his steak back 2 times for it not being cooked properly, Mr. Rice finally got what he ordered. The evening was pretty pleasant all in all, Riley and Lucas occasionally making glances at each other and she'd reach under the table to touch his leg. The marine held a vacant expression most of the night and only grinned slightly when her fingertips touched him. "Alright down to business."

Farkle sat up and folded his hands, "If you have an issue with security you can take it up with me." The brunette slightly smirked, she loved protective Farkle.

"I have a great team lined up-"

"No." Maya started laughing at her old friend.

"Is this about the tweets?" The singer sat up straighter and smiled at Billy.

"Yes, it's probably just a bunch of kids fooling around." She divulged, "but you can never be too careful. Especially going on tour, everyone will know where I am and when i'll be there."

"We aren't changing her security team. Riley feels comfortable, let's leave it that way. If it turns away fans so be it, if they don't care about her safety why should we care to lose them." Farkle admitted.

"As her publicist, i've gotten e-mails on both of these men. Both positive reviews, mostly on their looks but either way this hasn't hindered her at all." Maya pronounced.

"Riley." Billy turned towards his ex. "I strongly suggest going with my security team."

"I think it's been made clear to you that i'm not switching my security team." Lucas stood up and sauntered behind her. "Is there a reason why you don't want Lucas and Zay?"

Mr. Rice started laughing and rose from his seat, Riley following his lead. With Lucas around she felt more powerful, less nervous. "Is this because you want a good fuck?" The brunette dropped her jaw. "I could give that to you." He whispered while winking and leaned in closer. Billy saw the anger boiling in her eyes and felt the sting of her slap across his cheek.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" The marine grabbed the lunging producer. She felt Zay pull her back, and out of the way.

"I'M FINE!" The green eyed man stood in front of him after letting him out of his grasp. "I'm only thinking of your career Riley!"

"Is that why you said that? Because of my career, news flash Billy I never slept with you then, i'm not sleeping with you now. Lucas and Zay are staying." Her eyes moved towards Lucas. "But you know what you're right, that's definitely a perk of having him around." The friends behind her started to snicker. "Get the hell out of my house." The marine grabbed his arm and practically lifted him off the ground, pulling Billy out of her home.

Before he left the dining room he shouted, "I COULD RUIN YOU!" Lucas continued to pull him outside. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Once we get to your vehicle, i'll be more than happy too." They stepped outside and Lucas kindly opened the door. "Have a nice night Mr. Rice."

"Kiss my ass." His green eyes smiled.

"Nah, i've got Riley's." Lucas immediately regretted saying that. He still didn't know if Billy was the man doing all of this. If he was the stalker, this episode tonight would definitely cause a reaction from her stalker. His green eyes watched as the car left the property and the gate locked. Once he turned down the street his feet led him inside where everyone was in the foyer. "Where is she?"

"Working out." Maya mumbled. He sauntered into the makeshift gym, she was at the punching bag, taking out her agressions. It was really just a room with a weight set; treadmill, punching bag, and a few more small things.

"Hey you fiesty thing you." Her arms dropped to her side and turned on her heels to see him.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that. I know I should've kept my mouth shut, but he gets under my effing skin." Riley's hands found her hips and she inhaled deeply, still trying to catch her breath from punching. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." His heels kicked as he sauntered towards her, "it was pretty hot."

"It was?" The brunette tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed." The green eyed man moved some hair out of her eyes, and kissed her lips. "Come on let's see what you got." His strong hands held the bag in place, as she started punching.

"Duck!" Her leg moved to roundhouse kick when he caught it middair. "Is that supposed to impress me?" She questioned lazily.

"It was meant to stop you." He whispered, "kicking is good, especially because you have long legs but, what if i'm-" Lucas pulled her closer, and she instinctually wrapped her leg around him, "this close?"

"What would I do?" Her chest collapsed with every exhale.

"Use your knees."

"Correct me if i'm wrong but isn't my body guard the one who's supposed to do the fighting?" The singer smirked and dropped her leg to the floor.

"What if i'm shot? What if i'm captured or being beaten?"

"Don't say that." Riley gulped, and closed her eyes. The idea of him being in the Marines was enough to scare the hell out of her. That's why he didn't want a relationship after high school, he didn't want to put her through that. "You're invincible."

"No, i'm not. That's the reality of this situation sweetheart." Lucas tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I will fight till my dying breath to make sure you're okay, but if I die you need to do what you can to get out. Kick, scream, punch, bite I don't give a damn."

"That scares me." They continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"That's never my intention."

"You getting hurt is impossible, unfathomable." She crossed her arms in front of her body.

"For us to come out of this alive, and safely we must prepare even for the impossible." The singer nodded in agreement.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was laying in bed that night, wishing Riley was right next to him. Maya ended up having a makeshift girls night where they stayed up and talked, which resulted in him sleeping in his own room. His eyes moved towards his clock and the red letters burned his eyes. "1:42." He thought back to the letters, something just wasn't adding up. His phone dinged.

 _To: Lucas Friar.  
From: Tommy Higgins._

Lucas' eyes widened and he threw the comforter off so he could sit up straight.

 _Good evening Mr. Friar,_

 _You don't know me but my name is Tommy Higgins, i'm an ex marine as well. I heard from a few buddies that you were setting up a security team for Ms. Matthews, and I would like to be involved. I just moved here to LA and would very much appreciate an opportunity to join your team. Please contact me at your earliest convenience, I can be ready to go at the drop of a hat._

 _Regards._

"Why did he move to LA?" He knew he moved, but why? Of all places. Lucas got lost in thought and it wasn't until he heard her guitar that he broke out of his restless state. He sauntered towards her door and slowly opened it. "Riles?"

"Hey." The strumming stopped, "come in. I'm sorry did I wake you? Maya went to sleep with Zay i'm assuming." They both laughed.

"No, you didn't. I've been up." He explained and joined her on the balcony.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Not without you." The brunette smiled lightly. "What are you playing?"

Riley bit her lip. "It's a song I wrote for you and Anna a long time ago. It's called Now You're Gone."

"Me and Anna?" His meadow eyes traced her face. "Can I hear it?"

"It's not very good. It didn't even make it on an album." The brown eyed girl whispered.

"Please?"

She always gave him what she wanted as she moved to hold her guitar, taking the pick out of the strings.

 _I look down at the ground.  
So many feet below.  
I was LA bound.  
And I cried, no, no. _

_Now he's gone._

The strumming sped up and Lucas could already hear her voice breaking.

 _We were young, and foolish  
Hoping love would get us through this.  
I held on for dear life.  
It cut me like a knife.  
But you said to me,  
This is your dream.  
I'm sorry. I love you.  
Then I, screamed._

Her eyes were red, as she continued to play her music. Lucas tried hard to be strong for her but epically failing.

 _I need you.  
I need you to get through.  
I need you._

 _She was mine, all mine.  
It was a matter of time.  
I came to say hi.  
But she said, goodbye._

 _I was young and foolish.  
Hoping love would get me through this.  
I held on for dear life.  
It cut me like a knife.  
The doctor said to me,  
She's passed, i'm sorry.  
She's safe, I promise.  
Now she's gone._

 _I need you.  
I need you to get through.  
I need you._

 _I'm not okay.  
No, i'm not okay.  
I'm not, okay-yay-yayaahey._

 _I was so young, so foolish.  
Love couldn't get me through this.  
I want a little bliss  
From their sweet kiss.  
But I have to reminisce.  
Cause they're gone._

 _Memories play in my mind.  
I hoped and prayed that they'd fade with time.  
But I need you.  
I need you to get through  
And you're gone._

Her voice became quieter.

 _Everyday y'all play in my mind.  
Hoping and praying they won't fade with time.  
I still need you.  
Y'all are gone._

 _Now you're gone._

She stopped and took a deep breath, trying not to cry anymore than she already had. The marine didn't hide his tears, the emotion from that song was overwhelming and he hated himself for not being there. They sat in silence for several minutes, trying to regain their composure, but everytime the song ran through their heads they broke down again. "When you forced me onto the plane, I didn't understand why you pushed me away." Her whisper called him to attention, "I thought you didn't want me anymore. My mind had forgotten all about our deal, to break it off and force each other to follow our dreams." Lucas sniffled but didn't say anything, "I came to the realization that this is how a man is supposed to love. To force me to do what i've always wanted."

"I wish I didn't. I wish I would've been selfish and asked you to stay and be waiting for me when I came back. I was up all night, the night before you left. Staring at you, memorizing your face, holding you, waking you up to make love to you one more time." They both were gulping, hoping to force the tears to stay in their cage. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to watch you leave." Lucas put his hands over his face, " the look on your face, you hated me. You loved me but you hated me. I can't ever get that face out of my mind."

Silence fell upon them, she hugged her guitar and grinned.

 _Romeo save me.  
They're tryin' to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby just say. Yes._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The next morning Lucas woke up with Riley in his arms. His eyes brightened as he laid back down and held her a little tighter. There was a light knock on the door, and Maya was waving him out. He mouthed the words damn it and kissed her head before rolling out of bed, shirtless, again. Everyone's favorite Lucas. "What's up?"

"We got another letter."

Lucas entered Farkle's office and sat down in his chair. "It's addressed to you."

The green eyed man didn't falter. "This was hand delivered."

"How do you figure?" The blonde questioned.

"There's no stamp. Maya, get me Zay." His hands worked to open the envelope and with a deep exhale began to read.

 _Mr. Friar,_

 _Have you found out her secret yet? I'm sure you have, i'm sorry you never got to meet her. Either way if you have or haven't, that isn't what this letter is about, i'm sure you are starting to narrow down your suspects to a handful of people. Congratulations, i'm applauding. This is a little out of character for me to break pattern but I felt like this needed to be reiterated, warning number 2. You are a part of her past, she deserves more than a man who pushed her away all those years ago. I'm going to get her, whether you're dead or alive means nothing to me._

 _Have a nice tour._

 _P.S. 3 strikes and you're out_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	10. Chapter 10-Guns

**Chapter 10**

"Zay, do me a favor. Check the security footage of the front gate please. Make, model, license plate. Hell a face would be great." Zay scurried off. "Tommy e-mailed me last night, Billy threw a fit. They're both in LA now, they both know about me, Billy knows about Anna. Billy is too hot headed to fall into a pattern, his emotions control his reactions. Which would explain the letter this morning, but he mentioned a pattern." He whispered.

"Lucas, I got the letters back. The encryption of handwriting isn't an exact science but there are two different patterns of writing. One personality angrier than the other." The marine bit his lip.

"Two different people? Or two different personalities same person?" Smackle shrugged her shoulders. "That explains the difference in letters, there are some more aggressive than others."

Farkle finished reading the letter and passed it to Maya. "Lucas?"

"He's not going to hurt her." The marine started pacing the room. "If there are two people, this one cares for her. Tommy? But he broke pattern, so Billy? Together?" His sandy blonde hair shook continuing to whisper to himself, "How would they know each other?"

"Lucas?"

"One minute."

"LUCAS!" Maya snapped.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"Is you being here a good idea?" The blonde questioned, "Is you being here safe for you?"

Before he could reply, Riley rolled into the office. "No, it's not." Everyone froze, they kept these letters away from her for a reason. "Give me the letter."

"Peaches that's not a good idea."

"I wasn't asking Maya." The paper ripped out of her hands and her brown eyes soaked up the words. She glanced up at the man she loved, the one she couldn't stand to lose again and inhaled. It was his life or hers, "Lucas you're fired."

"No, I'm not." The brunette jogged back to her room before she replied. "I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!" She can't let him risk his life for her, not anymore. Riley hated to lose him, but she couldn't risk him dying.

"RILEY!" Her bedroom door flew open and slammed promptly, causing a boom throughout the home. "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"YES YOU ARE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU LUCAS!" Tears streamed down her face.

"YOU'RE THE ONE PUSHING ME AWAY!" He screamed.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" She shoved him and started crying. "BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO DAMN IMPORTANT TO ME! I LOST YOU ONCE, BUT IF I LOSE YOU FOR GOOD, I'D DIE!" His temper cooled almost immediately. "If you died, I'd die."

He wrapped her in a hug, "I love you Riley. I'm not going anywhere, I'm not the one who's going to die." The brunette sobbed into his chest. He had flashbacks of her going on the plane, they were back at the airport all over again. Except this time it was her pushing him away. "I'm not going anywhere. Not this time." Her tears ran down his chest, and the only thing to do to calm her down was to kiss her. His arms lifted her up and pushed her towards his lips, she let out a small moan as they continued their embrace.

The marine laid down on the bed and her fingers grazed down his abs to push past the barrier of his pajama pants. "Oh god." His lips found her neck as she stroked his engorged member.

"I need you." They kissed again and his hands slid up her thigh. His fingers played, causing her to moan his name. Lucas continued while stepping out of his pajama pants and instantly thrust inside of her. "Oh my- Lucas." Her words were filled with gasps, his green eyes watched her ache with pleasure. Grasping for the sheets, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. This was where he belonged, with her. It didn't matter to him that he could die, she's worth dying for.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Zay?" Maya peeked her head into his room.

"Come on in." The blonde shut the door behind her, "what's wrong?"

"Is Riley going to be safe? Please don't sugarcoat this, be honest."

Zay smirked, and patted on the bed for her to take a seat. "If I know Lucas, and I do since I was 7 he's not going to let anything happen to her."

"But he doesn't need to be here. He's going to get himself killed." His brown eyes moved towards the floor, "wait. He means to?"

"If that's what it takes. Then yes, he was an incredible marine. He fought to come back to her, he killed to get back to her. He still will to keep Riley around, but if dying is what it takes to keep her safe, he will."

"That's insane." She whispered and fidgeted with her fingers.

"That's love." His fingers moved to tuck some hair behind her ear. "We're not going anywhere. Once Lucas is done talking to Riley we will devise a plan. You have to trust us, we may not have a business card but we are all more than qualified to handle this."

The blue eyed girl smirked, "you have changed a lot since high school."

"Good or bad?" Zay questioned with a smile.

"Very good." Before she had a chance to think about her actions, Maya kissed him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't-" His hands cupped her face and returned the affection, she hadn't felt like this since Josh kissed her. It was more like Josh times 3.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley laid on Lucas' chest, finding any and every way to be closer to him. She intertwined their legs and laid her hand across his stomach. "What happens now?"

"Now, I kill this guy."

"How?" She questioned, "We don't know who this is."

"I have some ideas but, I do have a question does Tommy know Billy?" The brunette furrowed her brows and moved her chin to stare into his emerald eyes.

"Um yeah, they met up after the marine ball for something. Billy said it was some sort of confidentiality agreement, since I told him about you. Why?" The marine gently scratched her arm, sending chills throughout her body.

"Let's get dressed sweetheart, we need a team meeting." He reluctantly rose from the bed, sitting Riley up in the process.

"Lucas."

"Yeah beautiful?" The bodyguard slid on his pajama pants and turned towards her.

"Please don't get hurt." He couldn't promise her something that he couldn't keep anymore, Lucas sauntered towards the singer and kissed her forehead.

"Come on baby." She slid on her shirt and a pair of shorts and jogged downstairs towards Farkle's office. In the foyer the marine cleared his throat, "EVERYONE FARKLE'S OFFICE NOW!" His voice was so boisterous and more intense than she'd ever heard before. He took a seat and smiled when the brunette crawled into his lap. She kissed him as much as possible before her friends entered the room. "Take a seat, in a chair or on the ground, or in each other's lap apparently, I don't care." He needed to make a joke. He needed to reassure everyone he wasn't scared. "Zay, anything on the video?"

"There was a black SUV, the license plate was covered, and the only thing you saw was an arm drop it in the mailbox, black clothes and gloves. VIN number was out of sight." The green eyed man bit his cheek.

"Okay y'all, here's the deal I'm not fired. I'm not going anywhere."

"Do I need to cancel her tour?" Farkle questioned.

"Not unless Riley wants to." The singer disagreed, "it might ease your worries to know that this guy is not going to hurt her. Kidnap her, yes but not going to hurt her, at least that's what I gather from the letters."

"Luke, you can't make assumptions like that." Zay commented, "We have to be prepared for anything."

"Of course we do. It's not an assumption, he's mentioned that he is her future. He's going to get her, she deserves more than someone who would push her away. All statements that I would make if someone else did what I did, besides the 'getting her'. We will be prepared, always." Riley tucked her head into his neck and sighed. "Zay I need you to do me a favor. Go into town and buy a Ruger LC9, hollow points and a thigh holster."

"What's that for? Well obviously protection but for who, you have plenty of guns?" Farkle questioned.

"I don't think you can have too many guns. But it's for Riley." The singer popped up. "She's going to wear it on tour, when we aren't on the bus." Lucas' green eyes locked on her, "you need to pack a lot of dresses."

"Riley doesn't know how to shoot." The blonde joked. "We'd be dead before she hit the stalker."

Lucas smiled, "yes she can. Let me just tell you a little story."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **7 Years Earlier.**

"Alright, your left hand is going to hold the butt of the gun, so your elbow will slightly bend. You're right hand holds the rest of the gun, whoa!" He slowly pulled her finger off the trigger. "Don't let your finger touch the trigger unless you want to shoot."

"Okay. Why am I so nervous?" Riley joked.

"You're holding a gun, it can kill you. Remember what I said?"

"This isn't a toy, this is a dangerous weapon. For protection only."

"Good girl." Lucas stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her's to help hold the gun and make small adjustments to her form. "This gun doesn't have a safety okay? It has a trigger pull so you have to pull a little harder, it's its own form of safety."

"Sir yes sir."

"Riles, this is serious." He mumbled in her ear.

"Right, sorry."

"Do you see the orange night sight?" The brunette nodded her head, "that lights up at night, and is orange during the day, you use that to guide what you want to shoot. Line it up at the bullseye." His fingertips grazed her arms as he pulled away. "Inhale and pull." The gun fired 5 times. The green eyed man stood behind her and carefully removed the gun from her hands, quickly unloading the magazine and emptying the chamber. Lucas set the gun down on the bale of hay and grabbed the binoculars. "I'll be damned baby. Take a look."

Riley snatched them out of his hands and focused on the bullseye 30 yards away. "OH MY GOD!"

"You did great!" Her eyes moved around the target and saw 3 holes in the center and 2 right on the outside. She dropped the binoculars and smiled before kissing his lips.

"Thank you. Thank you for teaching me. I know this isn't supposed to be 'fun' but I enjoyed it. I feel powerful."

His strong arms pulled her into his chest, "you looked sexy as hell. You're going hunting with me sometime soon."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Peaches, why didn't you tell me you knew how to shoot?"

Riley smiled and tucked her head back into Lucas' shoulder. "At first I thought it was a fluke, beginner's luck. We kept shooting and I don't know I didn't think about it." The marine scratched her back.

"Back to the original discussion, I have a serious feeling whatever is going to go down will happen on the tour. Hence the line 'have a nice tour' comment or whatever the hell it said. It isn't legal for Riley to conceal carry, but I'd rather her be alive and get in some trouble than dead wishing she had a gun. I'm going to talk to 4 buddies and see if they will follow us on the tour, instead of having different people at each stop. It will make security easier."

"I need to practice." Whispered Riley. "It's been 7 years since I've shot."

"Yes ma'am you do. Which is why we're going to the range today. Go get dressed." They kissed and she ran upstairs. "Farkle, Maya you'll be handed a taser. If someone tries to get to Riley or if someone is going after you, I expect you to react. Zay will show you how to use it when he gets back, it's pretty self-explanatory." The marine commanded.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Farkle whispered, "To conceal a gun during a concert is suicidal."

"Safety will be on, and there won't be anything in the chamber. She'll have to cock it for the gun to shoot anything. Besides, it'd be suicidal to not have protection for her. Look, I didn't want to say this while she was around but, I'm going to be the first person this guy goes after. If something happens to me I trust my team to keep her safe, but we all know shit happens. She can defend herself with a gun."

Farkle moved his head towards Maya. "How are you going to get out of here?"

"Simple." He stood up, "walk out. We're going to a gun range, and if we're lucky these people or dual personality individual will show up."

"Why would that be lucky?"

Lucas turned around and smirked, "because I'll kill him."

45 minutes later Riley ran down the stairs and jumped into Lucas' arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered and kissed her cheek. "You ready?" The brunette nodded and put on her baseball cap to help cover her face, followed by her sunglasses. "Beautiful. Zay just dropped off your Ruger. I've got your glock with me, let's go." She moved for his hand when he slowly pulled away, "I'm your body guard outside this house. Remember?"

"Sorry." The singer nodded and followed behind him. "Why couldn't I have just concealed the glock?"

"It's a bigger gun the Ruger is about .9 inches wide and tinier. Better for hiding." The brown eyed girl climbed in the back seat and buckled her seatbelt, "good girl." She had no idea why but she loved it when he said that. Riley loved the words of affirmation. "Hey Riles."

"Yes?"

"How did the song you played for me last night not make it on your album?" His green eyes continued to move from left to right and in the rearview mirror.

"Billy. He didn't, and obviously doesn't like you. That song says I need you, it says I need Anna. His excuse was that it wasn't a good idea to reveal to the public that I lost her." Her thumbs rotated around each other. "You know for a while I still thought about calling you or writing you a letter but, he convinced me otherwise. Said you'd be mad that I lost her."

"That son of a bitch." His grip tightened on the steering wheel causing his knuckles turned white. "Trust me when I say I'm not mad at you, none of this was your fault. Also trust me when I say that you should play that song in one of your concerts."

"Lucas who do you think this is?" Her question was so direct, it took him by surprise.

"Billy and Tommy. I think they're doing this together."

"Wait why? Why together?"

"Billy promised that he'd take you down, what better way to do that then to have Tommy kidnap you, keep you hidden and keep you to himself? I get the feeling that Tommy cares for you, in a very, very odd way." Riley bit her cheek, "this is all speculation sweetheart. That's who I think it is." The car got thrown into park and placed his hand on his gun while glancing around before letting the brunette out. "Come on."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Luckily it was a Tuesday and 2 o'clock so the gun range wasn't busy at all. Riley continued to fire off shots like no time had passed. She still remembered how to load and unload, and her proper gun etiquette. The brunette glanced at her target and smiled, "not too shabby."

"Not at all. You see those holes on the outside?" She nodded, "keep your wrist still. Since it is slightly more compact there's a little more kick than the glock." He glanced at his watch. "What do you think? How do you feel?"

"Good. Kind of like old times, I just wish I was out on-" He shook his head with wide eyes. "My grandparents land."

"Alright, let's get you back." They sauntered back to the car, and he immediately noticed the tires. "Get back inside." The singer did so without question and Lucas walked backwards back into the range. "Excuse me sir." The man who had introduced himself as the store owner earlier waltzed back up to the front, "do you have any cameras out front?"

"You're kidding right? My customers aren't the kind that like to be filmed." The brunette stood beside him, ready to reach for his gun if necessary. The green eyed man gestured for him to lean forward.

"Sir, I don't want to say this out loud. I asked out of common courtesy but I did see a camera outside. My tires have been slashed because I'm working security on this lady right beside me, whose name I'm going to leave out of this. May I please watch the security footage?" The older man leaned back and stared into the marine's eyes. One look and you could tell he wasn't bluffing.

"Come on back." Lucas took Riley's hand and followed the owner to his office.

"Text Maya, tell her to send Zay." He instructed.

"Okay."

"Here you go son, please keep it hush hush." He smiled at Riley before leaving the room and closing the door. The marine rewound the tapes and stared at his car, hoping he'd find something. Anything. The singer kept quiet, letting him work his magic when she glanced at the paused screen that he was zooming in.

"Wait." She exclaimed, "Zoom in on his arm." His brows furrowed but moved the focus without question. "That's the tattoo."

"What tattoo?"

"Tommy he got a tattoo on his forearm for his sister. That's it!"

The marine exhaled while smiling and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." His emerald eyes moved back towards the computer screen and pressed play.

"He was the passenger." He whispered, which only further made him believe he wasn't working alone. Billy had to be involved in this, a former marine with a clean record couldn't have come up with this on his own.

"They're here." Riley stated.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Alex, hey it's Lucas.  
 _Friar, what can I do ya' for?_  
What's the address of Tommy Higgins?  
 _I sent it to you in an e-mail. Didn't I?  
_ Whether you did or didn't wasn't the question. I'm fixing to drive and need it. Now.  
 _I'll text it._

"Lucas are you sure you want to do this?" Zay questioned while putting on his bulletproof vest.

"Yeah, I'm sure. He probably noticed those cameras too. We won't have much time if he tries to get out. We could be too late." Lucas holstered another weapon.

"The detective is outside you two." Farkle announced and got a little worried seeing them in their armor. The marine made sure his vest was on tight, his gun was holstered with extra hollow points and handcuffs.

"Let's do this." Zay and Lucas entered the foyer where Maya and Riley stood. The brunette clearly had been trying to fight back tears. She pulled him to the side.

"You better come back." The green eyed man smiled and kissed her.

"I promise. I love you." Maya said bye to Zay and watched them leave. Slamming the door behind them.

30 minutes later, Zay and Lucas were being followed up the stairs by Detective Heard to get to Tommy's apartment. Lucas took one side of the door, Zay took the other and Heard knocked, "Mr. Higgins are you home?" 10 seconds with no answer, and a head nod from Lucas the door was kicked open. They hurriedly swept the apartment.

"CLEAR!"

"CLEAR!" Lucas lowered his gun. "We're too late. DAMN IT!"

"I'll put a warrant out for him. Especially now that I've seen this." Heard kicked the closet door open fully and the entire wall was covered with pictures of Riley. Starting from when she was at most 20. "It seems as if Mr. Higgins has a little thing for Ms. Matthews." The marine clenched his jaw.

"LUKE!" The green eyed man grabbed his gun and followed Zay's voice.

"What?"

"Take a look." There was a stray sheet of paper, "that's a Staples Center blue print." Lucas kneeled down to get a closer look.

"What a coincidence that's where Riley's kickoff concert is."

"He must be hitting there on her tour."

Lucas moved the blueprint out of the way and there was a picture of Riley's house. He raised himself back up and clutched his vest, trying to figure out what that meant. "No! That's what he wants us to think. We need to get back now!"

"Why?"

Lucas took off downstairs, with the other two men on his heels. "He knew, he knew we'd be coming to look for him. He knew about the cameras, he knew Riley would recognize the tattoo. He's going after her, now!" The lights flipped on in the car and Lucas' phone dinged. "SHIT! Someone's on the property." He grabbed the detective's walkie, "Possible 217 in progress at 461 Sunset Blvd. all available units, please respond." He dialed Riley.

 _Hey are you okay?  
_ GET UPSTAIRS, GET EVERYONE UPSTAIRS GET THE GUN!  
 _What are you talking about?  
_ GET UPSTAIRS NOW!

There was a scream from Maya on the other end of the phone.  
 _MAYA!  
_ GET UPSTAIRS GET THE GUN!

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	11. Chapter 11-Bad Blood

**Chapter 11**

Riley ran upstairs with Farkle right behind her. Smackle, being a tech genius more than anything barricaded herself into the room and dialed 911. "LOCK THE DOOR!" The brunette slid across the floor, "14-" There was a slam on the door that Farkle was pushing shut. "SHIT! 1409." The door flew open and Tommy smiled while holstering his gun. Chills went up her spine, the sweet guy from the marine ball had disappeared.

"Come on Riley, we have to go." The singer tried to place her palm on the scanner but he already lifted her off the ground. "I almost forgot how beautiful you are."

"GET OFF OF ME!" She punched him and remembered the Ruger in Farkle's office, who was now knocked out from the door flying into him.

"I'm a marine. Did you think that was going to hurt me?"

"No, but this might." Her knee rammed in his balls and she took off downstairs. Her brown eyes saw Smackle dragging Maya into her room, she stopped to worry about her best friend. She wished she wouldn't have stopped.

"RILEY! YOU AREN'T MAKING THIS ANY EASIER ON YOURSELF!" She released a few tears and continued to move down the stairs towards Farkle's office. The brunette opened up the case and hurriedly loaded the magazine, she heard a door open from upstairs and cocked the gun. The brunette inhaled deeply to remain as calm as possible and pointed the gun out of the office.

"Riilleeyy, come out, come out wherever you are?" He stood at the top of the stairs, and smiled. Why was he smiling, why wasn't she firing? "There you are. You ready to run away with me?" The ex marine took a step.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" Luckily her left hand held the butt of the gun or it would be more than obvious that she was shaking.

"You aren't going to shoot me. You aren't that type of girl." Tommy took another step and she fired at the stair below his feet. "You missed."

"NO I didn't." She was trying to sound much more confident than she actually was. Riley could shoot at targets all day long but when it came to a person, she was freezing.

"Impressive."

"Next shot will be in your head. Don't move." The front door swung open and Tommy pulled out his gun.

"DROP IT ASSHOLE!" Tommy smiled and winked at Riley before jumping out the window behind him. He moved with haste, hopping over the fence before the police could even get into the backyard.

Riley took a few deep breaths still holding the gun. "Riley." She continued to breathe heavily, her chest collapsing with every exhale, hoping the tears wouldn't fall out. "Baby, it's Lucas. Can you lower the gun for me please." Her eyes fell to the ground and she clicked the safety on. The marine grabbed the gun and stuck it in his pants before wrapping her in his arms. "Are you okay?" She didn't say anything, he pushed her off of his chest and cupped her face, he saw the tears streaming. "Sweetheart are you okay?"

"I didn't shoot him." He wrapped her back up in a hug, "I could've. I had the drop, I fired at his feet. I couldn't do it." The singer gulped and started crying.

"It's okay, i'm here now. You aren't leaving my sight, again." The green eyed man kissed her forehead several times, when Detective Heard walked back in. "You didn't get him."

"No, we didn't."

"That wasn't a question." The marine admitted, "he can't go home. Search any relatives or friends he may have around here. Search any property under Billy Rice."

"MAYA!" The singer escaped his clutches and slammed on Smackle's door. "IT'S ME SMACKLE! OPEN UP!" It slowly cracked open. "Go check on Farkle he's upstairs. LUCAS!" Riley picked up her best friend off the hardwood and noticed the cut on the left side of her cheek. He laid his ear on her chest and heard a heartbeat after quickly checking for any other injuries.

"She's okay sweetheart, she's just knocked out. We'll get an EMT to check her out though." His strong arms lifted her outside where he passed her off. "Stay in here baby. It's already a field day out there." He sighed and turned back to her, "are you okay?" She nodded and fell into his chest.

"Yeah."

"We have to cancel your tour Riles and we're getting out of this house for awhile." Lucas instructed.

Riley lifted herself out of his chest and pulled up her hair. "We aren't cancelling the tour. How else am I going to draw him out?"

"I'm not using you as bait. Not happening. NO."

"Would you rather do this for the rest of our lives? He's not going to hurt me. As soon as he saw me he put his gun in his holster and helped me off the floor. He didn't react when I punched him, or even when I shot at his feet. If I can draw him out, you and your team can handle him." The marine hated to admit that it wasn't a bad idea, "plus i'll have my Ruger on my thigh. Next time i'll shoot." She would right? In reality she was trying to convince herself of that.

"Riley are you okay?" Riley ran up the stairs and hugged Farkle.

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I just hit my head on the window seal." His eyes turned to Lucas, "i'm sorry I didn't protect her."

"Don't apologize. It isn't your fault, it's mine. Why don't you get checked out by an EMT. I'll try to find a place for us to stay." The body guard pulled out his phone.

"Don't worry about that, Minkus International has an office here in LA. The top floor is an apartment where we can stay. Until we can get these windows and what not fixed." Farkle sauntered outside holding his head.

"Come on, let's pack a bag."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

After they made statements to the police and all got checked out by an EMT they drove around the city for almost an hour, shaking off the last bit of the paparazzi possible. Maya laid on Riley's shoulder, and had her arm looped through the singers. "We're almost there girls." Farkle wrapped his arm around them both. Smackle and Zay sat in the back helping keep eyes out for anyone who may be following them. "Farkle does Billy know about you owning this?"

"I don't know." He whispered. "He's not the brightest but he knows my last name, he could put two and two together. Turn left here and there's a garage door that should be opened, I called before we left." Lucas was waiting to turn left whenever he glanced into the rearview mirror. Riley was staring off into space, he wanted to hold her and love her. He wanted this all to be over, for her.

The garage door slowly closed behind them, everyone stayed still and silent till it trapped them inside. "Alright y'all, let's unload. We'll be staying here indefinitely. No one leaves, no one makes a phone call unless it's on one of the go phones in my kits. No social media, we aren't going to address the public about what happened. If we do then it's a way to follow us and find her. Farkle, will you please go inside and relieve any staff that may be here?"

"No need. There's an elevator to your right, you have to have a key to get to the top floor."

"Alright, men grab some bags." The marine couldn't help but feel like he failed today, Maya had a bruised cheek and a cut, Farkle had a gash in his head, Smackle was of little help. But most of all, she almost got taken. He reacted without thinking it through.

Everyone continued to remain silent. "Stay in the elevator please. Zay, help me sweep." The apartment took up the entire floor, 4 bedrooms and 3 baths later it was clear for them to enter. "Riles, come with me please." The brunette nodded and followed him into one of the bedrooms with the attached bath. Lucas took her bag and set it on the bed. "You okay baby?"

"I'm fine. Just tired, I think we all are."

"I'm sorry I didn't do my job." His lips touched the top of her head, "I almost lost you today."

"I'm not going down without a fight. I used my knee like you told me to, since he was this close." The singer smiled, remembering the night after she slapped Billy.

"He shouldn't have gotten that close. I failed as your bodyguard but it isn't going to happen again." Her finger pressed on his lips.

"Am I alive?" He nodded, "did I knee him in the balls because you told me to?" He chuckled then agreed. "Was I able to keep him away because of the Ruger you bought me?"

"Yes but-"

"No but's. I'm alive because of what you did, what you taught me. But right now, I want out of these clothes." Her dainty hands unzipped her bag and hastily changed clothes before he got any bright ideas. Lucas needed to focus on the interest of everyone else, not just her. She raised her arms above her head to put on a shirt when he prevented her left arm from moving. His lips touched Anna's footprint. The singer couldn't help but smile, he would've been a great dad. "I have her box in the car. You know just in case, and your shirt is in the bag."

"I can't lose you Riles. Not again."

"I'm not going anywhere. Thanks to you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"How's everyone?" Maya sat in Zay's lap, they had become close and quickly. Farkle had his arm around Smackle who was still extremely mad at herself about earlier, even though no one else was. Riley, well she hadn't pulled herself away from Lucas since they got to the apartment.

"How did he know y'all weren't going to be there?" The blonde questioned.

"He knew i'd jump at the opportunity to catch him. We were lucky he didn't attack sooner. Tommy outsmarted me, it won't happen again."

"I'm still trying to figure out why he left the picture of Riley's house." Zay pointed out, "I mean that was a dead giveaway."

The marine bit his cheek. "He may not have originally planned to leave with Riley." Everyone seemed confused so he continued his explanation. "Why would he make it obvious that he was going to break in? To try and show that he outsmarted us, to make Riley think I can't protect her. He didn't have a getaway vehicle parked nearby, he jumped out of the damn window and hopped fences. No, he wasn't planning on leaving with Riley, he's smart but she's his weakness. He didn't want to go without seeing her anymore, I know the feeling. He was proving a point today."

"What about the tour, we're cancelling right?" Farkle questioned.

"Riley doesn't want to cancel it. In fact she wants to use it as a way to capture him."

"You're freaking stupid Riles!" The blue eyed girl scoffed, her best friend seemed unphased by the comment. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Would you rather him show up at our home again? Unexpected, on his terms? No. No thank you i'd rather have a plan and end this. Once and for all." His emerald eyes traced her face before kissing her cheek.

"I hate to say she's right but she is." Zay sighed then got slapped on the chest, "he doesn't know where we are right now. The tour is a little over a week away. Even if he did find out there's one entrance, one exit. You can't see through these windows, besides as far as people know this is an office building. Let's take advantage and build a plan."

"Zay's right. Take this time to rest, relax and prepare."

"What are we going to do about food?" The brunette asked making everyone giggle, "I know you all think i'm joking but i'm not. My tummy is hungry." The marine smirked, he loved it when Riley talked that way.

"I'm sure there's plenty of stuff. My father comes to stay when he wants to hide out and keeps things well stocked." Riley reached for Farkle's hand and he took it without question.

"One last thing before we all go our seperate ways, i'm sorry." Everyone's eyes darted towards Lucas, "i'm sorry that I left y'all alone, defenseless. It isn't going to happen again."

"GROUP HUG!" The brunette exclaimed and felt everyone dog pile on top of them.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Shots were fired today in country star Riley Matthews' home. There has been no comment and as of right now we have no idea where she is. Detective Heard has assured us that she is safe, and she's doing what is best for her and her family. Police have issued a warrant out for the arrest of Tommy Higgins the primary suspect in this case, he's 26 years old and is considered armed and dangerous. Please contact police immediately if you have any information regarding his capture._

Lucas sighed and held Riley a little tighter. "Riley, Billy doesn't know where your parents live does he?"

"No. He doesn't know their names either. Are you sure Billy is involved? He wasn't at the house today." The brunette pulled a grape off the vine that rested on his chest.

"Why would he need to meet Tommy for a confidentiality agreement over me? How would Tommy know about Anna? There's a reason he said he's going to ruin you. Tommy may not have agreed to all of this at first but he probably got tired of waiting with zero response from you."

"I don't want to be famous. I tap out." He chuckled and kissed her head. Everyone else had fallen asleep, it was still light outside but everyone was physically and emotionally drained.

"Why don't I get up and make you something before you eat up all the snacks?"

"Let's cook together. Like we used to." Lucas' hand caressed her cheek and pressed his lips onto hers.

"I was the stupidest man alive to leave you." There was some rustling on the couch where Maya and Zay had fallen asleep, she pressed her finger to her lip and gestured towards the kitchen. After tiptoeing into the kitchen she finally spoke.

"I hated those 7 years, I hated the airport, I hated that we only had 5 and a half months together. But one thing that I didn't hate, and that helped me get through that time was that you were following your dream." His green eyes shot towards her while he opened a package of pancake mix, since everything else was frozen. "Why did you stop talking to me?" The small smile that was on his face disappeared.

"I don't really have a good reason, when I went to training and I couldn't talk to you. Like I had no way to, it was really hard at first but slowly became easier. I guess I thought it'd be best to wait until after my enlistment." Lucas searched for a bowl, she hated that answer. But, he was right. It was pure torture talking to him and once they stopped phone calls completely she was able to live a little more.

"What if I had been married?"

"I was a sniper honey, do you think that would have been an issue?" Riley kicked his butt, literally and smiled. "You said you'd wait, and you've never broken a promise to me before."

"The I love you promise was a big one to break."

Lucas moved some hair away and kissed her, "technically you didn't make that promise. I did." Her brown eyes moved from left to right, perusing her mind and opening the file of their first date. "I'm right, you don't have to double check me." They gazed into eachother's eyes, feeling every emotion that they've tried to hide from the public, and hide from themselves for years before. Her skin turned to goosebumps, but was quickly wiped away by his hands rubbing her warm.

"I love you Lucas."

"I love-"

Maya popped up startling them, "I SMELL FOOD!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Everyone seemed more than satisfied this morning and Riley couldn't help but think that she wasn't the only one who had sex last night. Her barnwood eyes followed Lucas wherever he went, and the marine noticed. Occasionally making glances at her and grinning, and just like she was back in highschool, she got butterflies. The brunette couldn't wait for this to all be over, so he wouldn't have to hide that contagious smile from the rest of the world. "Good morning everyone." The singer crawled into his lap, and his strong arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe from the rest of the world. "Now that Riley found her seat, and it has been 4 days let's get started. Smackle."

"We get that your family is probably very worried about you guys. So, you can make 1 quick phone call on the go phones we have, since your phones have been turned off. I do mean quick, these phones aren't traceable but there can still be pings off of cell towers. DO NOT, and I repeat DO NOT tell them where you are. If they ask and you feel the need to tell them something, lie. We don't know what kind of connections this Tommy guy has."

"Farkle, do you expect your father back anytime soon?" Zay questioned and he disagreed. "I'd still call your mother and tell her to notify him that you're safe."

"Maya why don't you make the first call." Lucas suggested, "alright Zay we need to come up with a plan." Smackle started perusing on her computer.

"Do you think he'll hit Staples Center? From the blueprint?"

"No idea, he's playing games," the marine admitted, "he could but there's a lot of people a ton of security." They both furrowed their brows, "hey beautiful, why don't you go sit with Maya for a second than you can call your folks." She reluctantly agreed and sauntered into the bedroom, Lucas sat up and leaned closer. "Whatever stadium he'll be at it'll be after the show. He'll use the crowds as cover to get out. Don't you think?"

"Hey guys, we have a tweet." Smackle passed him the laptop.

 _theofficialrileymatthews Now we got bad blood, you know it used to be mad love. Take a look what you've done, cause baby now we got bad blood. #dreamtour #badblood #mad #imgonnagetyou_

"Taylor Swift lyrics?" Zay questioned, "I know that song I used to jam out to it."

"Hey sweetheart, come out here please." The brunette skipped into the living room and landed in his lap.

"Smackle, get Maya off the phone would you?" The marine turned his focus back to his will be girlfriend, "Bad blood." He mumbled, before showing her the laptop, to see her reaction.

"What about it? Did she cancel or something?"

"Huh?" The marine questioned.

Riley giggled at him. "That's the song Taylor Swift and I are doing at the kickoff concert."

"He's hitting the first concert." Lucas revealed, while the brunette snatched the computer away. "It still doesn't explain why-"

Riley finished reading the tweet and interrupted him. "No, no one is supposed to know about Taylor Swift. How does Tommy know?"

"Does Billy know?" The green eyed man asked, when almost instantly there was another tweet.

 _theofficialrileymatthews Come out come out wherever you are._

And then another.

 _theofficialrileymatthews You ready to run away with me yet?_

And then another.

 _theofficialrileymatthews Clearly, your body guard can't protect you. Unlike Anna's father, your next child needs a real man._

Her fingers started feverishly typing. "Don't reply." Zay snatched the computer away, closed it and instantly turned on the news. Lucas stared straight ahead with his jaw clenched and fists white.

"I need a go phone." His voice was shaky, no matter how calm he tried to appear. His fingers pressed a few buttons.

Detective Heard, it's Friar. I'm going to keep this short. Billy is the other guy.  
 _We don't know that.  
_ But we do. There were several tweets one hinting at the song her and Taylor Swift will be singing together at the kickoff concert. There are only a few people who know about that, Billy is one of them. Another tweet was about our daughter, that only 2 friends and Billy knew about. Get him off the streets. Put out a warrant, kill the son of a bitch I don't care.

"Lucas, I have an idea." Riley stated.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	12. Chapter 12-My Cowboy

**Chapter 12**

"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you so much for joining me here today. As you know there was a shooting at Ms. Matthews' house exactly 1 week ago. Since then there have been various tweets sent out, that are intended to scare Riley Matthews. I'm here to tell you that this tactic is not working and the tour will be continued as planned. Questions?" Maya pointed to the woman in front. "Yes m'am?"

"Does Ms. Matthews know the man, Tommy Higgins the suspect in the shooting?"

"Yes, she does. Next, you." Riley sat back and watched Maya work her magic. This job was perfect for her since she was so demanding and got her way more often than not.

"In one of the tweets he mentioned that her bodyguard couldn't protect her anymore. What are you doing about that?"

The blonde cleared her throat. "Let me be very clear, Riley Matthews' safety is of the upmost importance to us. We suggested cancelling the tour but Ms. Matthews had no intention of doing so. In regards to the body guard, we have replaced her security team." The brunette glanced at her fingers and bit her lip. She saw a ton of camera flashes and closed her eyes, letting a tear fall out.

"MS. HART! WHAT ABOUT-" The reporters were starting to calm down so his yell fell to a normal tone, "what about the last tweet and I quote, 'clearly your bodyguard can't protect you. Unlike Anna's father, your next child needs a real man'? What does that mean, since Ms. Matthews has no children?" The singer felt her best friend's icy blue eyes fall on her, even as she rose from her chair her eyes were on the floor.

"Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentleman. I would like to address that comment. Around 7 years ago, I was pregnant-" Riley leaned backwards and took a deep breath, "sorry this is an emotional subject for me. I was pregnant with a little girl named Anna. Unfortunately she passed away when I was 8 months along. There will be no further comments in this matter. I appreciate your understanding." 3 men in black jackets that were covering guns surrounded both Maya and Riley to escort them from the building. Reporters started shouting as they left.

"NO FURTHER COMMENT!" The door slammed and they jogged to the black SUV. "Good job peaches. Proud of you." Riley didn't say anything, continuing on their mission to get back to Minkus International.

"Ladies, straight to the car and sit in the backseat. Please fasten your seatbelts. We're moving as soon as that door shuts." The brunette nodded, wishing it was Lucas who was giving orders. They calmly walked to the car and sped off. The man who identifies as Adams touched his earpiece. "Drive for an hour, keep an eye out for any followers. Drive longer if necessary."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Ms. Matthews, we're 5 minutes out."

Riley smiled, "thank you. Please, call me Riley."

"Okay Riley, are you excited for the tour tomorrow?" The brunette nodded. "You'll be safe, don't worry." They pulled into the garage of Minkus International and didn't move until they were cut off from the rest of the world. Adams placed a lock on the garage and the girls ran to Farkle who was waiting downstairs.

"Ladies."

"FARKLE!" They pronounced in perfect unison.

"I'm not gonna pass out, i'm not gonna pass out." He tried to convince himself and pulled them into the elevator once the new bodyguards were ready.

"How'd we do?" Maya questioned.

"Very well, very poised. How're you feeling Riles?"

"Good, just want this to be over with." The elevator doors dinged open and the brunette felt an ease wash over her body. "Hi baby." Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist as Lucas lifted her off the ground.

"Hi sweetheart. You did great." The marine shook hands with his friends, "thank you for keeping her safe. Help yourself to whatever you want, relax. Watch some TV whatever you'd like." His gorgeous eyes moved back towards her as he whispered, "you're coming with me." The singer giggled as he carried her into the bedroom. Her feet landed on the floor and he kissed her over and over. "I hate not being out there with you."

"I hate you not being there." Lucas' lips touched her entire face. Forehead; nose, cheeks, lips, eyelids. Everything, the marine just wanted to hear her laugh. "I love you baby."

"I love you too sweetheart." His hands cupped her face, and his thumb caressed her cheek so he could stare into her eyes. Lucas smirked and kissed her again, causing her whole body to tingle.

"Wow." She swallowed and blinked several times. "That was top notch."

His lips touched her forehead after he laughed, "Why don't you finish packing those dresses and I'll go talk to the guys. We leave as soon as it's dark."

The marine sauntered into the living area, "gentleman we leave at twenty hundred hours." Everyone glanced at their watches, "I suggest you take some naps, we'll be pulling an all nighter. Farkle!" The skinny man ran into the living room, "talk to her band?"

"Yes, they will be there late tonight. The buses will pull in underneath the stadium at midnight so the band and Riley can get some rest. They rehearse a little tonight and some in the morning." Lucas smirked.

"Farkle, tell Maya that we leave in 7 hours. Pack, get some rest and don't stress. Riley was always the smart one, this'll work." Everyone snickered slightly.

"Lucas?" The marine's cheeks flushed at Riley's seductive tone as he glanced towards the ground.

"Gentleman, if you'll excuse me." The marine sprinted down the hallway and into the bedroom where the brunette was standing in black lace bra and panties. A small smirk approached his face while he tackled her onto the bed, kissing her lips, "you called?"

Riley cupped his face, "make love to me one more time."

His hand covered hers, "one more time?"

"Just in case something happens." The brunette kissed him again and began trying to peel off his shirt.

"Wait baby, look at me." The singer collapsed on the bed. "Nothing's going to happen."

"We have to prepare even for the impossible. Right?" Lucas' lips separated slightly, he couldn't imagine not being with her. "Just love me Lucas, make love to me, and take me like you'll never have another chance to." The marine leaned in and kissed her.

"Let's take it slow okay?" Riley smiled, and agreed. Remembering the first time they had sex together, he uttered those same words.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **7 Years Earlier.**

Riley cupped her hand over her mouth. "Lucas, oh my God." Her brown eyes gazed across his bedroom, there were candles on his nightstand and dresser, rose petals on the bed and she giggled at the sparkling cider and flutes beside the chocolate covered strawberries. "You did all this for me?"

He chuckled lightly and shrugged his shoulders, "this is your first time, I wanted it to be special." The brunette sauntered towards the curtains with a nervous smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen these closed." She joked.

"They're open so I can look at you. But, since you're staying the night I shut them just in case. So your parents wouldn't see." Her hands wrapped around the bag on her shoulder.

"Can I change real quick?"

"I'm not sure what you think happens during sex," he slowly moved towards her, "but usually you end up with your clothes off."

"Very funny, I have a surprise for you." His thumbs caressed her cheeks, and he kissed her before she sauntered into the bathroom and closed the door. She inhaled deeply and quietly squealed, she was extremely excited and nervous, and a bundle of other emotions she couldn't explain. Riley stepped out of her dress, leaving on her heels and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her fingers ran through her hair, shaking out the tight curls.

Lucas sat on the bed and tried to keep his breathing steady. "We love each other, you've been together 3 months. She's gorgeous, so gorgeous." He whispered, and pressed play on the radio. "You want her every way possible before we leave." Lucas was trying to convince himself that this wouldn't make it harder when she left. Riley cleared her throat and shyly dropped her arms that were crossed in front of her body, putting them behind her back. "Oh my God." The green eyed man exhaled and covered his eyes, "you're too gorgeous. I just-" His hands moved away from his eyes, "I can't even look at you." To Riley it wasn't even anything fancy, just red lace panties and bra. She bit her lip, maybe it was the heels?

He dropped on the bed and heard her heels walk towards him, and felt her long soft legs wrap around his waist. Riley slowly removed his large hands from his face. "We don't have to do this, if you're too nervous about what will happen in a few months."

"I'm already in love with you." Her hands ran through his hair as she kissed him. "I want you every way possible beautiful." Lucas' eyes kept focusing on her face, only getting slightly distracted by her chest.

"Is it bad that I'm nervous?"

"Not at all." His lips touched her collarbone, his fingertips playing with the bra strap, "let's take it slow, okay?"

"Okay baby. I want this, I want you."

His lips curved upwards, "this'll be amazing baby. I'll take care of you."

Riley fell asleep on his chest, 3 hours later. He stroked her arm, and kept kissing her head. How was it possible that a virgin was the best he ever had? Not that he's had a lot, Missy Bradford was the only other woman. He smiled again thinking that love had to be the culprit. Lucas closed his eyes and went through the whole evening in his mind. How he had to hold her hips down when his tongue played, how she moaned his name the first time he entered her. The nails down his back, and the scratches she left that she apologized for, a lot. How slow they worked, exploring one another's bodies, the sound of her climaxing still ran through his ear. He had to distract himself, to prevent the blood from rushing south. Lucas' emerald eyes opened feeling the brunette move and crawl on top of him. Riley's fingers ran through her hair and with the cutest smile he'd ever seen mumbled, "baby will you have sex with me again?"

He grinned and rolled on top of her. "You're so damn cute."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Do you think he bought it?" Riley sat on top of Lucas and played with his fingers.

"I believed you, and I know you better than he does. He doesn't know we're going there tonight and we're taking a different car so it'll be a different license plate. You're plan will work baby, it is working." The marine yanked her down and laid beside her, face to face. "I'm going to end this once and for all."

"We are." The brunette whispered and kissed him.

"Once we get into Staples Center, make sure you wear the Ruger. Okay?" She was clearly trying to hide the fear in her eyes. "You have 4 of the best marines protecting you. Zay and I will be there tonight and be hidden tomorrow. So technically you have 6 of the best."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." Deep down she promised herself she wasn't going to let anything happen to him. She'd do anything for him.

"What's going to happen? 6 on 1, it'll be easy."

"Yes, but if he gets ahold of me what are the odds that-"

Lucas leaned up and grabbed her face, "look at me. If he gets ahold of you, you kick, hit, and bite. You fight your way out. Don't pull that gun until you have a clean shot, he can disarm you and quickly so keep that a secret. You aren't going anywhere with him, after tomorrow night we're going home together."

There was a knock on their bedroom, "FRIAR, WE GOTTA MOVE OUT!"

The marine sighed and Riley saw his shoulders drop. "Time to go to work sweetheart."

"Yeah." He rolled out of bed and got dressed. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Her head rose off the pillow, her hair falling onto one shoulder, grasping the sheets to stay covered and the light of the bathroom shone on her skin. "Once the bus gets there?"

"I'll do whatever you ask Riley." Her brows furrowed, he's never said that before. "I will do anything for you, anything you ask is yours. You have me under like, I don't know a spell." His emerald eyes stared into her soul.

"I like that." Her pointer finger tapped her lips, "kiss me." Lucas grasped the back of her head and touched her lips. It was amazing how a kiss could be so soft and so powerful at the same time. "Okay, now I'll get dressed."

"Holster baby. Don't forget." The brunette slid on the dress and her boots before grabbing the holster. Her cowboy boot landed on the bed and she rose her dress up revealing her thigh, Lucas stopped what he was doing and tried hard to not stare. "Here let me help you."

"You stay right there," her hand was in front of her and flexed, "or we will never get out of here." She bit her lip as she loaded the Ruger and forcefully placed it in the holster and buttoned it, never taking her eyes off of his jade ones. "Is it noticeable?"

"Nope, especially if you aren't looking for it." He pronounced. "Come on beautiful." The marine's hand reached for her. Everyone was already out in the living room, "alright guys, and once we get there everyone needs to be on high alert. Zay and I will disappear early tomorrow morning so he can continue to believe the story." Maya had her head resting on Zay's bulky arm when Lucas turned towards the 3 bodyguards, his old marine friends. "I am more than counting on you to keep her safe. If something happens to her starting tomorrow morning, I don't know what I'll do. But I guaranfreakingtee that it won't be good."

"LUCAS!" The brunette smacked his arm, even though they seemed to be unphased.

He didn't look at her, his stare remained on the 3 bodyguards with his jaw clenched. "I'm serious y'all."

"Luke, we have to go." Zay stated.

"Okay, one more thing. Starting tomorrow morning, the names Zay and Lucas do NOT escape your mouths." Everyone stayed quiet, silently agreeing to his conditions. "Alright, let's move. Adams you're driving." The marine tossed the keys behind him, like a total bad ass.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was on stage talking to her band, her right leg crossing over her left as if she was nervous. "Hey Lucas."

"Hey Maya, how are you feeling?"

"Good, thank goodness Riley's band loves her. They didn't leak anything that we know of." He smiled, how could someone not love Riley? "But if I'm being honest, I'm nervous." She whispered, "For Riley. You and Zay can more than handle yourselves."

"Don't be nervous. Riley has gone through a lot, and not in every aspect but in most, it's made her stronger." He uttered.

The blonde gulped, "she has something to fight for. I didn't want to tell you this but she didn't care about the letters as much as we did. Riley hated bodyguards and was okay with the risk of getting hurt or kidnapped or worse for her own reasons. It wasn't until she figured out it was you that she started to care."

"What 'own reasons'?"

A small smile appeared on her face, "she wanted to be with Anna. Every morning she wakes up and stares at the picture of them two in the hospital. Before you came back, she'd have nightmares every other day of losing her and on the other days it was the nightmare of losing you." The blue eyed girl glanced at Lucas and saw he was trying not to cry. "Thank you for giving her something to hope in. Just, don't make any more promises you can't keep."

"I love her Maya, I always have. I can't be without her anymore. I won't do that to her."

"Good. You should also know she made me a promise, and as you know she never breaks them."

His emerald eyes gazed at Maya, "what promise?"

"She's not going to let any of us get hurt. Especially not you, since you're most at risk." Lucas closed his eyes and shook his head. "Look we get it, you're a huge muscly guy now who can take care of himself. But so is Tommy. So is the man who is in love with Riley and has had similar training to you. Don't get cocky Lucas, don't make a promise that you are going to come back to her if you can't be sure to keep it."

The marine clenched his jaw and it was almost like Zay heard it, "MAYA! COME HERE PLEASE!"

Riley clapped her hands and picked her guitar up from the stand. "Let's just run through this song. And you can have time to learn the new one I'm adding to the set, we'll practice it tomorrow." The brunette smiled at Farkle, then moved her gaze to Lucas who was walking away, until he heard the music start to play. He could never resist her playing the guitar and singing.

 _You were quiet at first.  
You didn't know your worth.  
The sweetest man on earth._

 _He taught me how to shoot.  
He bought me my first, boots.  
Oh those emerald eyes.  
They get me every time.  
With a heart as big as the Texas sky-igh._

Lucas' eyes turned red knowing it's about him and remembering the first time he heard that song. Riley smiled through her words and winked right at him.

 _He's my cowboy.  
My pride and joy.  
I love him.  
He loves me.  
We're as great as can be.  
We were young so carefree.  
Hearts as big as the sea.  
He's my pride and joy.  
My own Helen of Troy.  
He's myyyy cowboooy._

 _He's gonna follow his dreams.  
To go and be a Marine.  
He's gonna risk his life.  
But he'll come out alive.  
Cause without him I can't suurviiive._

 _He's my cowboy.  
My pride and joy.  
I love him.  
He loves me.  
We're as great as can be.  
We were young so carefree.  
Hearts as big as the sea.  
He's my pride and joy.  
My own Helen of Troy.  
He's myyyy cowboooy._

 _He's my Romeo, I'll never be alone.  
He says I'll be on the raaadiooo.  
My cowboy.  
My pride and joy.  
Those emerald eyes, they get me every time.  
He's gonna risk his life, but he'll come out alive._

 _He's my, Cowboy._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **7 Years Earlier**

"I know the line 'cause without him I can't survive' is a little much but what'd you think?" Riley laid into his chest and pulled the comforter over her, trying to hide the fact it is very true. Lucas still hadn't said anything, "oh God is it that awful?"

"NO!" The green eyed man cleared his throat, "wow that was loud. Sorry about that, no I love it. I really, really love it. It was beautiful." His lips touched her cheek, "you're so talented."

"I had inspiration. It used to take me forever to write terrible songs, this one took me like 2 days and it's halfway decent."

He scoffed, "that is so much better than halfway decent. You will be on the radio someday beautiful."

"You know, we graduate in 3 weeks."

"I try not to think about it." He mumbled and held her a little tighter. "You're my Juliet and I really don't know if I can survive without you." The brunette raised her chin to look at him when she was met with a kiss.

"You'll be so busy, you won't even have time to think about me."

"Don't be dense, I'm busy now and all I ever think about is you." Lucas whispered, "This is really, really going to hurt. Isn't it?"

She sniffled and agreed, "Yeah it is. We were so stupid to think that we could date and just end it. I don't know what's going to be worse, me leaving you at the airport or you watching me leave."

"Me watching you leave. And I'm not just saying that to get sympathy."

Riley giggled, "Why is it worse?"

"I'll have to come home, and look out my window, you won't be there." His voice cracked, "I'll go out to my ranch, and remember I took you shooting and that one time we fooled around in the barn." The brunette giggled, "The many, many times we were together in here, in my room. The diner, the park, the fire escape, everything in this town will remind me of you."

Riley gulped, and noticeably so since he squeezed her tighter. "You win."

"This is one game I want to lose. I love you Riley."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Alright guys, I want to thank you so much for keeping this quiet and for being here so late. Y'all are really the greatest band a girl could ask for." Three men gave her a group hug. "Awe I love you guys."

"We love you Riley!" Lucas watched the exchange with a smile on his face.

"Ms. Matthews, the bus is here." The brunette acknowledged him and turned towards her band.

"That new song, we'll rehearse it in the morning. The concert isn't till 7 tomorrow night, so would noon be okay with everyone?" She questioned.

"That late?"

"Yeah, y'all came out tonight. Take the morning off, relax. Have a nice night." She waved goodbye and jogged towards Lucas.

"That was very sweet of you." He mumbled while walking to the tour bus.

"They've done a lot for me. They won't let anything happen to me either." The marine walked up the steps and followed her in the bus.

"WOW!" She giggled, "This is extremely intense. There's carpet, and tile!" He passed the leather couch on either side of him and chuckled at the TV and the in depth kitchen. Riley kept walking towards the back and his eyes moved towards the bunk beds on his left, and admired the queen sized bed straight in front of him.

"Shut the door please." His jaw opened as the door to her bedroom slid shut. "I need to change."

"There's a walk in shower? Was that granite in the kitchen?"

The brunette kept laughing at him. "Want to remove my holster for me?"

"Man you own this?" She agreed, "So you're rich?"

"Gold digger much?" Her long leg lightly laid on the bed as she hiked up her dress to remove the gun.

"I was a marine. I don't get paid that much."

Her eyes narrowed to a joking glare, "I mean I could retire and be more than fine. If I got a house with some land, and cars, I'd pay it all off and be set." Her hands moved to put the gun in the drawer on her side of the bed. Her boots laid neatly in her closet.

"You know, I have some land." She stripped the dress off and slid on her silk shorts and matching silk tank top.

"I feel like you're hinting at something." Lucas pulled her into his chest.

"When you decide to retire, maybe come back to Texas with me?"

She divulged her gorgeous smile, "that is definitely something I'd love to talk about. But after all this is over." Her lips touched his, "for now, get changed and lay in bed with me." She crawled into the bed and sighed, it had been a long day and tomorrow would be a lot worse. "Yay, your abs!"

"Is that your favorite feature?'

"No, your eyes are." The singer was already starting to fall asleep. He hurriedly laid down beside her and pulled her into his body. "They're insanely beautiful."

"You're insanely beautiful." Her fingers flipped the light switch beside the bed while she giggled. They laid together in silence, and as soon as her hand dropped off of his he knew she was falling asleep and fast. "Riley," she moaned lightly, "I won't be here in the morning. I want you to know how much I love you and I'll be watching you. I'll be protecting you and keeping you safe."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Okay so I wrote this song, it needs work. I get that lol but the tune in my head makes it extremely catchy.**


	13. Chapter 13-Don't

**Chapter 13**

Riley awoke the next morning and found Maya laying beside her when she rolled over. "It's just me peaches."

"Morning Maya." She started stretching. The blonde inched closer to whisper.

"I know we aren't supposed to mention Z and L but I didn't realize i'd miss waking up to Z until I had to wake up to you."

The brunette scoffed, "rude. But, so true." Their bedroom door slid open and Farkle jumped on top of them.

"Ladies."

"FARKLE!" He nestled in between them and held the girls he's cared for his entire life. "Farkle, you're wonderful. You never leave."

"Where would I go without my girls?"

Riley grinned, "so what do I have to do this morning?"

"You're just rehearsing with the band. Are y'all hungry? It's only 10, so you have 2 hours before you have to be out there." The girls sat up and started to stretch some more while Farkle stood at the doorway. "Oh i'm supposed to remind you to wear a dress." The singer locked eyes with him, when it dawned on her what he was really saying.

"Okay, sounds great."

"Also, Maya as her publicist wear a blazer." He stepped out of the master bedroom and finished whatever he was doing in the kitchen.

"Whatever that means." The blue eyed girl giggled and threw herself out of bed.

"For your taser." Riley whispered and Maya face palmed herself. "There you go. How'd you get in here last night?"

"The bodyguard moved me in here, easier to keep an eye on us apparently." The girls stepped into the living room, passing the empty bunkbeds and landed on the couch. Farkle stood with his arms crossed watching the news.

 _Riley Matthews' Keep Dreaming Tour starts tonight, 7 pm at Staples Center. Still no word or arrest made for suspect Tommy Higgins. Her manager and publicist have assured us that she is safe, she will do this tour and her security is of the upmost importance._

"That it is." Their skinny friend whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, nervous. But, that's normal. After this tour, i'm going to take a much needed break, you all can quote me." Riley stated, expecting a protest but not getting one, "wait you guys aren't going to fight me on this?"

"No!" Maya snapped, "why would we? You've needed one for a long time. Farkle and I are your best friends before anything." Lucas was right, why did she needed it spelled out for her?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley tightened her holster and put her hair in a side braid, Lucas used to love that. She took a spoonful of honey and started her vocal excercises on her way out the bus. "Do Re Mi Fa So La Te Do."

"Ms. Matthews, we're going to do a run through of the entire concert." The brunette was already almost done with her bottle of water, ensuring her vocal chords were well lubricated. "Obviously Ms. Swift won't be here till 4 so we will run that one last. But, your band is on stage and ready."

"Thank you. We're going to add a song to the end of the show, and that's the one we're going to practice first." The singer couldn't help but feel like she was watched, it could be Lucas but the feeling gave her the creeps. "ADAMS!"

"Yes Riley."

"YAY! You called me Riley." She stated with pride.

"How can I help you Juliet?" Her brown eyes widened, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just um wanted you to be beside me. Kind of got a weird feeling." The brunette whispered, was she talking to Adams or Friar?

"I understand. I'll be waiting for you at the side of the stage and we've got several eyes watching you." Riley smiled, Lucas had definitely gone in depth to make her feel more secure. Having Adams drop hints like that was pretty genius, he was always looking out for her even when she was the cause of the trouble.

"ALRIGHT GUYS, GOOD MORNING! LET'S RUN IT!" Her mind reminisced to the first time she truly performed for an audience.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **7 Years Earlier.**

"I can't freaking believe I let you talk me into doing this talent show." Riley adjusted her guitar and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Oh stop it! This is good practice, I love you and you'll be amazing as usual." Lucas' lips touched hers.

"Lucas is right," Maya mumbled while holding onto Josh, "what all have you done, like public shows?"

The brunette bit her cheek, "zero to none. I sang a little in my church choir." Everyone blinked at her, including Josh who already knew that.

"UP NEXT, RILEY MATTHEWS!"

"I hate you ALL!" Her trio jogged off the side of the stage and took their seats up front. Just in time to see her take the stage and adjust the mic.

"Do you know what song she's singing?" Lucas shook his head no and continued to watch her strum on the guitar.

 _When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it._

 _And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

Riley kept her eyes on Lucas, knowing everytime she sang romantic songs like this that she dug herself into a deeper hole.

 _But darling,_

 _You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception._

 _Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face._

 _And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I have sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness._

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

Lucas held a small smile, trying to keep an air of mystery about himself since he was in public. She was worth the risk, Riley is worth all the pain he'll feel whenever she has to leave.

 _Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception._

 _I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.  
Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

 _You are the only exception_

Lucas stood up and ran up the steps to meet her off stage. The brunette fell into his arms, "you're a natural! That was so great baby."

"Thank you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riles, it's time for you to head to your dressing room. It's 5:40." Farkle repeated with wide eyes. The brunette knew it was soon to be 'show time' and hugged him.

"Thanks Farkle. For everything." Maya was trying to keep her chin from trembling, this was their goodbye in case the worst happened. "I love you peaches. I'm gonna be fine, i'm always nervous before a show." Riley gulped with her lie and was escorted by Adam to her dressing room. "I'll be changing and what not so you can take a break enjoy the free food and everything." Adams nodded and sauntered away, knowing this was part of the plan. The door shut and she sighed while sitting at her vanity, waiting for the curling iron to heat up.

"Hi Riley." Her heart stopped beating when she stood up. She didn't take into account how she'd feel when Riley saw him again.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy emerged from the dark corner to her right. "How'd you get in here?"

He took a few steps forward and hugged her against her will, "I needed to see you again Riley! When Billy told me you do your own hair and makeup I knew this would be the best place to talk to you." The brunette pushed him off.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Her hands forced him off and she took several steps back. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"Riley, why are you so mad at me? I'm the one that should be upset with you." The crazy look in his eyes became even more evident.

"WHAT?" Every part of the plan she had flew out the window. Her body was in survival mode was she going to fight or fly? She didn't even know.

This guy wasn't stable, one look into his eyes confirmed it. "I know Lucas, your bodyguard but most importantly your ex was staying with you. Did you fuck him?"

"That's none of your damn business." The brunette felt the sting of his hand on her cheek, releasing a few tears in the process she held her cheek.

"Did you sleep with him?" She nodded still clutching her face, "sweetheart I don't want to hurt you. Just don't fight with me, don't argue with me especially because you've been screwing around."

"We weren't together, we aren't together. You were sending me those awful letters."

"NO! That wasn't me, that was Billy's idea." Tommy locked the door, and the brunette panicked in her mind, how was anyone going to get in? Her hands fell off of her cheek and her jaw was clenched, while she thought about her gun. Lucas said not to reveal it unless necessary.

"What does Billy have to do with you wanting me?"

"At first he wanted to ruin your career but, I convinced him that the rumors about the letters would up your publicity which would up your sales which would raise his paychecks. Then he got mad about Lucas, I did too." Tommy's blue eyes pierced through her. "You deserve a better man, Anna deserved better." It was Riley's turn to slap him.

"You don't EVER speak her name." That must have been her motherly instinct coming out, her chin began to tremble at the thought of her.

Tommy chuckled lightly, "where is he Riley?"

Her brows furrowed, "what?"

"Where's Lucas?" Her chest collapsed.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him and I haven't talked to him all day." She wasn't lying and Tommy seemed to know that. There was a bunch of noise out in the hallway, "what is that?"

"I arranged a distraction so we could slip past your new bodyguards." There went the 6 on 1 advantage, they surely thought he'd use that as a means to get in here. "This is complicated, but we can get through this. We can talk all of this out once we get out of here. But we have to go." His strong hands grabbed her wrists as he stepped closer, she noticed the door slowly opening.

"Where?"

"Colorado, there's a place in the mountains. We can runaway together. I know you want out of this life, you told me so." He whispered and got closer. Riley tried to keep him distracted.

"You remembered that?" Mr. Higgins nodded, "wow, so you really do care about me." Lucas slowly crept towards him, he was afraid to shoot for fear of hitting her. The singers lips crashed onto Tommy's, which clearly bothered the marine. Riley pulled away and saw Tommy smile until he heard the gun cock.

"Do not move!" Lucas demanded placing the gun to the back of his head. "Riley, come here." The brunette sidestepped Tommy took advantage of his distraction and turned around, after knocking the gun out of Lucas' hands he pulled his own weapon. Riley instantly pulled her Ruger.

"DON'T FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT!" She yelled while she clicked off the safety, hoping he'd back down since she really didn't want to shoot anyone. "Unload the magazine, empty the chamber and set the gun down." Tommy exhaled, continuing to stare at Lucas.

"Clever Riley, real clever. I would never have guessed you would conceal carry." Her entire body was shaking and he wasn't even looking at her. "You won't shoot me."

"Put the gun down!" She demanded.

"Alright, i'll put the gun down." His right arm slowly moved towards the couch and gently placed it on the cushion, on his way back up the Ruger flew across the room. Lucas immediately tackled him into the couch, making jabs and getting punched once in the process. She heard Tommy scream out when there was a loud crack. Riley slid across the room for the gun and turned around to point it at her stalker.

"It's him or me Riley." The gun to Lucas' head cocked. Tears filled the brunette's eyes, her gun continuing to point at him. Tommy's nose was bleeding severely, Lucas seemed to be untouched. She was confused as to how this happened, he must have gotten to the gun first, "you have 30 seconds. Set down the gun and come with me. Or he dies, then you still come with me."

"Baby look at me. I can't remove his gun without running the risk of hurting you." The gun pressed harder at Lucas' temple. Riley was weeping, and he was trying to stay strong for her. "I love you." Her chin started to tremble.

"20 seconds."

"He's not going to keep me alive either way." The green eyed man mumbled, "I love you so much and i'm so sorry I made you leave all those years ago. I shouldn't have done that and I regret everyday not spent with you. I loved you the moment I saw you." She could hardly make out his expression from the tears, but she saw the gun move away from his temple, only just.

"10 seconds."

"I'll tell Anna how much you love her and how amazing her mommy is. I love you Riley Grace Matthews more than you'll ever know." She sobbed taking short quick breaths, she couldn't lose him too.

She sniffled. "5. . 4. ."

"Tommy-" He stopped counting. "Please, keep him alive. Please, if he dies I will spend every moment of everyday fighting you, trying to kill myself, trying to escape. If you leave him alive i'll go quietly. I'll do whatever you want."

"I can't do that Riley, he'll find us." Riley smirked and pointed the gun at herself, the barrell touching her temple. Her eyes were red, with a tear stained face.

"Time for your own ultimatum."

"NO!" Lucas yelled as he leapt forward, his feet but more importantly his heart pulled him towards her but the gun to his head made him stop.

"If you shoot Lucas, I pull this trigger." She whispered.

"You wouldn't." Tommy laughed.

"I wouldn't? Do you know how many times i've thought about this since Anna died?" Lucas' mouth opened slightly. "I'm ready to die, the only thing that kept me here was Lucas. I'm prepared to meet my maker. And i'm more than ready to see my little girl." She sniffled and a few more tears fell down her trembling chin. "So don't you think for one fucking second that I won't." She exhaled heavily and gritted her teeth.

"So I lower my gun and he attacks me?" Her red eyes moved towards Lucas. The only man she ever loved, the one man that she didn't know how she lived without.

"Lucas, baby look at me." His green eyes locked on Riley, pleading with her to not do this, "don't move a muscle. Don't touch him, don't try to save me. I need you alive for me to keep living. Without you I can't survive, remember?" His eyes closed remembering the song and a few tears fell down his face which made her fall in love even more. "Promise me. And this time, keep it."

"I promise." He held out hope, praying she had a plan, she was always the smart one.

"On the count of 3, Lucas close your eyes and don't move. Tommy you'll lower your gun and we can get out of here. Deal?" She whispered, Tommy didn't answer, "do we have a deal?"

"What about your gun?"

"This stays on me, in my hand until we leave this building. If you try to take it away I fire, it may not hit me but it'll cause one hell of a riot. Making it 10 times harder to get out of here, and it seems the scene you caused outside is dwindling down. So you have 5 seconds."

"FINE!"

"Count of 3. 1. . 2. . 3. ." Lucas shut his eyes, and Riley saw more tears fall. Tommy lowered his weapon and moved towards the door reaching for her hand. "Get the jacket from the closet behind you, if someone sees me or a gun we'll get stopped." He smiled, Riley was his kryptonite. There wasn't a thing she said he wouldn't believe. Tommy turned around and opened the closet to snatch the jacket. The gun moved from her temple to his back. "Lucas," He spun around and his lips seperated, "baby keep your eyes closed." She inhaled deeply and fired to his chest just like she was taught, but felt her arm get jolted at the last second. Either way he was on the floor. The green eyed man opened his eyes and picked up his gun off the floor. Neither one of them moved for the other, Lucas still had a job to do. She inhaled deeply, "it's over." He searched for his earpiece to notify police and the brunette noticed Tommy was moving. "NO!" Tommy's gun fired when she jumped in front of Lucas.

"NO! RILEY! NO!" The brunette collapsed onto him, his left hand held her while his right pulled the gun and fired, this time ensuring he wouldn't recover. "Baby look at me. Stay awake Riley." He touched his earpiece, "AMBULANCE NOW!" His attention turned back to her, "baby look at me." Her brown eyes were open but just, "stay with me." He started to cry and stroke her hair, feeling the blood pool in his hands."Stay with me baby, you're going to be okay. I love you, we're going to be together but you have to stay awake." Riley released a few grunts, he could tell she was going into shock and applied pressure to the wound. "I NEED A FUCKING AMBULANCE!"

Her eyelids fluttered for a moment and she smiled before they slowly closed. She had kept him alive.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	14. Chapter 14-Why?

**Chapter 14**

Lucas let some more tears fall freely. "I failed her." Maya wrapped her arms around him, one of the only forms of endearment she had ever given him.

"She promised to protect you Lucas. That's what she did." The blonde sobbed, "she kept her promise, like she always does."

Farkle was pacing back and forth, "where were the other body guards?"

"There was something about him causing a riot. It was close to her dressing room so they helped control it. How long has she been back there?"

"I don't know." The blue eyed girl whispered and sat beside him, "Lucas if you didn't survive she wouldn't have been able to live."

"If she doesn't live I won't survive." The marine sobbed quietly to himself. Hating every single thing about him. How did he let Tommy get the drop on him?

"Where is he?" Zay questioned.

"In the morgue, with 3 shots in the skull and a broken wrist. And at least a fractured nose." The doctor entered the waiting area. "Where is she?"

"She's sleeping right now. Ms. Matthews was shot in the shoulder, it knicked an artery. She lost a lot of blood we had to do 2 blood transfusions and go in to stitch it up. She'll be okay." The doctor said with a smile.

"Where is she?" The marine repeated.

"She's in recovery right now. We can't allow anyone back there, not until we ensure she's stable." Lucas inhaled deeply.

"Please doctor, I have to see her. I'll literally beg." One glance into Lucas' eyes, you could tell he was a desperate man. A desperate man in love.

The doctor sighed, "come on. Only you though." The green eyed man couldn't get to her fast enough. "You may hold her hand but please don't do too much more." The door opened and he tip toed into the room. How someone can look so beautiful after taking a bullet, he'd never know. She had an oxygen nasal tube in and her arm was in a sling. Riley's dress was pulled down on her shoulder, revealing the fresh white bandage. Lucas pulled up a chair and clutched her hand. His chest tightened, trying to prevent himself from crying.

His lips touched her fingertips. "Hi beautiful. I'm so sorry, I failed you again." Lucas laid his head on the bed and touched her fingers. "You didn't fail me though, you never have."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley slowly opened her eyes and blinked the haze that the pain medication caused out of her eyes. Her head rolled and glanced at her left shoulder, "Lucas?" She heard someone stand up but fell back asleep.

"No, no Riley."

"Did she wake up?" Maya questioned as the door opened.

"Yeah for like 5 seconds, maybe. She fell back asleep." The marine rubbed his eyes and took the coffee from her. "Thanks. Where's Farkle?"

"Working on cancelling her tour. I have a press conference in the morning, and good news Billy's been arrested. Got a call from the label about an hour ago. Also, she didn't conceal the Ruger. You left it on her vanity." The marine nodded and pulled a chair by her bedside and held her hand. Maya sat on the window seal and stared at her best friend then back towards him. "You know, i've always wanted to ask you. Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why'd you date her, knowing you'd only have a few months with her before you went your seperate ways? And why didn't you stay with her? Y'all could've made it work." The blue eyed girl took a sip of her coffee.

"I spent years asking myself that same question. Why did you do that? Why did you torture yourself? Why'd you make love to her, and fall for her? The only explanation I came up with was because she's Riley Matthews." His eyes looked like glass as the tears waited to escape. "I didn't want to do that to her. The torture of her wondering if the reason I didn't call was because I wasn't alive. I went through that for what 4 hours tonight, wondering if she was going to live and I just about died."

"Well, at least you got a few good shots in with Tommy." The green eyed man didn't acknowledge her, "broken wrist, broken nose, 3 shots to the head and a few bruised ribs. Good job. Couldn't you have swiped the gun away from that guy?"

"You know, I would've went after her. I wouldn't have let them leave that building. The only reason I didn't fight with him when I was at gunpoint was because I didn't want a stray bullet to hit her, we were in a small room. Yet we're still here." Lucas cleared his throat, "Maya did Riley ever try to kill herself?"

"What?" She tried to play it off like it was a ridiculous notion. His demeanor didn't change, nor did his facial expression. After a heavy sigh she whispered, "once. After Anna died." His forehead fell on her hand. "I found her in the bathroom throwing up a whole bottle of pills." Her blue eyes moved towards her thumbs. "I took her to the ER and got her stomach pumped just to be safe."

"Thank you." The multiple deep breaths did nothing for the tears. Riley's head moved from left to right slowly, she sighed slightly. "She's fixing to be up."

"How do you know that? It could be a dream."

"She sighs like that before she wakes up. Trust me, she spent the night at my house more than at yours in high school." Maya rolled her eyes. "Riley? Can you hear me baby?"

"Lucas." Again, her eyelids fluttered to bring herself out of the daze.

"It's me sweetheart." His lips touched her forehead. "Me and Maya."

"What happened?"

Maya spoke up, "I think we don't need to worry about that right now, you need to rela-"

"Peaches, I love you. But i'm not a reporter, and you're my best friend first." She rolled her head back towards the marine, "what happened?"

His strong, shaky hands moved some hair out of her face. "We assume he had an adrenaline rush, when he fell down from the pressure he drew his gun and fired. The bullet hit you in the shoulder, nicked an artery, the doctors went in to repair it. Riley what were you thinking? Jumping in front of the bullet like that, you could've died Riley." He sniffled, "I could've lost you."

She gulped and ignored his question, "what about Tommy?"

"Lucas shot him in the face 3 times." Maya exclaimed.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered, clearly having a hard time staying awake.

"No baby, you saved me." Lucas stood up and kissed her lips. "Go back to sleep beautiful."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Good Morning, ladies and gentleman. As everyone knows there was an incident last night involving Ms. Matthews and Mr. Tommy Higgins. The incident involved Ms. Matthews being shot in the shoulder and Mr. Higgins dying from his injuries on sight. She is expecting a full recovery but has pushed back her tour instead of cancelling it altogether. To the fans that have purchased tickets to last nights concert, please keep your stubs as instructed last night. Riley Matthews has decided to refund you, in full for the price of your ticket and schedule a makeup concert. Further instructions will be pending."

"Ms. Hart!" The blonde acknowledged her, "Witnesses report hearing 5 shots total. Will you please elaborate."

"I'm not at liberty to speak about that at this time, since an investigation is pending. I can however tell you that there were 5 shots, yes. Next question."

"Her producer and ex boyfriend Billy Rice was arrested late last night, can you elaborate?"

"He has been arrested involving the threatening letters and tweets, that is correct. Next question."

"Where were her bodyguards? If her safety was of the upmost importance where were they?"

The blonde bit her cheek, since that question struck a nerve. "There was a fight that broke out and her bodyguards were helping control the situation and keeping it away from Ms. Matthews. Her previous body guard did come to her aid." She chuckled lightly, "i'm going to have to call this a wrap ladies and gentleman, that question rubbed me the wrong way. Thank you." Maya stepped off the small stage where Zay was waiting for her with the car door open.

"Let it out sugar." Zay instructed after he buckled his seatbelt.

"That effing prick, how dare he?"

"Come here." The blue eyed girl leaned into his arm and felt a wave of relief. "Hey Maya, I have a question."

"Okay?" She furrowed her brows and played with his fingertips that were draped over her shoulder.

"Whatever happened between you and Josh?"

The blonde rolled her lips in, "we tried to do long distance. That lasted like 3 weeks, he was very sweet and funny, and he deserved more than what I was giving him."

"That's extremely hard to believe that you weren't enough for him." Zay stroked her hair.

"He didn't say that, in fact he said what you said. But, he's happily married with a baby on the way. I was very lucky to spend the last half of senior year with him but, we weren't 'the one' for one another. Like Riley is Lucas' one, Lucas is Riley's one." Zay smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It could be the adrenaline with everything that just ended last night but you could be my one, that's why I liked you for so long. And when nothing happened fate put you in my path again."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas stared at Riley, stroking her cheek hoping she'd wake up sometime soon. The 8 minutes here and there was pure torture, they had her on enough pain killers to knock out a horse. Maybe it was because she was tinier, it affected her more, plus she lost a lot of blood. "Hi baby." Her eyes were still closed but a small smile approached her lips.

"Hey beautiful girl. How're you feeling?"

"Other than being shot in the shoulder, pretty damn good." They both laughed lightly. "Whatever is in my IV is top notch!"

"You're goofy." His thumb continued to caress her cheek and he couldn't hold back anymore, he had to kiss her, and her eyes finally opened.

"I'm so sorry baby." Her eyebrows creased, "come on, you're in here because of me."

"No, i'm here because of Tommy. Thank God he's a bad shot." The brunette joked.

"I should've checked, double shot. You make sure their dead before-"

"Baby shut up." The marine let out a laugh with his exhale, "your feelings took over. Why would I be mad about that?"

"Because I let you down again Riley. I should've shot when I had the gun to his head."

"With me right behind him? No, I think you did the right thing trying to get me out of the way first." The singer smiled and took his hand.

"I was so focused on putting him in physical pain that I didn't go for the gun first."

She scoffed, "I would've done the same thing."

"You don't have the training that I do." He whispered, "there was no excuse for allowing what happened to happen."

"Are you quitting? Because sometimes I think you're more of a diva in this relationship than the country singer." Lucas' lips touched hers again.

"I would've gone after you Riley." The brunette grinned.

"I know, I just needed the gun off of your temple. I figured you didn't do anything to try to get the gun out of his hands because you didn't want me to watch if anything bad happened." She sleepily mumbled.

"I didn't want a stray bullet to hurt you. I could've easily, but he would've fired."

"How ironic." The singer giggled lightly.

"Why'd you do it Riley? You shouldn't have dove in front of that bullet."

She yawned, "I made a promise, besides you were in the marines for 7 years and didn't even get injured. Why come back to the United States and get killed by an estranged stalker? That's not as cool."

"I'm serious." The marine whispered.

"Because I love you and because if I did die than I would've gotten to see Anna and watch over you everyday." She sighed, and tried to lighten the mood, "now I have a super cool battle scar."

"I've missed you baby." The green eyed man grinned, "do you want anything? Food? Drink?"

"I want you to be mine." She was clearly exhausted but the light in her eyes hadn't faded, "marry me."

"Why don't we talk about that when you aren't as high as a kite." Her lip pouted.

"You don't want to marry me?" Riley smiled, "fine I didn't want to marry you anyways."

"Yes you do beautiful girl." Lucas smiled and kissed her lips remembering what happened the last time she sort of proposed. "I thought the man was supposed to propose."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **7 Years Earlier**

It was the night before she was leaving for Los Angeles, Riley had been attached at his hip for the last 2 weeks and nothing had changed tonight. She found anyway and everyway to touch him, to kiss him, to make love to him. "I'm gonna miss you Riley."

"You have no idea." She whispered, trying to force back the tears. "Lucas, I don't-"

"Baby," he interrupted, "this is your dream." Lucas was trying to be strong for her, to help her follow through with the only thing she's always wanted.

"I don't want to leave." He felt a tear on his chest. "I want you, all of you. You're all I want."

"We're going to see each other again. This isn't a goodbye beautiful, it's a see you later." The brunette continue to sob quietly. "We have to quit talking about this before I change my mind." The green eyed man gulped.

"Please change it, change your mind."

"We promised baby, you forced me to enlist when I didn't want to." Her long arm draped across his stomach. "Remember I was begging you to please just let me come with you, I could go to school, or become a cop."

"I remember. But you've wanted to be a Marine like your Pappy Joe since you were a little boy." Riley raised her chin and was met with his soft lips. They gazed into eachother's eyes in silence for several minutes when she finally got the courage to speak what was on her mind. "Marry me."

Lucas' thumb caressed her cheek. "I thought the man was supposed to propose."

"We're in the 21st century. I can come live with you on base wherever you're stationed." The brunette sat up and didn't care about the fact that she was naked. "Marry me Lucas."

"Baby I have no doubt in my mind we'll be married one day." His green eyes found her arms and started kissing her hands. "But when the time is right, i'm going to propose to you." He sat up and continued to kiss up her arm. "I only enlisted for 4 years. As soon as i'm out i'll call you and fly wherever you are." Her eyes were red and she unknowingly was sticking her bottom lip out. "Don't cry baby. I've tried really hard to not cry but if you start I will too."

"Well then you might want to look away," Riley started to sob. Lucas sat up completely and did the only thing he felt was right. His hands cupped her face and kissed her, she laid down and immediately felt him inside of her. They stared into eachother's eyes, with each thrust she'd close her eyes and a few more tears would fall out. "I love you Lucas."

"I love you Riley." He slowly came to a stop and laid down on top of her, the brunette wrapped her arms around him. This was the first time he'd broken down, she felt tears run down her shoulders which only made her want to be stronger. "I love you so much beautiful, i'm so sorry I talked us into doing this. I'm so sorry that I thought this would be a good idea. No amount of time with you will ever be enough and I was stupid enough to think that it would be."

"I'm not sorry at all. I'd rather have been with you these past 6 months and it feel like i'm dying than not at all. This is just our love story."

"You're my Juliet." He whispered.

"When i'm gone just know you'll never be alone. I'll be waiting for you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Alright beautiful, you ready?" Maya finished curling her hair and Riley stepped out of the bathroom. "You're so gorgeous." She smiled and pressed her lips against his, Lucas ran his hands on her body.

"Easy cowboy, wait till we get back to my place." She giggled and looped her one good arm through his. "Now I don't have to hide you."

"Y'all are so cute it's gross." The blonde mumbled and grabbed her bags. "Alright Riles, remember the tour starts in 1 week, 20 cities in 30 days. Try not to discuss the unfortunate events." The singer agreed and put on some sunglasses. "Let's go." The brunette placed her head on Lucas' arm.

Farkle, Maya, Lucas and Riley all stepped outside and were bombarded with flash photography and news cameras. The singer clutched Lucas' hand not letting him leave her side. "Good morning everyone. I have time to answer a few questions. Yes m'am."

"There were 5 shots, can you give us some insight as to what happened in your dressing room?"

"I'm still not allowed to discuss the unfortunate events but 1 shot was obviously meant for me." Everyone started to giggle, even Riley. "other than that one, I shot once and my boyfriend shot the other times. Yes sir!"

"Who is your boyfriend? Is that your old bodyguard? Did you two know each other before?"

Riley smiled at Lucas who contained a straight face, just like in high school. Whenever he was around her he was extremely sweet, loving and trusting. Around anyone else he was a rock, strong, he was a Marine. "His name is Lucas Friar, he is my current bodyguard and we were together in high school. He's the only man i've loved in my life."

"Mr. Friar!" Lucas' green eyes found the man who was screaming his name. "Can you tell us how you saved her life?"

"I can't, because she saved mine." The reporters went crazy as they were escorted to the car.

"Nice job Friar. That's probably going to make the front page." Maya chuckled and snuggled into Zay who was waiting on her.

"It's the truth." The marine smiled and started kissing her again, she let out a small smile and bit her lip.

"The house is fixed, I also moved the Staples Center concert to the very end and Taylor Swift will be there. Her manager said for you to choose another song since you probably can't dance." Farkle grinned, "I also rented another tour bus."

"Why, I have a huge one?" Riley questioned.

"I figured you and Lucas would want your own space for awhile since it's been so stressful. I didn't use your funds-"

"Farkle I don't care about that. But don't feel like you have to do that. Right Lucas?" She rolled her head to the right and raised her eyebrows, insisting on him to agree.

The marine sat up and smiled, "thanks Farkle!"

"Damn it Lucas!"

Maya grinned, "we're here. Straight to bed young lady." Lucas escorted her upstairs and didn't hesitate to crawl beside her.

"Mm, I have missed laying with you." The brunette stated and took his hand in hers.

He bit his cheek, afraid to ask this question but she must have been rubbing off on him since curiosity won out. "Hey beautiful, can I ask you something?"

She sighed heavily. "I have a strong feeling I know what this is about."

"Maya told me that you've tried to kill yourself before." The singer bit her lip, "why baby? Why would you try to do that to yourself?"

"I don't know now, but at the time I felt like I had nothing to live for. I had just lost Anna and I hadn't heard from you in months- I mean my world was collapsing."

Lucas leaned upwards on his arm, "baby I told you that once I was done with my enlistment i'd find you."

"Yeah but we also hadn't talked in months, you had no idea I was even pregnant." His emerald eyes fell to her shoulder. "I would've done it the other night." Lucas' eyes closed. "I wasn't lying, I want to see Anna, and if something had happened to you well i'd be with my family."

"What about your parents, Maya, Farkle? What about all of them?" He questioned, "you'd just leave them feeling the same way you were feeling? What if I survived, and you didn't?"

"Lucas I never said it was a good idea."

"Damn right, it's a terrible idea." They both laughed lightly, "please don't ever. Ever, ever, ever think about doing that to yourself." His thumb embraced her cheek before he kissed her. "I can't say I blame you for the thought though. If I lost you i'd want to do the same thing." The marine moved his left hand on her thigh and slowly caressed his way north.

"Baby I don't know if we should." She closed her eyes and sighed happily, feeling his hands on her.

The green eyed man carefully rolled on top of her, "who says I can't just spoil you?"

"Lucas Friar, you don't have to do that." It was too late, her dress was hiked up and he slid down her panties.

"It's the least I could do," His lips touched her inner thigh, and her toes started to curl. She bit her lip, her heart about to burst from the anticipation. "You saved my life." He moved even closer. "Right?"

"I mean if you say so."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	15. Chapter 15-The End

**Chapter 15**

"Hey peaches. How're you feeling?" Maya poured her another cup of coffee.

"Good, it sucked when I woke up but not too bad."

"Sweetheart, coffee?" The brunette agreed and sat down in the breakfast nook beside Maya and Farkle.

"I um, I decided on Love Story." The marine looked to his left, confused at her statement. "Can you e-mail Taylor's manager and tell her to switch it from Bad Blood to Love Story? I should be able to play guitar again, we'll see. But if not it isn't a hard song to learn, my band can handle it."

"Of course I can." The jade eyed man passed her the coffee, with 2 sugars and french vanilla creamer just the way she liked it. "Anything for my girls."

"This is so weird." The blonde admitted, "I feel like we have nothing to do. We've been so caught up in the stalker we literally buried ourselves in it."

"Speak for yourself," Farkle joked, "I had to rearrange all the concerts and start the process of refunds and ugh, headaches."

"I'll trade you." The singer joked, and laid her head on Lucas while everyone laughed, "i'm glad things are back to normal. But after this tour, I want to take a break. No song writing or singing unless I want to. No surprise appearances, no talk shows, no LA."

Farkle's head cocked to the side, "No LA? But you live here."

"I'll be back, I still love my career but i'm thinking Texas. This guy I know and love owns a ranch," Lucas moved his head to the right, "I would love to go back there."

Zay stepped into the kitchen and cleared his throat, "Luke this is the part where you invite her to the ranch." After pouring a cup of coffee he sat beside Farkle.

"Sweetheart, after the tour we should go to the ranch. What do you think?" The singer nodded with a smile and kissed his arm. "So Zay, what are you gonna do now?" The blue eyed girl casusally glanced towards him.

"Oh am I not a bodyguard anymore? She's still pretty famous, it may not hurt to have a little backup Luke." Riley giggled at his comment.

"Zay you're more than welcome to stay if you want. But not for me." Her brown eyes moved towards Maya's, "this is the part where you invite him to stay."

The blonde expressed a beautiful smile, "of course you can stay Zay. I'd be really happy if you would." Smackle sauntered into the kitchen and Farkle perked up, he was the 5th wheel until now. "Smackle! What are you going to do now that this whole thing is over?"

"I haven't given much thought-"

"YOU CAN STAY!" Everyone started giggling at the yelling Farkle, "that was extremely loud. But you're more than welcome to stay. Either here or at Minkus International." Smackle smiled and pushed up her glasses before taking the last seat at the breakfast nook.

All eyes were on Lucas, but his were on Riley. "Luke, what about you?"

"He's staying with me." Riley said sleepily, "i'm not leaving him again."

"This is weird. Who knew that because of Riley's stalker we all found a signifigant other? I would never have guessed that." Maya joked, "hated this situation, but I admit I enjoyed the outcome."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was 11 o'clock at night and since Riley slept a good portion of the day she wasn't tired. Her hand found the remote and turned on New Girl, her absolute favorite TV show. "You know baby, we leave tomorrow morning for the tour you should probably get some sleep."

"I can't sleep, have you watched this show?"

"You're kidding right? This was the first show I binge watched on Netflix." The brunette giggled, "I figured you watched this show."

"Why?"

"Jessica Day reminds me of you."

 _Is that Jess? Let me talk to her.  
Just be careful my screen's cracked, it might cut your face off._

The singer laughed again and forced out the word, "how?" Lucas stretched and sat up.

"That was you in high school. Super sweet and innocent and in your own little world half the time. I loved it, I think that's why I liked this show so much." Her brown eyes rolled as she disagreed.

"No, this show is hilarious. Look, he's duct taping a wall that he slammed a hammer through. Who does that?" He divulged an adorable smile. "So serious question, are you okay with staying? Are you okay with occasionally going back to Texas and maybe in a few years going back permanently? After I retire I mean."

"Of course I am, as long as you're with me I don't care where I go." The meadow eyed man kissed her lips and laid back on the pillow. "I'm going to ask you something but if it bothers you, you don't have to answer."

"Okay."

 _Fine, i'm gonna have to tell her she's a disgusting beast.  
And she'll have to listen to me  
Because i'm the man of the house.  
NO! Don't do that! And by the way everything you said was offensive. Everything!_

"Kids?" He whispered and took her right hand, slowly bringing it up to his lips. "Do you want kids?"

"I don't know. I never thought I would be with someone who I would want to try and have kids with. But here you are." Her brown eyes continued to look straight ahead, afraid to admit how terrified she was. Afraid to lose another child and relive Anna all over again.

"Baby you don't have to be scared." Riley gulped and continued to look forward, "I understand if you don't but, I also know how wonderful of a mom you would be." His fingertips lightly touched her forearm.

"Do you want kids?"

"I would love kids, but I love you way more. So whatever your decision I am here, and I want to be with you, more than that I need to be with you." The brunette rolled her head to the right, "take some time to think about it, I know that's been the last thing on your mind."

"I just don't get how people can do it. When I went to the Children's Hospital, I talked to a mother who had lost a baby 4 times. She just couldn't hold a baby, she had one miracle child and he almost died from a house fire. I don't know how she kept trying and trying, i've lost 2 things that i've loved in my life and I want to tap out." One lone tear stained her makeupless face, "Maya got me a card after Anna passed away and it's in that box. It says, 'an angel wrote in the book of life your baby's date of birth, then whispered as she closed it too beautiful for earth'." She took a few breaths and felt Lucas kiss her arm, "there's just this unexplainable pain inside of me. And I just want to see her again, I just want to hold her."

"You'll see her again sweetheart, and all your pain will be erased."

The brunette wanted to wipe her tears away but left her arm down, not wanting to miss his touch. "You know, I loved you Lucas and I love you, I always thought the hardest thing in my life would be to leave you at the airport. Knowing I wouldn't be able to see you for years, for a long time but still being in love with you." She shook her head from left to right and gulped, "Then I found out I lost Anna at a sonogram, and I thought damn this can't get any harder," The singer took a few short, quick breaths, releasing a few more tears, "and then they took her away. Learning how to live everyday since that moment knowing i'd never get to see her face again, that is literally the hardest thing i'll ever have to go through." Lucas sat up and kissed her, feeling the wetness of her tears on her lips. "There's this void inside of me, and I don't know if it'll ever go away. Because the truth is, I lost a huge chunk of myself that day." Her eyes squeezed shut as she sobbed into her boyfriend's chest. "I couldn't keep her alive and it's worse because I was actully happy I didn't tell you. I was relieved that I didn't call you and tell you about her."

"It isn't your fault. And why is that worse?"

"Because I should've shouted from the rooftops about her." Her fingers wiped away some tears. "But I thought, 'oh thank God. I won't have to tell him about his daughter that I lost. I won't have to make that heartbreaking phone call, or write that letter and fall apart even more'." A few tears escaped from Lucas and he didn't even notice until she wiped them away. "I want kids, but i'm terrified that i'm going to lose them again."

"I understand baby. I'm just happy you want them, because I want a little boy, teach him how to ride a horse and shoot," a huge grin approached Riley's face. "I'm gonna teach him how to treat a woman, by how I treat his mom." The marine kissed her hand, "I love you Riley."

"I love you too."

"It wasn't your fault what happened to Anna, you know that right?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Good mornin', good mornin', good mornin'!" Riley wanted really badly to throw a pillow at Lucas right now. "We gotta go baby!"

"NO!"

The brunette heard him laugh, "everything is downstairs already. All we need is you, and you can fall asleep back on the bus. I can carry you." The green eyed man smiled when he saw hers open, "good girl." The marine gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her outside, ensuring he grabbed the frame off of the side table.

"Did you grab my bandages and my medicine?"

"Of course, that was the first thing I made sure to pack. You're due for pain medicine, so that should knock you out." He kissed her forehead. "You're spoiled rotten."

"I know, and you only have yourself to blame, look at yourself." He lightly laughed, "you're carrying me to the tour bus."

"It's the least I can do." The front door swung open and Farkle was standing outside of her bus.

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Y'all are so loud, it's not okay with me." The singer joked.

"Alright friends, first stop Phoenix, Arizona. We should be there in 6 hours, so that will set us there at 1, you perform at 6. There's food and drink on the bus, and yes before you ask your honey. Rest your voice, drink water, and i'm done lecturing you because you already know all this." Riley tucked her head into the crevice of Lucas' neck who was laughing at Farkle, "Maya, Zay, Isadora, and myself will be right behind you. Have fun."

"I'm not going back to sleep." The brunette whispered while watching him walk away.

"Why? You have plenty of time." Lucas set her down on the couch and pulled out the bandages and medicine. "Here take these."

"I'm too awake now, between your energy and his I think I have a little myself. Thank you." Her eyes moved to the right when he slowly and carefully removed her dressing off. The singer always got a little queasy when he had to change it. "How's it lookin' doc?"

"I think you'll live." He taped the gauze back on her. "Thank God." The bus jolted before it left for Phoenix. Riley stood up and meandered towards the front.

"Hey Jessie, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful Ms. Matthews, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty great. I just wanted to let you know my boyfriend will be traveling with us." The marine leaned his head forward.

"Hi, i'm Lu-"

"Lucas Friar." Jessie interrupted, "you two have been all over the place. I'm glad you don't have to worry about that issue anymore."

"Me too. Let me know if you're hungry, okay?" Jessie nodded and she shut the door that closed him off from the rest of the bus. "He's so sweet." Riley saw the green eyed man checking out the bus, his eyes moving from left to right. "So my cowboy, how are you going to handle living on this bus for a month? I know you're used to wide open spaces."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "i'll be fine. Besides, there's lots of really fun things we can do together now that we're kind of alone." He kissed her.

"Mm, okay. I think i'm really going to love this tour." Her fingers played with his scruffy, "I remember in school how much you hated scruff." Lucas agreed.

"I hate shaving more now."

Riley happily sighed, "As long as I can see your dimples, I don't mind. Your back dimples just aren't enough sometimes." His meadow eyes rolled, "hey, I love those. They're adorable. As a matter of fact, let's take like an hour and i'll show you how much."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **28 Days Later**

"I can't wait to get off this mother freaking bus!" Riley exclaimed while landing on her bed. "NO OFFENSE JESSIE!" Lucas laughed and closed the sliding door.

"Almost done baby, we're headed back to LA now and in 2 days you're done." He started rubbing her back. "Then we'll go to the ranch and have a nice long, much deserved break."

"How are you not going insane? Wow, that feels good!"

"You keep me calm babe, hey look at me." The brunette rolled over and smiled, "in a little over a day you'll get to sing with Taylor Swift!"

"Yeah!" She sat up and slid off her dress, "i'll get to sing, Love Story."

"I love that song!" He stated while taking off his shirt, "you're my Juliet."

"Not anymore, i'm not dead and we're together. Nothing is holding us apart anymore." The singer grinned and slid on one of his t-shirts.

"You're still my Juliet." Lucas moved some hair out of her eyes. "I'm not supposed to be with you." She cocked her head to the side. "You seem confused."

"I am. Of course you are supposed to be with me. We're soul mates." His green eyes brightened.

"You're too perfect for me."

She scoffed and quickly disagreed while sauntering to the bathroom to remove the pounds of makeup on her face. "You're being silly. I am not perfect, and we are supposed to be together. We are one of those couples that Shakespeare wrote about, the ones that survive anything and everything." He started laughing, "okay not Shakespeare since like none of the characters he wrote about survive."

"There you go. I like to think of June Carter and Johnny Cash." Lucas slid on his signature **black** t-shirt and grinned. "He loved her almost instantly. She basically saved his life, pulling him out of drugs." Riley put her hair up in a messy bun and clutched her guitar, "I wasn't on drugs, but you saved me from dying." Her guitar started playing a beautiful melody and he sat down in the chair behind him. His smile overwhelmed his face, Lucas loved it when she spontaneously played. The marine was lucky enough to get this daily.

 _Oh there's something 'bout a man in black,  
Makes me want to buy a cadillac,  
Throw the top back,  
And roll down to Jackson town,  
I wanna be there on the stage with you,  
You and I could be the next rage to,  
Hear the crowd roar,  
Make 'em one more,  
I'll kick the footlights out_

 _I wanna love like Johnny & June,  
Rings of fire burnin' with you,  
I wanna walk the line,  
Walk the line,  
'Till the end of time,  
I wanna love,  
Love ya that much,  
Cash it all in,  
Give it all up,  
When you're gone,  
I wanna go too,  
Like Johnny & June_

"It fits, you always wear black, you're on the side of the stage waiting for me, I won't kick the footlights out though." She whispered.

"I love you more than Johnny and June loved each other. But, either way you're still my Juliet. I've thought of you like that since you sang me Love Story all those years ago." Lucas crawled beside her on the bed, and kissed her when the bus stopped. "Why did we stop?"

"I have no idea. It's like 1 o'clock in the morning there shouldn't be any traffic since we're out of the city." She mumbled. Lucas grabbed his gun off the table and opened the sliding door.

"JESSIE!" He exclaimed when the bus door opened. "Oh okay, baby we have some visitors." The marine set the gun down and took her hand.

"WE'RE HERE TO CELEBRATE!" Maya exclaimed with Zay right behind her.

"What are we celebrating?" Riley questioned.

Farkle and Smackle stepped inside, "we have alcohol!"

"LET'S CELEBRATE!" The singer exclaimed and landed in Lucas' lap.

"We're celebrating the end of the tour and the beginning of the break." The blonde stated, "Farkle just sent an e-mail to the label. It's official!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Lucas couldn't help but kiss her, "you're so cute!"

"I'd like to propose a toast." Everyone raised their champagne glasses or beer bottles, "About a month ago we all went through a religious experience, a living hell." Riley shyly looked towards the ground giggling, "no matter what happened a month ago, we're here. We're safe and alive, so here's to the people who love us well!"

"And those who don't, go to hell!" Joked Zay.

"CHEERS!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! I HAVE A SPECIAL, SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU TONIGHT! THE WOMAN WHO HAS INSPIRED ME SINCE I WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL, PLEASE WELCOME TO THE STAGE, TAYLOR SWIFT!"

Lucas smiled and clapped as Taylor Swift joined his girlfriend on the stage and the tune to Love Story started to play. He inhaled deeply and watched Riley strum on her guitar, occasionally throwing glances his direction. She looked beautiful in her yellow sundress and cowboy boots, the same ones Maya gave her years ago, apparently they brought her good luck.

 _We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts.  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

"You ready for this Lucas?" Farkle stood beside him.

"I'm ready to relax with her. I'm ready to get away from all the crowds, I mean everytime we try to go into a grocery store even with sunglasses, and hats people still recognize her."

"That's the price of being with a celebrity, can you handle it?"

The marine scoffed, "I can handle anything for her."

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"_

"I remember when she first sang me this song, the night I told her I loved her." He sighed and stuffed his hands in the pocket, "our relationship was not meant to be at the time so we considered ourselves Romeo and Juliet."

 _Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"_

Riley and Taylor were smiling at eachother, she couldn't believe how far she'd come since high school. She couldn't believe she was singing on stage with her idol.

 _I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..._

Taylor Swift stopped singing and turned towards Riley and announced not only to her but the entire arena, "Riley, a fan of yours came up to me and asked for a favor. So i'm going to take your guitar, and take the next few verses." The brunette kept a smile on her face, but it was obvious she was confused. "Don't worry, you'll understand. LET'S HEAR IT, RILEY! RILEY! RILEY!" The crowd started to join in and she started strumming.

 _Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._

The crowd started to 'awe' and she turned on her heels to see what they were looking at.

 _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

"Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone." Riley started to cry, cupping her hand over her mouth. "I love you and that's all I really know." She could barely hear him over the screaming audience. "I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby just say-"

"YES!" Lucas stood up and Riley jumped into his arms.

"SHE SAID YES!" Taylor Swift announced and started to sing one of Riley's songs.

 _He's my cowboy.  
My pride and joy.  
I love him.  
He loves me.  
We're as great as can be.  
We were young so carefree.  
Hearts as big as the sea.  
He's my pride and joy.  
My own Helen of Troy.  
He's myyyy cowboooy._

"I love you baby."

"I love you Lucas!" Her lips crashed onto his, this had to be a dream. The marine held her up with one arm and slid the ring on her left finger. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

She kissed him again and touched the floor, hurriedly grabbing the mic. "YOU ARE A VERY LUCKY CROWD!" Maya brought a stool out on stage, "FIRST TAYLOR SWIFT APPEARS, ONE OF THE SWEETEST WOMEN I HAVE EVER MET! THEN I GET ENGAGED! CAN I LIKE, CAN I GET A HELL YEAH? LET ME HEAR IT!"

"HELL YEAH!" She started to giggle and brought the mic back up to her mouth.

"I HAVE ONE LAST SONG FOR YOU GUYS AND YOU'VE NEVER HEARD IT! MANY OF YOU PROBABLY KNOW THAT I LOST A LITTLE GIRL NAMED ANNA FROM THE INTERVIEW A LITTLE OVER A MONTH AGO." Taylor passed her the guitar back and gave her a hug, "HE WAS HER FATHER!" There were some more screams and Lucas shyly looked towards the ground. "I WANT TO SHARE THIS SONG WITH YOU, BECAUSE HE ASKED ME TOO! BECAUSE WITHOUT HIM I WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO THIS! WITHOUT HIM, I WOULD NEVER HAVE GOTTEN ONTO THE PLANE THAT TOOK ME TO LOS ANGELES!" She turned to face him, "I LOVE YOU BABY!" He blew her a kiss, "THIS SONG IS A LITTLE SAD, BUT I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU! AND FOR THE WOMEN WHO FEEL LIKE THEY HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR, AND DON'T KNOW WHERE ELSE TO TURN, JUST KNOW YOU AREN'T ALONE!" Lucas was so lucky that someone as amazing as her loved him.

 _I look down at the ground.  
So many feet below.  
I was LA bound.  
And I cried, no, no. _

_Now he's gone._

 _We were young, and foolish  
Hoping love would get us through this.  
I held on for dear life.  
It cut me like a knife.  
But you said to me,  
This is your dream.  
I'm sorry. I love you.  
Then I, screamed._

 _I need you.  
I need you to get through.  
I need you._

 _She was mine, all mine.  
It was a matter of time.  
I came to say hi.  
But she said, goodbye._

 _I was young and foolish.  
Hoping love would get me through this.  
I held on for dear life.  
It cut me like a knife.  
The doctor said to me,  
She's passed, i'm sorry.  
She's safe, I promise.  
Now she's gone._

 _I need you.  
I need you to get through.  
I need you._

 _I'm not okay.  
No, i'm not okay.  
I'm not, okay-yay-yayaahey._

 _I was so young, so foolish.  
Love couldn't get me through this.  
I want some bliss from their sweet kiss.  
But I have to reminisce.  
Cause they're gone._

 _Memories play in my mind.  
I hoped and prayed that they'd fade with time.  
But I need you.  
I need you to get through  
And you're gone._

 _I was young and foolish._  
 _But love got me through this._

 _Everyday y'all play in my mind.  
Hoping and praying they won't fade with time.  
I still need you.  
Y'all are gone._

 _Now you're gone._

Lucas rose from his stool and wrapped his hands around her face. The marine pressed his lips against hers. The roar of the audience silenced, the music from the band disappeared, it was just them two. "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. It's you and me forever. Ours is my favorite love story."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading this story. I hope y'all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think. Please follow, favorite and review.**


End file.
